Lembranças
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: Quando Duo se vê sem rumo, será que valerá a pena seguir em frente com o apoio de um desconhecido que desperta estranhos sentimentos? Yaoi 1 x 2 Epílogo ON!
1. CAP I

Considerações iniciais:

Eu volteeeeeeeeeei!

**LILI PSIQUÊ**! Hey menina essa fic é um presente pra vc, que tem me ajudado bastante! Espero que que goste...(como se vc ainda não tivesse lido)

**JU**...vc tem sido meu anjo da guarda! **Celly** tb! A opinião de vcs é muito importante pra mim!

**Jo-kun**...vc é um docinho, viu? Grande beijo!

Bem...eu espero que vcs, que lerão essa fic, não me matem quando acabar o cap.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Lembranças **

Sabe aqueles dias que você nem deveria sair de casa?

Eu saí do trabalho depois de uma discussão com minha chefe e resolvi dar uma passada na casa de um amigo. Quatre me recebeu muito bem, ele e Trowa foram extremamente gentis e até jantamos juntos, com a presença de Wufei também.

Mas eu estraguei tudo com meu humor desgraçado.

Eu sou uma pessoa mal-humorada, tenho plena consciência disso, mas nunca havia magoado Quatre, chateado Trowa ou irritado Wufei ao mesmo tempo.

Foi uma noite de merda mesmo.

Saí batendo a porta da casa dos Winner, extremamente irritado comigo mesmo. Por que não conseguia ser normal?

Depois do acidente tudo piorou um pouco mais, mas eu havia passado dos limites e não me perdoava por isso.

Mas não pediria desculpas. Hum hum...nunca contem com Heero Yuy para pedir desculpas. Com o tempo eles iam se esquecer e...

– Oh, merda! – Freei bruscamente carro ao presenciar uma cena normal em cidades grandes.

Quatro rapazes importunavam o que parecia ser um menino de rua. Eu não daria muita importância se não tivesse o agravante que jogaram álcool no rapaz e ameaçavam atear-lhe fogo.

Eu jamais fui uma pessoa que gostei de se envolver na vida dos outros, mas aquele rapaz ia ser morto por um bando de adolescentes bêbados! Eu _tinha_ que fazer algo!

O rapaz se debatia e os empurrava com as mãos, mas eles pareciam não se importar e continuavam a sessão de chutes e socos e a pequena brincadeira de ameaçar tacar fogo no menino.

Ora...eu tinha realmente que fazer algo!

Pulei do carro, nem ao menos atentando para o fato que era uma da manhã e eles eram quatro e eu apenas um.

– Deixem-no em paz, seu bando de porcos nojentos! – Os empurrei um a um, me ajoelhando ao lado do rapaz que tremia e escondia o rosto nos joelhos dobrados. – Vou chamar a polícia! – Dois deles ameaçaram partir para cima de mim, mas os outros os seguraram.

– Ainda te pegamos, seu putinho! – O menino se encolheu ainda mais. – Vamos embora! – E saíram correndo proferindo dúzias de palavrões e ameaças.

Esperei que eles sumissem de vista e voltei a atenção para o rapaz em minha frente. O cheiro de álcool era quase insuportável e ele tremia de tal forma que eu pensei que seu corpo fosse se quebrar a qualquer instante.

–Hey. – Chamei suavemente. Ele ergueu o rosto, me encarando com aqueles enormes olhos violetas.

Eu pisquei, tentando confirmar se os olhos dele eram mesmo daquela cor. Ele abriu a boca, ameaçando falar algo, mas pareceu desistir.

– Qual seu nome, rapaz? – Perguntei, ajudando-o a se levantar.

Ele continuou calado, apenas me olhando de uma forma estranha. Ergui uma sobrancelha, enquanto analisava o rapaz em minha frente. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, denunciando pequenos hematomas aqui e ali, mas nada absurdo ou preocupante, a única coisa que parecia grave era um profundo corte em sua testa, que estava bem inflamado.

– Seu nome... – Insisti, mas ele apenas piscou e sorriu, quase me cegando com o brilho genuíno do seu sorriso.

O olhei, espantado. Como alguém podia sorrir daquele jeito depois de quase ser morto?

– Hum...você não fala? – Arrisquei e ele negou com a cabeça, mas continuou sorrindo, parecendo feliz por eu compreender.

Fiquei realmente espantado, não porque aquilo fosse assustador ou algo do tipo, mas porque não estava acostumado com pessoas mudas. Na verdade era aquele tipo de coisa que você acha que está preparado para lidar, mas quando a situação se desenha diante dos seus olhos, você não consegue fazer nada.

Fiquei apenas lá, olhando-o tentando raciocinar algo. Eu não poderia deixa-lo sozinho de novo, mas então...o que fazer? Se fosse no dia anterior eu ligaria para Quatre, que com seu coração enorme, saberia o que deveria ser feito, mas eu havia brigado com ele...e não pediria desculpas!

– Bem...tem casa ou um lugar que queira ir? – Ele negou, brincando com os trapos que deveriam ser uma camisa. – Hum...então você vive na rua, certo? – Ele afirmou e eu comecei a me sentir um idiota, como se estivesse falando sozinho.

Ele pareceu perceber, pois seu sorriso murchou e ele abaixou a cabeça, como se agradecesse pelo que fiz e em seguida se virou, pronto para seguir só Deus sabe para onde.

Vê-lo andando, mancando e machucado para lugar nenhum me pareceu tão errado...subitamente me senti responsável por ele. Pelo menos por aquela noite.

Hey! Nunca fui sentimental! Pelo contrário, sempre fui um cara bem fechado e frio, mas ele parecia tão sensível e eu ter presenciado aqueles rapazes tentando transforma-lo em churrasquinho acabou amolecendo meu coração.

Segurei sem braço, sentindo-o se encolher.

– Tudo bem. – Afirmei, tentando sorrir. – Você está com fome? – Seus olhos brilharam quase furiosamente enquanto ele assentia. – Quer...ir lá pra casa? Você pode comer algo, tomar um banho e... – Ele se afastou negando veementemente com a cabeça, enquanto tentava cobrir o corpo com os trapos que eram suas roupas.

Eu pisquei, confuso, mas logo entendi o porquê daquele pavor todo.

–Oh, não! Não é nada disso! Eu só quero ajudar! – Ele pareceu desconfiado. – Eu juro! Depois eu posso te deixar em alguma instituição e...quantos anos você tem? – Ele sorriu e eu sorri também, lembrando que ele não falava. – Hum...15? – Ele negou, ainda sorrindo. – 16? – Ele afirmou.

Céus! Ele era um garoto ainda! Me aproximei cautelosamente, apontando para meu carro que estava parado, literalmente, no meio da rua.

– Um adolescente... – Murmurei para mim mesmo. – A propósito, me chamo Heero Yuy. – Ele apertou minha mão, mas me olhou como se quisesse perguntar algo. Eu olhei durando alguns segundos tentando assimilar algo, mas não consegui.

Ele caminhou mancando até o carro e escreveu a pergunta no vidro embaçado por causa do sereno que caía. _"Quantos anos você tem?"_

– Ah, sim! Tenho 26. – Ele esboçou um sorriso e ficou parado. – Entre logo, está frio! – Ele sorriu de forma agradecida e entrou no lado do carona, se acomodando como um gatinho no banco.

Tentei suprimir um sorriso, mas foi impossível. Ele olhava tudo com olhos de criança curiosa, estendo as mãos e querendo tocar, mas sempre me olhava e desistia.

Me diverti observando-o vez ou outra, mas logo a situação se mostrou bem clara em minha mente. Eu estava acolhendo um estranho de rua que poderia ser um delinqüente qualquer. Ele poderia ser perigoso e...

Ele mexeu no acendedor de cigarros e queimou o dedo, praticamente quicando dentro do carro, enquanto assoprava o dedo e o levava a boca.

Não...ele não podia ser perigoso.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Nhai...doeu bastante aquela queimadura!

Não que fosse a coisa mais importante naquele momento.

Estava no carro de um estranho...confere...tentaram me matar torrado...confere...estava morto de fome...confere...e também...

– Bem...hum...rapaz... – Eu o olhei, ainda com o dedo na boca. – Mora há muito tempo nas ruas? – Eu neguei, me sentindo subitamente triste por não poder sequer dizer "obrigado".

Eu odiava não poder falar. Antes eu falava tanto, era tão alegre...até o acidente. Me encolhi, odiando lembrar daquilo tudo. Por isso que não gostava de pensar na minha mudez...ela me lembrava aquele maldito dia, me lembrava que eu estava sozinho.

Eu até tentava não ficar deprimido e levar a vida, mas...eu sentia tanta falta da minha família, dos meus pais, meu irmão. E bem...viver nas ruas não é uma...vida normal para se levar.

– Hum...alguns meses? – Eu neguei, fazendo sinal de menos com a mão. – Hum...semanas? – Neguei novamente. – Dias? – Sua voz tornou-se quase histérica e eu ri.

Ele sorriu também e eu me senti mais confortável. Mas...quem era aquele homem? O nome não me era estranho...ele poderia ser uma pessoa famosa, visto suas roupas e seu carro.

– Tem família? – Cerrei os olhos, negando. – Oh...eu sinto muito. – Impedi que as lágrimas rolassem e tentei sorrir. – Bem...chegamos, rapaz. – Olhei pela janela, vendo que me encontrava em um condomínio muito luxuoso na parte nobre da cidade.

Saí do carro, me sentindo acuado em meio a tanto luxo, mas ele pousou a mão em meu ombro, me sorrindo de forma reconfortante. Me permiti sorrir timidamente, percebendo que ele me passava a sensação de proteção.

O segurança franziu as sobrancelhas quando me viu, mas Heero o ignorou, murmurando apenas um "boa noite" educadamente.

O elevador era luxuoso demais, eu podia me ver refletido em suas paredes. Era tudo tão...estranho. E definitivamente eu me sentia acuado em ambientes como aquele. Principalmente porque eu cheirava a álcool, enquanto o homem ao meu lado exalava um cheiro delicioso de colônia francesa.

Não que eu já tivesse sentido o cheiro de uma.

O apartamento era o único do andar...bem estávamos na cobertura.

O que diabos eu estava fazendo ali?

– Aqui estamos. – Eu olhei para cima, fitando-o.

Ele parecia desconfortável com aquele silêncio e eu me senti imensamente mal por deixa-lo naquela situação. Quando fiz menção de voltar pela porta ele me segurou.

– Não vá. – Abaixei a cabeça, mirando seus sapatos polidos. – Eu entendo que você possa estar com medo, mas eu não quero lhe fazer mal. – Eu assenti, mas permaneci imóvel.

Ele me guiou pela luxuosa sala, me encaminhando para uma porta no fim do corredor. Eu fiquei mirando a madeira entalhada na minha frente, sem saber como agir.

– É o banheiro. – O olhei, me sentindo um perfeito idiota. – Tome um banho enquanto eu pego roupas e toalhas, sim? – Assenti, sem poder fazer outra coisa.

Me sentia péssimo por não poder falar e me sentia pior ainda ao notar aquele olhar de piedade sobre mim.

Eu não tinha culpa se a minha vida era um monte de merda!

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Ele parecia tremendamente indefeso. E a situação só piorava com seu olhar medroso. O que será que havia acontecido a ele?

Peguei as toalhas e escolhi algumas roupas minhas, caminhando até o banheiro e deixando-as sobre o pequeno balcão.

Eu tentava controlar a todo instante um impulso de ligar para Quatre e pedir socorro, informando que eu tinha um menor de rua em minha casa.

Seguramente eu havia enlouquecido.

O barulho da porta sendo aberta me chamou atenção. Caminhei até o corredor, vendo o rapaz andar mancando enquanto trazia algo na mão.

– O que... – Pisquei vendo que o objeto que ele segurava se tratava do meu vidro de xampu.

Ele sorriu de forma sem graça e balançou o vidro no ar, deixando claro que estava vazio. Em outra ocasião eu brigaria e o expulsaria imediatamente da minha casa, mas seu olhar e seu sorriso extremamente constrangidos, apagaram rapidamente qualquer intenção mal humorada. Meu humor melhorou naquele instante e eu me permitir sorrir abertamente.

– Tudo bem. – Afirmei, caminhando até ele e pegando o vidro vazio.

Joguei o recipiente fora e quando voltei, ele permanecia em pé no mesmo lugar. Balancei a cabeça, inconformado com aquele olhar que parecia implorar algo.

– Vamos sentar para você poder comer algo, sim? – Ele afirmou e, mancando, caminhou até a sala, parecendo agradecido quando se sentou.

O corte em sua testa me preocupava, mas seu tornozelo parecia pior. Talvez eu devesse chamar Quatre, que era médico, mas...não! Eu não iria pedir desculpas!

– Só tem essa comida chinesa de ontem. – Entreguei o prato, esquentado no microondas, que ele aceitou prontamente.

Enquanto o via comendo quase furiosamente, senti meu peito apertar, ao mesmo tempo que anotava mentalmente que precisava ir ao supermercado.

Eu não era uma pessoa socialmente correta, nunca me preocupei se as pessoas passavam fome ou não, afinal isso não era problema meu, mas presenciar a situação que presenciei me tornou um pouco mais humano.

O som do garfo sendo batido levemente na mesa chamou minha atenção e ergui os olhos, fitando o rapaz a minha frente.

Agora que ele estava limpo e devidamente vestido, me permiti observa-lo mais atentamente. Ele era um rapaz atraente, não tinha vergonha de admitir. Seus olhos naquela cor tão única destacavam-se no rosto um pouco pálido e abatido, mas nem assim menos bonito. Seu corpo, pelo que pude perceber sob as roupas que ele vestia, era harmonioso, nem muito musculoso, nem feminino. E havia aquele cabelo.

Quando o vi na rua não reparei que seus cabelos eram tão longos. Os fios castanhos dourados caiam por suas costas e ombros, cascateando ao seu redor, deixando-o com um ar quase angelical.

Quase porque anjos não tinham marcas roxas nos braços, pernas e no rosto.

– Acho que preciso saber seu nome, não? – Ele assentiu, sorrindo como se quisesse me agradecer pela comida. – Vou pegar um papel e uma caneta, sim? – Ele negou e se levantou, caminhando da forma mais rápida que seu tornozelo machucado permitia.

O vi chegar até uma mesinha de canto e vasculhar alguns jornais que haviam ali. Ergui as sobrancelhas, curioso.

Ele se virou, com uma página de jornal na mão e se sentou ao meu lado, colocando o papel em meu colo e apontando para uma manchete.

"_Família é morta em atropelamento no centro de Londres."_

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Li junto com ele a notícia estampada na manchete do jornal.

Aquilo ainda me doía. Na verdade eu sentia uma vontade imensa de me juntar a minha família.

Heero praticamente devorou a matéria e, quando terminou de ler, apenas ergueu os olhos me encarando. Eu tentei sorrir e com uma mão o fiz abaixar o rosto novamente, lendo o nome que eu apontava com um dedo.

– Duo Maxwell... – Eu assenti, indo me sentar na poltrona ao lado, tentando não parecer arrasado por ter lido tudo aquilo.

Eu não sei que impulso me moveu a procurar aquele jornal, mas quando notei uma pequena pilha de periódicos meu coração disparou e senti vontade de procurar a notícia.

Chamem de auto-flagelação se quiserem.

Eu chamaria de saudade.

Saudade de ler aqueles nomes, de ver seus rostos sorridentes nas pequenas fotos junto a do acidente.

Olhei para Heero e segurei o jornal, pedindo silenciosamente permissão para ficar com ele.

– Tudo bem, Duo, pode ficar. – Eu sorri, extremamente cansado de repetir aquele gesto quando na verdade estava acabado por dentro.

Fora minha mãe que me ensinara aquilo: na dúvida, na tristeza, e até mesmo no desespero, sorria. Era um conselho estúpido, mas eu seguia.

Não tinha mais nada a seguir mesmo. Era um garoto de rua, havia fugido do hospital quando soube que todos estavam mortos. A casa onde morava era alugada e o que estava lá dentro eu não poderia pegar, pois certamente me pegariam e me colocariam em uma instituição qualquer.

Isso eu não queria.

– Duo... – Tentei manter o sorriso, mas não consegui. Aqueles olhos azuis cobalto pareciam ler minha alma, não adiantaria colocar minha falsa máscara de felicidade. – Quer passar a noite aqui?

Continua...

* * *

O.O Então? 

Hum...foi uma volta estranha, não?

Eu diria que sim...

De qualquer forma, quero agradecer imensamente os emails que recebi me incentivando a escrever! Acreditem, foram eles que me animaram!

E me desculpem pelo cap um pouco curto...mas eu realmente queria parar ali... /sorriso maligno/

Só pra não perder o costume: comentários são mais bem vindos que notas de cem! Uhu! Quanto mais comentários...mais rápido vem a atualização! Voltei chantagista, não? O.o

(perdoem a falta de acentos...o nosso querido site gosta de comê-los)

Super beijo!


	2. CAP II

– Duo... – Tentei manter o sorriso, mas não consegui. Aqueles olhos azuis cobalto pareciam ler minha alma, não adiantaria colocar minha falsa máscara de felicidade. – Quer passar a noite aqui?

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Sua expressão já não estava mais sorridente quando fiz aquela pergunta, então eu pude realmente perceber o quão arrasado ele estava com aquela situação.

Ele não fez nenhum gesto, parecendo pensar sobre a minha proposta. Eu baixei meus olhos para o jornal, que havia pegado de volta, mas não conseguia ler nada, apenas a parte que se referia a ele.

Ele foi o único sobrevivente, havia voltado um pouco para pegar a bola de seu irmão mais novo, que havia rolado pra longe.

Uma bola...por causa de uma bola aquele rapaz sobreviveu. Era...terrível.

"_O rapaz só teve um corte na cabeça e uma torção leve no tornozelo, segundo o boletim médico divulgado..."_

– Você fugiu? – Perguntei de repente.

Ele pareceu envergonhado, mas afirmou. Eu me aproximei e baguncei sua franja, sorrindo. Ele não merecia aquele destino tão cruel.

Eu merecia.

– Você pode dormir aqui no sofa, tá bem? Amanhã cuidaremos desses machucados e de tudo. – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Fique tranqüilo, aqui ninguém vai te fazer mal. – Levantei, mas voltei em seguida, com lençóis e cobertores.

Ele me sorria de forma cansada, mas verdadeira. Eu me permiti retribuir o gesto, enquanto arrumava o sofa. Minha cabeça doía e meu coração parecia se partir cada vez que eu o olhava, agora despido de sua máscara.

A dor era clara em seu rosto.

– Pode deitar, Duo. – Ele se sentou no sofa, me olhando de forma estranha. – O que foi?

Ele abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, querendo falar. Seu olhar se entristeceu ainda mais e uma lágrima solitária escorreu.

Eu me desesperei e correria para buscar um papel e uma caneta se não sentisse sua mão me segurar. O encarei, confuso, mas ele se ergueu ligeiramente e me deu um beijo no rosto, deitando sob as cobertas em seguida.

Toquei minha bochecha com a ponta dos dedos e sorri de forma verdadeira, me ajoelhando ao seu lado. Nos olhamos durante alguns minutos e então depositei um beijo em sua testa.

– De nada, Duo. – Ele pareceu feliz por eu compreender seu gesto. – Durma com os anjos. – Ele afirmou e piscou seus olhos violetas, parecendo uma criança.

Meu peito doía insuportavelmente quando me deitei. Jamais havia sentido algo parecido.

Ele não podia sofrer desse jeito.

Ele não _devia_.

Tudo culpa do maldito motorista que atropelou sua família.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Não entendi aquele último olhar que ele me lançou.

Parecia culpado.

Mas aquilo era normal. Nos poucos dias que eu vivi nas ruas notei que as pessoas me olhavam com medo, com nojo, mas principalmente com culpa. Sentiam culpa por quererem ajudar, mas não terem coragem para isso.

Mas Heero estava me ajudando.

Abandonei a dúvida e tentei esquecer um pouco a dor que queimava em meu peito. Pelo menos ali era quentinho. Não era a cama do hospital das duas primeiras noites, nem a calçada fria que eu dormia nos últimos dias, sempre com medo de ser morto ou espancado.

Era a casa de Heero.

Toquei com a ponta dos dedos o local onde ele havia depositado o beijo, sentindo meu coração disparar. Sorri e decidi dormir, seria o melhor a fazer.

Dormi razoavelmente bem.

Sem sonhos ou pesadelos.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Eu deveria ter me matado no instante que pousei a cabeça no maldito travesseiro.

Teria sido menos doloroso.

A noite foi um verdadeiro tormento, a imagem de Duo ficava indo e vindo de minha mente, me torturando com aquela maldita verdade silenciosa.

Quando amanheceu me sentia pior ainda. Não havia dormido e simplesmente não conseguia tirar aquele garoto da cabeça. Ele tinha tantos problemas...sem família, sem lugar onde ficar, talvez eu devesse...

Um barulho na porta me tirou do meu estado e me levantei rapidamente, encontrando Duo encostado a parede.

– Bom dia, Duo. – Tentei sorrir, mas falhei miseravelmente. Estava incerto de como as coisas ficariam dali para frente.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, parecendo imensamente triste e percebi que ele tinha as mesmas dúvidas que eu.

– Vou ligar para um amigo, que é médico, para poder cuidar desse corte. – Ergui seu rosto, vendo-o dar um sorriso tímido. – Vá deitar mais um pouco, sim? – Duo assentiu e caminhou até o sofa, ainda mancando.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, suspirando. Aonde eu estava me envolvendo afinal?

Eu nunca fui sentimental, nunca me importei com ninguém, mas com Duo era tão diferente! Ele parecia realmente uma criança desamparada.

Ora, eu não podia ser tão frio a ponto de manda-lo embora com o tornozelo daquele jeito!

Engolindo todo o meu orgulho idiota, liguei para Quatre.

Oh, aquela foi a parte mais difícil! Foi fácil pegar um menino de rua e colocar debaixo do meu teto, mas foi extremamente complicado ligar para Quatre. Levei pelo menos 10 minutos com o telefone nas mãos.

O loiro sequer protestou quando eu contei a situação e apenas disse que logo estaria em meu apartamento. Uma das coisas que sempre admirei em Quatre era sua capacidade de perceber as coisas.

Tomei um banho rápido e passei para a cozinha, me recusando a olhar para o sofa onde Duo dormia. Doía demais.

– Bom dia, Quatre. – Abri a porta calmamente, tentando ignorar tudo que havia dito para o árabe na noite anterior.

– Apesar de dizer que sou um fraco, inútil e coisas parecidas... – Arregalei os olhos. – Sei que você é assim mesmo! – O árabe me abraçou apertado e eu suspirei, completamente aliviado. – Onde está meu paciente? – Eu iria apontar o sofa, quando me assustei com um par de ametistas me olhando intensamente.

– Duo, esse é Quatre. – O americano deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Oh, então foi você quem fez o nosso bloco de gelo derreter? – Senti meu rosto esquentar. – Sente-se aí no sofa que eu vou verificar esse corte. – Duo ficou parado e Quatre lhe sorriu, passando o braço por seus ombros. – Vamos logo! Estou com fome e tenho certeza que Heero estava indo comprar algo saboroso para nós!

Eu tentei, mas não consegui me impedir de rir.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Quando Heero deixou o apartamento me senti acuado diante dos olhos daquele loiro. Ele parecia querer ler minha alma!

– Olha, Duo, o Heero me contou mais ou menos sobre você. – Há...lá vinha os "sinto muito", "eu lamento" e blá blá blá. – Mas isso não importa agora, certo? – Arregalei meus olhos. – Vamos cuidar desse corte e depois vamos ver esse tornozelo inchado.

Sorri verdadeiramente e logo simpatizei com aquele loiro.

Ele cuidou do corte em minha testa e de meu tornozelo com tanta delicadeza que quase nem senti nada. E a conversa dele era extremamente agradável, mesmo eu não podendo responder.

– Viu? Foi rápido. – Eu sorri. – Seu tornozelo não está torcido, não se preocupe. Tome esse remédio pra dor e pronto! E esse curativo tem que ser trocado duas vezes ao dia, certo? – Eu assenti.

Ele abriu a boca para falar algo quando Heero voltou com várias sacolas na mão. Quatre lhe sorriu e foi ajuda-lo.

Enquanto os dois estavam na cozinha eu arrumei a pequena bagunça no sofa e me deitei novamente, com milhões de pensamentos em minha cabeça.

Por quanto tempo eu ficaria ali?

– Mas, Heero, isso é exagero! – Ouvi a risada abafada de Quatre e fui até a cozinha.

– Ora! Eu não sabia do que ele gostava! – Arregalei os olhos quando notei a quantidade de guloseimas sobre a mesa. – Como eu podia adivinhar?

– Então está tentando agrada-lo, senhor Yuy? – Vi as bochechas de Heero adquirirem um tom avermelhado, notando que meu próprio rosto esquentava.

– Ora, Quatre eu só... – Nesse momento ele me viu e me lançou um sorriso contido, que eu retribui prontamente. – Venha, Duo, sente-se aqui conosco. – Eu obedeci e, como uma criança, fiquei olhando todo aquele monte de besteiras, atentamente, tentando escolher o que comer.

Notei o olhar divertido de Quatre sobre mim, enquanto Heero parecia ansioso por alguma coisa. Desistindo de ponderar sobre o que parecia ser mais saboroso, peguei um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, ouvindo Heero suspirar.

– Pensei que não gostaria de nada. – Ele confessou e eu sorri, oferecendo-lhe uma bomba de chocolate.

– Impossível, Heero! – Quatre debochou. – Você trouxe todas as guloseimas que tinham na loja!

– Ora! Assim amanhã eu não preciso sair cedo, né? – Arregalei os olhos, gesto que foi imitado pelo árabe. – Sim, Duo, Quatre me disse que você precisa ficar um tempo sem forçar muito esse tornozelo, então você vai ficar aqui. – Neguei com a cabeça. – Não aceito "não" como resposta. Agora coma. – Apenas assenti, tentando esconder um sorriso satisfeito.

Mas não consegui.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Não sentia vontade alguma de comer. Observar Duo já me era o suficiente.

Ele comia com vontade, se lambuzando com tantos doces. E ficava ainda mais adorável com o rosto sujo de chocolate.

Nunca fui preconceituoso, achar um homem bonito jamais foi problema para mim. E Duo era demasiadamente atraente. Não que eu ficasse pensando nisso a cada segundo. Apenas quando olhava para ele.

– Bem, Heero, estava tudo ótimo, mas eu preciso trabalhar, mesmo hoje sendo sábado. – Vi Duo erguer seus olhos, encarando Quatre. – Mas tenho uma idéia... – Suspirei, já esperando pelo pior, enquanto o americano piscava, curioso.

– Diga, Quatre.

– Hum...eu queria dar um jantar, sabe? – Hum...não era tão ruim. – Mas como Duo não pode ficar andando muito... – Oh! Não! – Por que você não nos convida?

– Porque você sabe que odeio esse tipo de coisa. – Respondi, seco. Duo tocou meus dedos de forma hesitante, me olhando como um filhote de cachorro.

– Acho que ele quer conhecer seus amigos, Heero. – Fuzilei Quatre com os olhos. – Vamos...só Trowa e Wufei! Não seja mal, Heero... – Sua voz tornou-se insuportavelmente doce.

– Hum...Duo...você gostaria? – O americano assentiu, de forma entusiasmada. – Tudo bem, loiro, você venceu, mas não vou cozinhar.

– Pedimos pelo telefone! – Quatre se levantou. – Hoje às oito, está bom? – Respirei fundo, assentindo. – Até mais, Duo! – O árabe depositou um beijo na testa do americano.

Quatre se foi, mas Duo permaneceu sentado a mesa, brincando com os farelos do bolo de chocolate. Ele parecia tão perdido, tão sozinho...tudo culpa daquele maldito acidente.

Sem que minha mente pudesse fazer alguma coisa contra, me ajoelhei ao seu lado, acariciando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Ele sorriu, fechando os olhos para sentir o carinho.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Duo, eu prometo. – Ele assentiu e se virou, passando os braços por meu pescoço.

Me assustei, mas não protestei e deixei-o ficar ali, chorando em meu ombro o quanto quisesse, talvez extravasando pela primeira vez a dor que sentia desde o acidente.

Quando ele se acalmou, fomos até a sala e nos sentamos lado a lado. Sequei suas lágrimas e ele me beijou a bochecha.

– De nada, moleque. – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Moleque sim! – Uma almofada saiu rapidamente do sofa e encontrou minha cabeça. – Duo! – Me fingi sério, mas ele sorriu, me desarmando.

Ficamos assim, sorrindo um para o outro, como dois babacas sentimentais que acabaram de descobrir algo muito precioso.

Depois de um tempo notei que ele tentava dizer algo, mas o som não saía. Passei o braço por seus ombros, o acalmando.

– Tudo bem, Duo. – Afirmei. – Você não fala há muito tempo? – Ele negou e eu ergui a sobrancelha. – Alguns anos? – Negativa. – Meses? – Outra negativa. – Hum...semanas? – Ele fez uma cara engraçada. – Desde o...acidente? – Ele afirmou, de forma triste.

Mais que merda de vida! Não bastasse ter perdido toda a família ele também havia perdido a fala? O que mais o destino havia reservado para ele?

– Vai ficar tudo bem. – Disse de forma suave. – Logo isso passa...deve ser só um pequeno trauma. – Ele assentiu, tentando sorrir. – Sem máscaras, Duo, não precisa fingir estar feliz...eu sei como é não ter motivos para sorrir. – Ele negou veementemente com a cabeça e eu fiquei confuso. – Que foi? Você tem motivos para sorrir? – Ele assentiu e beijou minha bochecha, encaixando a cabeça em meu pescoço, se aconchegando mais a mim.

Eu era o motivo de seu sorriso?

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Oh...sim! Heero era o único motivo do meu sorriso.

Era gostoso estar tão perto dele. Me fazia sentir...em casa. Afundei mais o rosto em seu pescoço, suspirando satisfeito.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos apenas daquele jeito. Eu me sentia leve perto dele, como se todas as minhas dores fossem para algum lugar bem longe, onde não podiam me atingir. E Heero...não sei em que Heero ficou pensando, mas se que ele suspirava vez ou outra, parecendo satisfeito com algo.

Acho que fizemos um pacto silencioso sobre não pensar no quanto toda aquela situação era estranha.

– Duo? – Sua voz grave fez todos os meus pêlos se arrepiarem.

Me recusei a abrir os olhos, estava tão bom ali. Mas ele se afastou delicadamente, me deitando no sofa. Imediatamente me enrosquei como um gato, tentando buscar o calor que havia perdido com a falta de contato com seu corpo.

– Manhoso. – O ouvi murmurar, enquanto se afastava.

Sorri, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Gostava de estar com ele, e estava extremamente feliz por poder ficar ali mais tempo.

Acabei realmente pegando no sono e quando acordei já era hora do almoço. Comemos em silêncio, eu fiquei calado por motivos óbvios e Heero...parecia distante.

– Você pode tomar um banho, certo? Deixei algumas roupas separadas no banheiro. – Eu neguei. – Que foi? Não quer tomar banho? – Eu ri e me levantei, arrumando a louça na pia. – Não precisa, Duo! – Ele ficou atrás do meu corpo, tentando tomar um prato das minhas mãos.

Eu me esquivei, mas ele pressionou o corpo contra o meu, tentando pegar o objeto. Eu me mexi, tentando fugir, feliz por ouvir o som da sua risada.

– Me dê, Duo! Você não pode ficar em pé muito tempo! – Eu me virei para ele, segurando o prato nas suas costas, abraçando-o no processo.

Eu continuaria rindo se não tivesse percebido a posição que estávamos. O corpo dele estava colado ao meu, eu olhava para cima como se fosse beija-lo. Céus!

– Vá...vá tomar um banho, Duo. – Eu assenti rapidamente, me afastando em seguida.

O que foram aqueles arrepios que eu senti quando estava tão próximo dele?

Me tranquei no banheiro, ainda sentindo meu coração disparado. Que idiotice! Por que eu pensei em...beijar ele? Aquela posição que ficamos...o corpo dele tão perto...a boca...ah não! Absurdo!

Terminei o banho e saí cautelosamente do banheiro, tentando fugir dele. O motivo? Nem eu mesmo sei. Quando o encontrei jogado no sofa da sala, respirei fundo, tentando não deixar meu rosto me trair, mostrando todo o meu nervosismo.

– Vou trocar seu curativo, venha. – Seu tom tão normal me tranqüilizou e eu me sentei ao seu lado, sorrindo. – Você não tem mais ninguém, Duo? Tios, tias? – Eu neguei, sentindo seus dedos longos tirando a curativo. – Nenhuma casa que possa ir? – Neguei novamente. – Hum...depois teremos que pensar no que fazer, certo? – Sorri, assentindo.

Eu não queria pensar...só queria ficar ali, onde estava protegido daquele mundo que só havia me dado dor.

Ele terminou o curativo e esboçou um sorriso. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas e ele deu um sorriso de verdade.

– Não estou acostumado a sorrir com tanta freqüência. – Ele bagunçou minha franja. – Acho que você está me fazendo bem. – Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

Ele apenas deu um sorriso sincero e saiu, me deixando com o peito aquecido por causa daquelas palavras.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Duo era um anjo.

O sorriso infantil, o jeito tão encantador...até mesmo quando quase nos beijamos não senti malícia nenhuma de sua parte.

Na verdade não houve malícia nem da minha parte. Não sei...ele era lindo, mas eu só conseguia vê-lo com uma criança, um irmão...ou até mesmo um filho.

Filho...hum...não era um idéia tão absurda.

O toque do telefone me tirou de meus devaneios.

– Heero Yuy.

– _Hey, Heero, Quatre pediu para eu confirmar o jantar, tudo certo mesmo?_ – Eu quase sorri com a voz incrédula de Trowa.

– Sim, tudo certo sim.

– _Hum..._ – Algo me dizia que aquela conversa não acabava ali. – _Heero.._. – Bingo! – _Esse rapaz...é aquele rapaz mesmo?_

– Sim, Trowa, pode deixar a curiosidade de lado. – Ele ameaçou protestar, mas eu continuar. – Eu sei que você está curioso, mas vai conhecê-lo hoje.

– _Ok, Yuy, até mais tarde._ – Dei um meio sorriso, imaginando o rosto de meu amigo corado.

Por que tanta curiosidade sobre Duo? Eu podia até imaginar o alarde que Quatre fizera em volta do americano.

Hn.

Quando me virei me deparei com um par de olhos violetas. Levei uma mão ao peito, tentando acalmar meu coração por causa do susto. Duo, além de mudo, também era bem silencioso em suas aproximações.

– O que foi, Duo? – Afaguei sua franja. – Quer alguma coisa? – Ele apontou pro sofa. – Quer que eu me sente com você? – Recebi uma resposta afirmativa e fiz o que ele me pedia.

Duo me olhou pro alguns instantes, parecendo incerto, mas logo se aconchegou a mim e apoiou a cabeça e meu ombro. Me assustei de início, mas depois sorri, passando o braço por seus ombros.

– Sente falta desse carinho, né? – Ele assentiu, suspirando. – Tudo bem, sempre que quiser pode vir até mim. – Ele se afastou e me olhou espantado. – É verdade, Duo, eu vou estar aqui...e você vai estar comigo, certo? – Sua afirmação foi extremamente veemente e seu sorriso quase me cegou. – Eu não sei o que é...mas me sinto meio...pai perto de você. – Ele encostou a cabeça novamente em meu ombro. – Você não precisa ir embora...nunca.

Ok...ok...eu provavelmente estava surtando, mas quem pode me condenar? Duo exercia uma atração magnética...seus sorrisos simplesmente me conquistaram e eu não me permiti pensar mais sobre aquilo. Ele ficaria e ponto final.

Claro que eu tomaria todas as providências legais para isso.

Notei que ele cochilava e o peguei no colo, deitando-o em minha cama.

– Pode dormir, Duo. – Ele assentiu, manhosamente. – Talvez você esteja com anemia, tenho que tomar providências. – Murmurei, enquanto saía do quarto.

É...era a decisão certa! Eu deveria cuidar dele e lhe dar o futuro que aquele acidente tirou.

Não era um cara emotivo, como já disse, mas sempre tive a péssima mania de tomar decisões rápido demais. Mas nunca voltava atrás.

E daquela vez não seria exceção.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Aquela preocupação era simplesmente adorável! Heero era imensamente adorável.

Menos quando ele me acordava!

– Vamos, Duo! Daqui a pouco eles vão estar aqui! – Me virei, vendo-o de forma ainda embaçada. – Comprei essas peças de roupa pra você, acho que são do seu tamanho. – Me sentei esfregando os olhos, sorrindo de forma agradecida. – De nada, mas ande logo! – Completamente sonolento, me levantei, sendo arrastado para o banheiro em seguida.

Ele nem ao menos respeitou meu tornozelo machucado!

Enquanto tomava banho me permiti pensar sobre toda a situação.

Ele disse que eu ficaria, e eu, com toda certeza, não contestaria essa decisão. Ora! Eu queria ficar com ali, onde estaria protegido de tudo.

E eu também queria ficar com Heero.

Certos sentimentos se desenvolvem rápido demais. Eu me sentia bem perto dele, era bom, era...gostoso. A sensação era...indescritível. Era como se ele fosse minha família. Eu não sentia medo ou nada parecido, era como se fosse o certo, mesmo sendo extremamente confuso.

Oh sim! Era muito, mais muito confuso. Afinal eu estava na casa de um estranho, que parecia gostar de mim como um pai gosta de um filho e...o mais estranho era que eu não conseguia achar tudo estranho! Merda de confusão dos diabos!

Heero era um louco...ele havia saído de casa e me deixado lá, enquanto comprava roupas para mim. Bem eu poderia tê-lo roubado, mas ele não se importou e isso me fez sentir muito muito bem! E ainda me deu um presente! Ele era tão gentil, tão carinhoso, tão quentinho...parecia um irmão mais velho...ou um pai.

Hum...Heero...pai...hum...estranho.

– Duo? Morreu aí dentro? Você não pode ficar em pé tanto tempo! – Eu sorri com o tom zangado e terminei de tirar o xampu do cabelo, atentando para o fato que ele havia comprado outro.

Terminei de lavar meus cabelos e me sequei rapidamente, mas molhei todo o chão do banheiro no processo. Quando abri a porta, reparei que ele estava encostado a parede, com uma expressão nada boa no rosto.

– Acho que você vai ficar sem banho por uma semana, né? – Abaixei os olhos, fazendo minha melhor cara de "cachorro sem dono". – Ah, céus! Não faz assim! – Ele tomou uma das toalhas e secou meu cabelo. – As roupas estão na cama, eu vou tomar um banho. – Eu me virei e sorri amplamente.

Caminhei calmamente pelo corredor, tentando não mancar muito, mas um barulho alto seguido de um coro de palavrões me fez correr rapidamente até a porta do banheiro, para, em seguida, praticamente voar até o quarto.

– Duo! Era pra tomar banho, não pra transformar meu banheiro em um lago! – Eu sorri, trancando a porta do quarto, ouvindo-o bater do outro lado. – Eu caí naquela merda de chão molhado! – Se eu tivesse voz, com certeza, minha gargalhada soaria extremamente alta. – Seu moleque mimado, não sabe nem enxugar um banheiro e... – E ele seguiu resmungando até que ouvi o barulho da porta do banheiro ser fechada.

Cautelosamente coloquei a cabeça para fora e olhei em direção ao banheiro, recebendo uma toalha encharcada em meu rosto.

– Nunca mais molhe meu banheiro desse jeito! – Ouvi o som de sua gargalhada e sorri junto.

De forma alguma seria ruim morar ali com ele.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Sequei o banheiro pacientemente, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Era divertido até. Claro que tirando a dor nas costas por causa do tombo.

Tomei um banho rápido, me vestindo em seguida, indo encontra-lo na sala. Duo me olhou, tentando esconder o sorriso e falhando miseravelmente.

– Então você acha divertido que eu caia por causa de você não é, moleque? – Ele se encolheu no sofa, ainda rindo. – Ora...vamos ver quem leva a melhor agora! – Sem aviso avancei sobre ele, castigando-o com cócegas.

Senti até pena do pobre americano que se contorcia e tentava me empurrar, mas não conseguia por causa do riso compulsivo.

– E agora, heim? Heim? – Ele continuava a rir e eu sorria junto, adorando aqueles momentos tão simples e que há tanto eu não compartilhava.

Eu estava me _divertindo._

Há quanto tempo aquilo não acontecia? Hum...acho que desde de nunca.

Só parei quando seus chutes passaram a deixar as áreas, onde acertavam, doloridas. Me sentei, ofegando, notando que sua respiração não estava melhor. Ele me sorriu, ajeitando carinhosamente meu cabelo e minha blusa, que estava completamente amarrotada.

Fiz o mesmo com ele, tentando arrumar os fios que se soltavam da longa trança com a qual ele havia prendido o cabelo. Quando estávamos um pouco mais apresentáveis, ele se sentou ereto e deu a entender que queria escrever. Eu rapidamente peguei um bloco e uma caneta e os entreguei, esperando ansiosamente pelo que ele escreveria.

Era estranho, seria a primeira vez que ele se faria entender de forma mais objetiva. Tirando a vez que ele escreveu no vidro do carro.

Ele me devolveu o bloco e abaixou a cabeça, parecendo constrangido. Olhei atentamente o papel antes de começar a lê-lo. Merda! Do que eu estava com medo afinal? Que ele dissesse que queria ir embora?

"_Eu me sinto feliz de estar aqui...e também quero agradecer por tudo que está fazendo por mim...muito obrigado, espero não causar transtornos, não quero incomodar e...gosto muito de você...muito mesmo. E gostaria de ficar aqui...estar aqui é como estar em casa."_

Pisquei, relendo novamente. Eram palavras simples. Extremamente simples, mas havia tanta sinceridade...Quase não consegui conter as lágrimas.

Duo gostava de mim. Simplesmente gostava. Era tão...simples...tão assustadoramente simples. Ele não queria incomodar...incomodar? Há! Ele havia me feito sorrir...rir...gargalhar! Como ele poderia estar me atrapalhando?

Com calma, pousei o bloco sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofa e o encarei, fazendo-o me olhar. Ele tentou desviar, mas eu mantive seu queixo firme entre meus dedos.

– Você nunca será um transtorno. – Afirmei, secando as poucas lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. – Você me fez sorrir como eu nunca havia sorriso antes, Duo...eu me sinto leve perto de você...eu quero sentir isso, eu quero que esta seja a sua casa. – Ele esboçou um sorriso. – Quero ser sua família. – Ele apenas me abraçou forte, soluçando contra meu pescoço.

Eu acariciei sua trança, tentando acalma-lo. Sim...eu seria a família dele e ele a minha.

Ter um filho adotivo não deveria ser tão ruim, certo?

Continua...

* * *

Hey, pessoas! Esse cap veio bem rápido, huh? 

O que estão achando, heim? Gostaram do cap maior? E...e...gostaram aí do finalzinho?

/Se escondendo/

Críticas, elogios e puxões de orelha são bem vindos!

Quero deixar meus agradecimentos as fofas que me deixaram reviews: Elfa Ju Bloom, Celly M, Anna-Malfoy, belle malfoy, Karin Kamya, MaiMai, Yuki e Hinas.

**Ju**, minha linda, você TEM que ser citada, viu? Só Deus sabe o quanto vc me ajudou! Beijos, fofa!

Ai Ai, **Celly**, mais um review desse e pode encomendar meu caixão, ok?

**Anna-Malfoy**...hum...vamos deixar o suspense no ar, né? Mas logo o acidente do Duo vai ser completamente revelado!

**Belle-malfoy**...quando eu começo a escrever algo é justamente nisso que penso: tem que ser diferente! E que bom que quem lê capta isso!

Ah...**Karin**...seu comentário me deixou feito um tomate, ta? Hum...eu realmente tento fazer coisas diferentes...pelo menos tento, né?

Ah...**MaiMai**...o que pode ser mais fofo que eles juntos? O Hee cuidando do Duo, huh? Acho que vc já teve a resposta pra sua torcida!

Bem, **Yuki**, esse tema surgiu do nada, viu? E fico feliz em ver que vcs gostam dessas coisas loucas que aparecem na minha mente.

**Hinas**, minha fofa! Acredite que vou tentar fazer vc não sentir mais saudades! E meus fics são isso tudo? Nyaaaaa /assemelhando-se a um tomate/

Bem...por hoje é só, pessoal! E desculpem a falta de acentos e outros errinhos similares!

Aguardo comentários!

Beijos!


	3. CAP III

Eu acariciei sua trança, tentando acalma-lo. Sim...eu seria a família dele e ele a minha.

Ter um filho adotivo não deveria ser tão ruim, certo?

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Meu peito explodiria de felicidade se continuasse naquele abraço tão reconfortante. Ele queria ser minha família. Por um motivo obscuro e talvez absurdo ele queria ser a família de um garoto que nem conhecia direito.

Mas...quem disse que eu me importava? Se ele queria ser meu pai, irmão ou o diabo que fosse, eu seria o que ele quisesse. Já não tinha o que perder mesmo.

Me afastei do abraço, mirando seus impressionantes olhos azuis, que pareciam mais brilhantes. Sorri, tendo certeza que os meus olhos estavam como os dele.

– Você aceita, Duo? – Eu pisquei confuso. – Aceita ser minha família? – Eu assenti, mas mantive a expressão confusa no rosto. – Eu...não sei o porquê disso tudo, mas sinto que é o certo. – Eu sorri, me impedindo de pensar naquilo, apenas aceitando silenciosamente aquela oferta tão generosa.

Nos encaramos por minutos que pareceram intermináveis, apenas sorrindo e apreciando aquela nova realidade. Éramos uma família.

Às vezes as formas que os acontecimentos se desenvolvem podem ser bizarras.

– Daqui a pouco eles devem estar aqui, então tenho que te prevenir sobre certas coisas. – Ergui as sobrancelhas, curioso. – Primeiro Quatre e Trowa são namorados. – Eu assenti, um pouco confuso. – E Wufei ele tem uma tendência a... – Ele não pode completar a frase porque a campainha tocou.

Com um suspiro resignado ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta, parecendo nem um pouco satisfeito com aquela reunião.

Eu torci o forro da almofada, subitamente nervoso com o aparecimento dos amigos de Heero. Não sabia porque, mas queria que eles gostassem de mim.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Havia uma coisa que eu odiava mais que pedir desculpas: receber pessoas em meu apartamento. Isso era, pra se dizer o mínimo, insuportável. Sim, eu era anti-social, mal-humorado e similares e como tal não gostava nem um pouco de ver meu espaço sendo invadido por outras pessoas, mesma que fossem amigos de longa data.

Sem contar que eu estava sentindo que algo definitivamente não correria bem naquele encontro.

Abri a porta e imediatamente me deparei com o enorme sorriso de Quatre. Murmurei algo incompreensível e dei passagem para meus amigos.

– E aí, Heero, ainda estressado? – Lancei um olhar mortal a Wufei, mas notei que tanto ele quanto Trowa pareciam procurar algo. – A gente já te perdoou, mas cadê o... – No mesmo instante Duo surgiu no campo de visão de todos.

Notei que o americano sorria nervosamente, parecendo ansioso. Dei um meio sorriso e me aproximei dele, passando um braço por seus ombros, deixando bem claro para que Wufei não tentasse encostar nele.

Hn. Poucos segundos foram o suficiente para notar o olhar cobiçoso daquele chinês sem vergonha.

– Duo, esses são Trowa Barton e Chang Wufei. – O americano hesitou por um momento, mas apertou a mão de meus amigos, voltando rapidamente pro abrigo dos meus braços, me lançando um sorriso.

Eu derreteria com o calor daquele sorriso se não tivesse três pares de olhos curiosos direcionados diretamente para mim. Delicadamente me afastei de Duo e tentei assumir, da melhor forma possível, meu papel de anfitrião.

– Vamos sentar? – Perguntei educadamente. Todos me olharam de forma estranha e em seguida riram.

– Pra que tanta formalidade? – Trowa disse e se jogou no sofá.

– Só tentei ser...gentil. – Cocei o pescoço em um gesto nervoso, me sentando no outro sofá, com Duo ao me lado.

Quatre se sentou do outro lado de Duo e começou um pequeno monólogo, entretendo o americano que hora ou outra sorria de forma mais ampla.

Suspirei de forma cansada e até consegui conversar de forma civilizada com Trowa e Wufei, que pareciam ter esquecido das minhas grosserias anteriores. Mas mesmo assim não deixei de reparar nos olhares longos que aquele chinês lançava na direção de Duo.

Merda! Se Wufei estava pensando que...

– Estamos com fome, Heero! Não é, Duo? – Olhei para Quatre e em seguida para Duo vendo o americano afirmar efusivamente.

Assenti, mas já prevendo uma grande batalha pela frente.

– O que vamos pedir? – Impressionante como 4 pessoas podem discordar completamente. Wufei, Trowa e Quatre conseguiram querer cada um, um tipo de comida, eu particularmente também discordei dos três então...

– Acho que podemos deixar Duo decidir, né? – Olhei de esguelha para Wufei, vendo o sorriso predador em seus lábios.

Concordei novamente e entreguei o bloco e uma caneta para o americano, que pareceu um tanto quanto acuado com todos os olhares voltados para ele. Só então eu reparei o que estávamos fazendo.

Céus! Duo nem os conhecia direito! E todos o olhavam com aquele quê de pena! Sorri de forma doce pra ele e baguncei sua franja, vendo-o suspirar aliviado.

Duo escreveu rapidamente e me entregou o bloco. Eu li e o olhei de forma...confusa. Ele tomou meu gesto como algo opressivo, pois se encolheu contra o encosto do sofá. Rapidamente tentei desfazer essa impressão sorrindo.

– Bem...então comeremos pizza! – Quatre bateu palmas, Trowa apenas sorriu e Wufei negou com a cabeça.

– Você vai mimar esse garoto, Yuy. – Eu o olhei de forma nada agradável.

– Eu e Duo vamos até a cozinha separar as coisas. – Quatre se ergueu, sendo seguido pelo americano, que já não mancava tanto.

Assim que eles passaram pelo portal que dava acesso a cozinha eu encarei Wufei abertamente. Não estava gostando da forma que ele olhava o americano, não estava gostando do tom da sua voz e menos ainda da forma que ele retribuiu meu olhar.

– Mantenha-se longe dele, Chang, ou eu juro que termino nossa amizade de uma forma bem dolorosa. – Ele arregalou os olhos e eu fiz os pedidos pelo telefone, não dando tempo de qualquer retalhe.

Eu podia jurar que vi um sorriso nos lábios de Trowa, mas não pude ter certeza. Qual era a graça afinal?

– Você parece um pai superprotetor. – Ergui as sobrancelhas, encarando o latino.

– Ou um amante ciumento. Mas fique tranqüilo, Heero, não vou atacar seu menino! – O sorriso que ele deu foi genuíno e eu me senti um babaca agindo daquela forma tão exagerada.

– É que ele parece tão...frágil. – Confessei. – Tenho que protegê-lo.

– Você não tem que protegê-lo, Heero, você quer, é diferente. – Trowa deu um daqueles sorrisos enviesados e eu tive que concordar. – Não se culpe tanto, nem assuma tantas responsabilidades dessa forma. – Eu suspirei.

Por que tudo tinha que ser tão malditamente complicado?

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Quatre era uma companhia formidável! Tinha sempre uma palavra doce ou algo engraçado na ponta da língua!

– Não foi simples, mas...estamos juntos afinal! – Eu sorri, gostando do brilho nos olhos do árabe quando ele falava de Trowa.

Ao mesmo tempo em que achava ótima toda aquela felicidade, eu me sentia estranho, talvez querendo um pouco daquilo para mim.

Abandonei esses pensamentos estranhos e ajudei Quatre a pegar alguns copos no armário. Quando fiquei na ponta dos pés, não pude evitar uma careta de dor com a pontada que senti no tornozelo.

– Ah, céus! Duo, eu acho melhor você ir sentar! – Tentei negar. – Sim, sim e sim! Como eu pude me esquecer do seu tornozelo? Que tipo de médico eu sou? – Eu ri, com aquele pequeno surto e Quatre sorriu também. – Vá logo! Deixa que eu arrumo as coisas! Pede pro Trowa vir me ajudar! – Ele piscou marotamente e eu senti minhas bochechas corarem.

Caminhei da melhor forma possível, tentando não colocar meu peso em meu tornozelo dolorido, mas algo que ouviu me fez parar.

– _Vai me dizer que você não gostaria que ele retribuísse tudo que você está fazendo por ele, Yuy?_ – Identifiquei a voz de Wufei e rapidamente calculei que estavam falando de mim.

– _Chega disso, Chang! Por que você quer tanto me provocar?_ – Heero parecia bem irritado.

– _Você não imaginou como seria ter aquele corpo para si, Heero? Por Deus! Duo é simplesmente perfeito! E seria uma forma bem...prazerosa dele te pagar por tudo isso, afinal daqui pra frente, se você realmente pretende fazer o que diz, ele só te dará despesas e dor de cabeça...seria a melhor forma de ele te pagar todos esses favores._ – Senti minhas bochechas pegarem fogo, entendo claramente sobre o que falavam.

Nunca fui tão ingênuo a ponto de não entender certas coisas. Não é porque nunca havia sido tocado que não entenderia quando diziam que eu deveria...me deitar com Heero.

– _Você é um pervertido, Chang, e só não te expulso porque..._

– _Porque você sabe que o deseja!_ – Arregalei meus olhos, incerto de continuar ou não escutando aquela conversa.

Esperei que Heero retrucasse, dissesse que não me desejava, que era absurdo, mas o silêncio imperou por vários momentos, enquanto eu sentia meu estômago afundar.

– _Ele...é apenas uma criança_. – A voz de Heero deixava bem clara sua raiva contida. – _E chega desse assunto, não quero criar brigas hoje. O que sinto por Duo é um sentimento paternal, apenas isso._ – Sem que eu percebesse um profundo sentimento de desapontamento surgiu em meu peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas rapidamente empurrei isso para longe.

Deliberadamente deixei que percebessem meus passos. Heero se virou me encarando, parecendo assustado. Eu sorri, tentando não demonstrar que havia ouvido aquilo tudo.

Mas certas coisas começavam a maquinar na minha mente.

– Você ainda está mancando, Duo, sente-se aqui. – Eu assenti, me sentando novamente ao lado de Heero.

Notei que o silêncio era quase constrangedor e eu nada podia fazer pra melhorar aquela situação. Olhei para o japonês tentando lhe mostrar que não estava gostando nada daquele clima.

Ele apenas deitou a mão em minha bochecha e sorriu de forma contida. Meu peito se aqueceu com o gesto e sem que eu percebesse já me aconchegava perto dele, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Os olhares espantados pareceram não incomodar Heero, pois quando eu tentei me afastar, ele me manteve firme junto a seu corpo.

– Duo... – Meu corpo se arrepiou com aquele sussurro em minha orelha. – Não precisa ficar assim, essa é sua casa. – Eu assenti, vendo que Wufei e Trowa tinham umas expressões engraçadas nos rostos. – Você pode ficar assim se desejar, eles não tem nada a ver com isso. – Sorri, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Era diferente daquela vez...as palavras de Wufei criaram uma pequena confusão em minha mente, me fazendo crer que estar tão próximo a Heero era errado. Bem...mas nem por isso deixava de ser bom!

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Aquelas caras...oh, merda! Qual era o problema? Sim, eu queria ficar perto de Duo! Eu queria ter aquela sensação gostosa de ter uma família! E ao contrário do que Wufei disse, eu não desejava o americano. Céus! Eu o queria como a um irmão mais novo ou até como a um filho!

Aquele chinês tinha uma mente doentia se pensava que eu teria algo com Duo. Ele era apenas uma...criança.

– Já está tudo arrumado na sala de jantar! – Quatre apareceu, sorrindo como sempre e não pareceu nem um pouco chocado com minha proximidade com Duo. – Heero você trocou o curativo dele? – Assenti. – Hum...ele está mancando muito, acho que seria prudente engessa-lo. – O americano se sobressaltou e negou veementemente com a cabeça.

– Mas, Duo... – Tentei.

– Bem, então você terá que permanecer quieto! – A voz de Quatre soou autoritária. – Nada de ficar passeando pela casa! – O americano assentiu. – Bom, melhor assim!

Alguns minutos depois nossa janta chegou. Conversamos de forma até animada e pude notar que Duo já estava um pouco mais à vontade. Vendo-o sorrindo daquele jeito, com os olhos tão brilhantes, ninguém imaginaria tudo que havia acontecido com ele.

Mas graças a Deus terminou rápido. Não sei se agüentaria ver os olhares de Wufei por mais tempo. Eu não estava com ciúmes! Eu só não queria que Duo se magoasse!

– Quatre, posso falar com você um instante? – O árabe assentiu, se levantando junto comigo.

Eu havia tomado uma decisão e não voltaria atrás.

Após incontáveis protestos, perguntas e questionamentos o árabe resolveu me ajudar, mas deixou bem claro que não aprovava minha idéia.

Hn. Como se eu precisasse de aprovação para tomar minhas decisões.

– Se é realmente isso que você quer, vou ver o que posso fazer, mas não posso prometer. – Eu assenti.

– Eu realmente quero isso, Quatre, sinto que devo isso a ele. – O árabe apenas negou com a cabeça.

– Só espero que não se arrependa depois, meu amigo. – Controlei minha fúria e apenas lhe dei as costas, voltando para a mesa, encontrando Duo rindo descontroladamente de algo que Trowa dissera.

– Qual a graça, heim? – Quando notou minha presença o americano rapidamente tentou suprimir o riso. – Trowa? Wufei?

– Estávamos contando detalhes da sua vida sórdida pra ele. – Ergui uma sobrancelha. – Não se preocupe. – Alguns minutos depois meus amigos se despediram e, abençoadamente, foram embora.

Mas se eu soubesse o que aconteceria com certeza não deixaria Wufei sair vivo pela porta.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

No momento que ouvi a porta sendo fechada senti meu estômago afundar, enquanto aqueles pensamentos iam e vinham da minha mente.

– Então, Duo, o que achou? Gostou deles? – Praticamente pulei do sofá ao ouvir aquela voz grossa. – O que foi? – Heero se aproximou e tocou em meu ombro, mas eu me encolhi. – Céus! O que há? – O tom preocupado me fez enxergar o quão estúpido estava sendo.

Heero não iria me agarrar.

Me virei, sorrindo, abandonando por hora aqueles pensamentos esquisitos. Mas algumas frases que Wufei disse ainda ficaram vagando na minha mente.

– Pensei que tivesse acontecido algo. – Seu sorriso sincero fez meu coração bater mais rápido. – Você fica tão mais bonito sorrindo. – Corei, adorando quando sua mão descansou em minha bochecha. – Ainda está com fome? Tem ainda aquela pizza que você gostou. – Fechei os olhos, tentando imaginar porque ele era tão doce comigo se eu jamais poderia retribuir tudo aquilo.

As palavras de Wufei assaltaram minha mente e no instante seguinte tomei minha decisão.

– Eu estava pensando em... – Ele me encarou abertamente, profundamente chocado quando me sentei em colo, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. – Duo...o que... – Novamente suas palavras morreram quando deixei meus lábios alcançarem seu pescoço.

Era a única forma que eu podia retribuir tudo aquilo.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Deus do céu! O que estava acontecendo? Os toques na minha pele, aquela língua...

Tentei afastar aquele americano louco de meu colo, mas quando seus dentes roçaram minha pele, tudo que pude fazer foi gemer puxando-o mais para mim.

Seu corpo todo tremeu e então me dei conta da real extensão dos fatos.

Duo...estava tentando...tentando...me seduzir? Dormir comigo? O quão bizarro era aquilo?

Com um gesto nada delicado o joguei no sofá, encarando-o num misto de fúria e confusão. Seu olhar amedrontado me deu noção que ele não tinha a menor idéia do que estava tentando fazer. Bem, talvez tivesse, mas nem tanto a ponto de saber que eu estava completamente chocado com aquilo.

Em momento algum, desde que eu o havia conhecido, eu tinha pensado em algo do tipo! A afeição que surgiu por ele era como um carinho de pai, de irmão mais velho e ele pareceu retribuir esse sentimento. Então porque aquilo?

Minha cabeça deu um verdadeiro nó, enquanto minha mente corria em círculos tentando achar uma resposta lógica para aquilo tudo. Duo não me desejava, isso estava explícito em seus olhos temerosos, mas algo o estava impulsionando e...

Segurei seu pulso, quando ele tentou abrir minha blusa, de forma bruta, machucando-o no processo. O vi se encolher e tentar puxar o braço, mas eu não permiti.

Um turbilhão de imagens invadiu minha mente e sem que eu percebesse toda minha confusão foi pro espaço e só o que sobrou foi a raiva por aquilo ter acontecido, raiva por ele tentar me tocar, por tentar destruir algo que eu queria construir com ele.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – Gritei soltando seu pulso. – Seu idiota! Por que quer isso? Por que quer me tocar? Logo a mim? – Me levantei, andando furiosamente de um lado para outro. – Como você consegue ser tão cego? Tão burro? – Ele se encolheu, lágrimas rolando por seu rosto de forma abundante.

Ele estava...chorando. Por minha causa, por minha culpa! Novamente a culpa da sua dor era minha!

Num momento de extrema fúria, não sei se comigo mesmo ou com toda a situação, eu o ergui pelos ombros, fazendo-o me encarar. Ele tentou se afastar, mas eu não permiti.

O que vi em seus olhos foi medo, mágoa...solidão. E a merda da culpa era toda minha!

– Fui eu, Duo! – Gritei, vendo-o fechar os olhos. – Era eu o maldito motorista! Era eu naquele maldito carro que matou a sua família! – Seu corpo enrijeceu e eu suspirei em parte aliviado por finalmente confessar minha culpa e em parte arrependido, porque a expressão em seu rosto eu jamais iria esquecer.

Era como se eu o tivesse traído, era como se ele tivesse perdido o único apoio que o mantinha erguido.

Com passos cambaleantes ele andou até a parede, se encostando a ela, escorregando até se sentar, abraçando os joelhos e escondendo o rosto entre eles.

Céus! O que eu havia feito? Havia jogado toda aquela verdade horrível em momento de fúria sem motivos! Eu não tinha o direito de magoa-lo desse jeito.

– Duo... – Chamei com voz rouca, me aproximando devagar. Ele ergueu os olhos e tentou se encolher, deixando claro que eu não deveria chegar mais perto. – Me perdoe, eu não tinha que te contar assim...eu...você precisa saber de tudo, mas...eu não entendi porque você fez aquilo...eu... – Seu corpo tremeu levemente, chamando minha atenção e me aproximei, tentando abraça-lo, mas ele apenas se debateu, me empurrando para longe.

Sentei em sua frente, chocado com todos os sentimentos que refletiam em seus olhos. O mais forte, mais pungente, me fez ver o quão estúpido eu havia sido em falar tudo da forma que falei. Seu olhar me acusava, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia magoado.

– Duo, eu...o que aconteceu foi que... – Ele virou o rosto, em um gesto infantil. – Não foi bem eu...por favor, me deixe explicar! – Implorei, vendo que as lágrimas não cessavam.

Ele me encarou, deixando que seus olhos tentassem desvendar os meus. Não sei o que ele encontrou, mas sei que foi o suficiente para ele fazer um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

– Eu estava parado em um sinal...estava indo trabalhar então...outro carro ultrapassou o sinal na hora que o da onde eu estava abriu...ele bateu diretamente em mim...eu perdi o controle da direção e quando vi...sua família naquela esquina... – Sem que eu percebesse algumas lágrimas escaparam de seu confinamento, enquanto meu peito parecia mais leve por contar tudo. – Eu...não fui eu, mas...se eu tivesse controlado o carro, se não tivesse... – Me calei ao sentir o calor de seus braços em volta do meu corpo.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Não...eu não consegui controlar o impulso que me moveu. Quando o vi chorando e tremendo, como se fosse ele quem tivesse perdido a família, tudo o que pude fazer foi abraça-lo, deixando que ele próprio procurasse sua rendição em meus braços.

Seus soluços se misturaram com os meus. Meu coração doía tanto...a única pessoa que me ajudou, me acolheu...foi justamente a que matou tudo o que eu tinha.

– Me perdoa...por favor...me perdoa, Duo...eu não...eu não... – Sorri levemente, me afastando e secando suas lágrimas.

Ele não teve culpa, foi tão vítima quanto eu. A culpa foi do maldito que bateu no carro de Heero...aquele japonês, apesar da pose de durão, jamais faria aquilo..jamais mataria a minha família.

Não sei se sempre fui capaz de perdoar fácil, de esquecer, mas com Heero...eu preferia apagar aquilo tudo. Não seria fácil...mesmo indiretamente havia sido o seu carro...era ele quem estava dirigindo, mas...eu sabia, minha mente sabia que a culpa não era dele. Mas meu coração...

– Por favor...eu... – Pousei um dedo em seus lábios, mas ele retirou minha mão. – Eu não deveria ter contado assim, mas você tentou... – Senti meu rosto esquentar e me afastei, indo encostar novamente na parede. – Você...pode me perdoar? Pode...continuar aqui? Me deixando ser a família que te tirei? – Agarrei o pequeno cinzeiro que estava na mesinha ao lado e taquei nele.

Ele arregalou os olhos, mas em seguida sorriu suavemente em meio às lágrimas.

– Você...acha que...a culpa não é minha? – Assenti, tentando ignorar minha vontade de sair correndo da frente dele e chorar até minhas lágrimas secarem. O sorriso que ele me deu, deixou claro o seu alívio. – Eu...não queria, mas tudo aconteceu tão de repente que... – Abaixei a cabeça e ele se calou. Eu não queria mais tocar no assunto, já seria difícil demais conviver com aquilo.

Mas eu teria que fazê-lo, não queria sair de perto de Heero. Era uma contradição, mas...eu não pude evitar. A forma que ele me tratou, antes mesmo de saber quem eu era, me livrando daqueles homens na rua, seu sorriso reconfortante...teria que valer a pena o sacrifício de conviver com a verdade de que fora ele quem matara meus pais e meu irmão.

– Você deve estar me achando um babaca aqui sentado chorando como uma mocinha, quando na verdade deveria estar te consolando. – Eu ri de forma sincera e ele se aproximou, me abraçando.

Retribuí o abraço, admitindo para mim mesmo que não poderia viver sem aquele calor tão...certo. Ele...era a minha família a partir daquele momento.

– Duo, eu conversei com Quatre e...eu sei que não é o melhor momento, mas ele pode me ajudar no que eu quero...e eu queria que você soubesse que...quero adotar você. – Me afastei, olhando-o com meus olhos arregalados. – Se você quiser claro! Eu jamais...hey... – Ele tocou meu queixo. – Não quero fazer isso porque me sinto culpado, antes mesmo de saber quem você era eu gostei de você...eu quero te adotar porque...gosto de você, quero ser sua família. – Meu peito se partiu em dois, mas eu o abracei de volta, fazendo sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

O melhor seria tentar esquecer e começar uma vida nova. Jamais esqueceria minha família verdadeira, mas não relegaria a chance de ser feliz, de ter alguém para cuidar de mim...para me amar.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Duo era...Duo. Nada poderia descrevê-lo melhor.

Eu havia jogado tudo em sua cara, feito ele encarar todo aquele sofrimento de frente, sem chance de defesas ou de contra ataque. E ainda sim ele me perdoava. Ainda sim ele achava que eu não tinha culpa.

Mais do que nunca desejei que ele falasse, queria ouvir de sua própria boca ele dizendo que me perdoava, que ficaria ali comigo e me deixaria reparar meu erro. Por mais que ele achasse que a culpa não era minha.

Mas ele não falaria, não que fosse necessário. O calor de seus braços e a doçura dos seus olhos me mostravam tudo o que eu queria ver. Ele...gostava de mim, me daria aquela chance tão peculiar de cuidar dele, de lhe dar um lar, uma família.

Não que meu coração estivesse livre de tudo. Eu achava que tinha culpa naquele maldito acidente, achava que poderia ter controlado a direção, que podia ter pegado outro caminho naquela manhã...que podia ter morrido no acidente também.

Mas ao invés disso eu estava sentado no chão do meu apartamento, com a maior vítima daquilo tudo nos braços, que soluçava, me dando a rendição que eu procurava.

– Eu vou cuidar de você...vou te dar tudo que você precisa...que você merece. – Sussurrei, o embalando naquele abraço apertado.

Era uma nova etapa que começava. De uma forma estranha, mas mesmo assim era um começo. Em menos de 48 horas minha vida virou de ponta a cabeça e eu não me importava com isso.

Eu _tinha_ um motivo pra viver a partir daquele momento.

Duo estaria lá e me faria sorrir como havia feito, eu estaria lá para ele quando ele se sentisse sozinho...nos apoiaríamos. Ficaríamos juntos e curaríamos juntos.

Minha culpa jamais passaria e, seguramente, sua mágoa também não, mas tentaríamos começar algo novo. E quem sabe tudo mudasse para melhor.

Não conseguia compreender quando tudo aquilo se desenvolveu, mas desde o momento que o vi na rua, sujo e tremendo, senti que algo aconteceu comigo, algo que não conseguia explicar e que não procuraria explicação.

Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida miserável eu não procuraria um porquê, um motivo para o que estava acontecendo na minha vida.

– Duo, será que...você pode responder uma pergunta? – Indaguei docemente. Ele assentiu. – Por que aquilo...por que você tentou... – Ele abaixou a cabeça, com as faces coradas e algo estalou em minha mente.

Wufei! Duo havia ouvido aquela maldita conversa e...pelos céus!

– Você ouviu, Duo? Minha conversa com o Wufei? – Timidamente ele assentiu. – Oh, seu idiota! – Ele me olhou de forma confusa. – Nunca, nunca mesmo pense algo assim! Eu nunca vou te ver dessa forma! Não há nada desse tipo entre nós...Wufei que é um pervertido...não existe desejo da minha parte...eu jamais te tocaria da forma que ele insinuou. – Agora as minhas bochechas que estavam quentes. – Você entende? E você não tem que me pagar por nada, Duo...só você estando aqui e eu tendo a certeza que fui perdoado...eu...é tudo eu preciso pra seguir em frente. – Notei uma pontada de decepção em seus olhos violetas, mas imaginei ser apenas impressão.

Fiquei por mais alguns momentos ali com ele, deixando-o derramar mais algumas lágrimas, mas uma dor em minhas costas me fez ver que aquela posição não era nada confortável.

– Vamos dormir, sim? Amanhã é domingo e teremos um dia inteiro para planejar as coisas! – Eu estava empolgado com aquela mudança...seria tudo novo. – Será tudo da forma que você desejar. – Ele sorriu e se levantou, me ajudando em seguida. – Pode dormir na minha cama, Duo, eu me ajeito aqui no sofá. – Ele negou, mas eu insisti.

Ele continuou negando e me puxou pela mão até o quarto. O olhei de forma confusa, mas em seguida compreendi.

– Eu não acho que... – Seu olhar de cachorro sem dono me convenceu.

Já com roupas apropriadas nos deitamos na cama, cada um virado para um lado, jamais nos encostando, mas só de saber que ele estava do meu lado já me fazia me sentir bem.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Resisti ao impulso de virar e me aconchegar naqueles braços fortes.

Ainda doía muito.

Acho que doeria para sempre, nada apagaria o que ele me disse, nada apagaria a verdade. Nada traria minha família de volta. Eu sabia, eu sentia que a culpa não era de Heero, mas cada vez que fechava meus olhos eu o imaginava dentro daquele maldito carro, tirando as únicas pessoas eu amava.

Mamãe, papai...Solo. Cedo demais. Era cedo demais pra me deixarem.

Me remexi, tentando pegar no sono, mas não adiantou. As palavras duras e os gestos brutos de Heero ficavam rondando em minha mente, fazendo meu peito doer enquanto minhas bochechas coravam.

Por que diabos eu havia tentando...seduzi-lo?

Abandonando os pensamentos mais tristes, concentrei minha mente nessa questão. Bem, o que eu havia ouvido de Wufei havia sido chocante, mexeu com minha mente, me fez realmente pensar que era uma forma de pagar por tudo que Heero havia me dado. Mas...ele não me cobrou nada! Por que infernos aquela minha reação?

Eu...havia sentado em seu colo...e...e...Céus! Meu rosto pegou fogo, enquanto afundava a cabeça no travesseiro.

Havia algo de muito errado acontecendo comigo e o responsável era Heero, sem sombra de dúvida. Talvez o fato de ninguém nunca ter me ajudado daquela forma, estava mexendo com minha cabeça e...meu coração.

Em um movimento mais brusco me virei, me deparando com aqueles impressionantes olhos azuis, que me fitavam intensamente. Desviei o olhar, mas ele segurou meu queixo, me mantendo firme no lugar.

– Você...realmente me perdoa? Me perdoa de verdade? – Arregalei os olhos, confuso com todos os sentimentos que ficaram explícitos em seu rosto.

Havia angústia, dor e principalmente medo. Medo que eu fosse embora, que eu não o perdoasse de verdade. Tolo. Quando eu poderia não perdoa-lo? Impossível! Ainda mais vendo seu olhar baixo, medroso.

Eu era precioso pra ele, talvez fosse seu motivo para viver dali por diante, estava tudo escrito em seu rosto. Eu podia lê-lo perfeitamente, talvez melhor que ninguém.

O encarei profundamente, vendo-o praticamente se afundar no colchão com uma expressão que daria pena em qualquer um. Quando eu havia me tornado tão importante assim, a ponto de faze-lo ficar com aquele ar tão baixo e deprimido?

Timidamente toquei sua bochecha com a ponta dos dedos e sorri, vendo-o arregalar os olhos. Mais do que nunca quis falar, dizer que meu perdão era total, que tentaria esquecer tudo aquilo e viver dali pra frente algo novo. Mas minha voz não saiu e tudo que pude fazer foi continuar sorrindo.

– Você é...incrível! – Senti minhas bochechas corarem. – Obrigado, Duo...obrigado por me dar esse chance, por me dar essa rendição...meu coração está...mais leve. – Meu sorriso aumentou e eu o abracei, pouco me importando em como aquela cena parecia aos olhos dos outros. – Obrigado...obrigado. – Embalado por aquela palavra, que Heero repetia como um mantra, dormi.

Confortavelmente no calor dos seus braços.

Continua...

* * *

Hey hey...não me matem ainda! 

Sobre a forma que as coisas estão se desenvolvendo, só uma coisa a dizer: calma! Esse foi o caminho que eu escolhi para o fic caminhar...mas não temam! O fic é um romance sim! Só que eu decidi que as coisas seriam diferentes! Mas a partir do próximo cap pode ser que as coisas comecem a caminhar um pouco mais rápido.

Ahh...esse cap veio rápido por causa das reviews, viu? Eu não disse que quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vinha o cap? Isso é pra vcs verem que eu não menti não!

Hum...então...obrigada a todos que mandaram seus recadinhos! Me deixaram absurdamente feliz!

Vamos a resposta deles, huh?

**Ju:** Não seja má se gabando dessa forma!uahuahauah...nem se empolgue tanto, heim? E se vc continuar dizendo que o fic é maravilhoso...bem...vou comprar um saco de papel e enfiar na cabeça, viu? Obrigada, lindinha!

**Yukii:** Eu tentei fazer uma cena mais leve...pq o fic em si é um pouco pesado, na minha opinião. Fico feliz que tenha conseguido arrancar alguns sorrisos! Missão cumprida, huh?

**Athena Sagara:** É o que todos querem: namorados e amantes, mas como eu já disse...calma...tudo tem seu tempo! E bem...sobre ser o Hee o culpado...aí ta sua resposta, né? Espero que tenha gostado!

**Rei Owan: **/vermelha/ Não me fale essas coisas...perfeito é uma palavra muito forte, sabe? E vc não está sendo exigente não, viu? Pode falar! É isso me incentiva! Muito obrigada pelo comentário tão fofo!

**MaiMai: **Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do cap! Minha intenção foi deixar ele bem fofo mesmo...e o Quat? Aaaah...ele é muuito kawaii! Beeeeem...a principio o Hee realmente vê o Duo como um filho, mas como eu disse, o fic é um romance...então aguarde! Em resposta ao seu comentário e a de outras fofas com vc, o cap veio mais rápido...gostou?

**Yoru no Yami: **Ah, obrigada!Quando comecei a escrever a minha intenção foi que as pessoas achassem a história bonita mesmo...fico feliz que vc tenha achado isso! Muito obrigada pelo comentário, viu? Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!

**Litha-chan:** Ahhhh...me diz, lindinha...quem não quer um Hee-chan assim, huh? Ele é demais. /suspirando/ Bem...espero que tenha gostado desse cap!

**Anna-Malfoy:** Assim eu vou ter um ataque de fofisse! Essas brincadeiras...ahh...são meio que uma válvula de escape do que vem mais frente...toda essa doçura.../suspiro/ Bem, moça, obrigada pelo comentário e espero que vc tenha gostado desse cap agora!

**Lili:** Oh, minha linda/abraça/ Eu gosto da fase mela cueca, tá? Pq pra mim é um imenso presente ter amigucha como vc! Tão fofa! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do fic! E percebeu que tem um dom absurdo de me deixar vermelha? ahauahuahhau...Ah, moça...um super beijo pra vc!

**Hinas/**Ajuda a enxugar as lágrimas/ Que isso, moça? Chora não! E não não...o Hee não ira gostar se vc cuidasse do Duo no lugar dele...sabe como é né? Ele pode ameaçar te matar! D Siiiiiiiiim...eu prometo que as coisas vão se ajeitar...não se preocupe! Beijos, linda!

**BelaYoukai:** Eu lamento que vc ache que a história não é tão empolgante quando beijose abraços, mas como eu disse, foi o caminho que escolhi...quis fazer algo diferente. De kualker forma esse cap agora foi maior né? Sem dar margens pra reclamação! D

**Karin Kamya:** Ah, moça...seu comentário me deixou em estado meio...flutuante por assim dizer. E vc não sabe o tamanho da minha felicidade ao saber que vc achou que, mesmo sem os beijos normais, a fic está boa! Foi pra isso mesmo que escrevi...queria que as pessoas vissem que eles dois podem se relacionar de outra forma...longe dos lençóis! Mas claro que tem romance por aí...quem resiste, né? D E muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo pelo comentário! Arrancou um sorriso de cabide de mim! Super beijos, linda! E espero que esse cap não tenha te decepcionado!

Bem pessoas...quero agradecer de novo todos eses comentários! Podem acreditar que a cada um que lia, meu dia ia melhorando! D

Super beijo e espero que quem leu esse cap não tenha se decepcionado!

Até mais!


	4. CAP IV

– Você é...incrível! – Senti minhas bochechas corarem. – Obrigado, Duo...obrigado por me dar esse chance, por me dar essa rendição...meu coração está...mais leve. – Meu sorriso aumentou e eu o abracei, pouco me importando em como aquela cena parecia aos olhos dos outros. – Obrigado...obrigado. – Embalado por aquela palavra, que Heero repetia como um mantra, dormi.

Confortavelmente no calor dos seus braços.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Claro que não fizemos daquilo uma prática constante. Se tivéssemos feito aquela noite que Duo dormiu nos meus braços uma prática, não seria tão especial. Era a lembrança a qual eu recorria quando me sentia sozinho ou apenas triste. Me confortava lembrar daquele calor tão gostoso que só o americano possuía.

Não que durante os meses que se seguiram eu senti a necessidade de recorrer àquela lembrança tão gostosa. Duo agiu de uma forma quase...mágica sobre mim. Sorrisos, gargalhadas, abraços, palavras bobas...só ele conseguia arrancar gestos tão espontâneos de mim, transformando meus dias, que antes eram vazios, em períodos deliciosamente bons de serem vividos.

Estabelecemos uma rotina confortável. Não falávamos sobre o quão bizarra nossa situação era. Bem eu não falava porque não via necessidade e Duo...bem...ele não falava porque ainda não podia.

Não...ele ainda não tinha superado o trauma, mas posso dizer que ele estava indo muito bem. Ele voltou a estudar e parecia emitir luz própria a cada vez que aprendia algo novo. Eu também aprendi muitas coisas valiosas naqueles meses. Aprendi junto com ele os sinais dos surdo-mudos, aprendi a falar mais e aprendi a ser feliz.

Realmente era difícil dizer pra qual de nós dois aquela convivência estava fazendo mais bem. Duo brilhava quando estava ao meu lado, seus sorrisos quase cegavam os que estavam perto. E eu tenho plena consciência que também estava constantemente no mesmo estado. Feliz.

Mas a dor...a minha por ter causado o acidente e a dele por conviver, e gostar, comigo não sumiram. Os sentimentos ruins ainda estavam lá, machucando de vez em quando, ferindo quando remexíamos mais fundo na ferida que ainda não estava cicatrizada. Mas...conseguíamos manter essas coisas afastadas do nosso convívio. Eu chorava sozinho às vezes e Duo também.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Acho que já faziam três meses desde aquela noite tão...peculiar com Heero. Tudo estava imensamente bem. Jamais havia me sentido naquele estado quase permanente de felicidade. Aquela sensação gostosa que aquecia meu peito cada vez que o olhava ou simplesmente ouvia sua voz, parecia crescer com uma velocidade quase vertiginosa e no fim daqueles três meses já não me imaginava ser tão apegado a alguém como era com Heero.

Ele sorria pra mim...me dava beijos de boa noite e jogava vídeo game comigo. Em dias mais quentes íamos ao cinema e tomávamos sorvete. Ele entendia meus olhares e respeitava meus poucos momentos tristes.

Eu gostava de ficar com ele.

Ele até mesmo deu um pequeno jeito no escritório que se tornou meu quarto. Oh...ele me mimava. Algumas vezes eu me pegava com o sentimento bizarro de gostar de tudo que tinha acontecido só por causa daqueles mimos. Mas claro que essa sensação passava logo e eu me sentia culpado depois. Bem...Heero também estava comigo quando eu me sentia assim.

Eu estudava e quando voltava apenas tomava um banho e o esperava, para ouvir sua voz cansada desejar um "boa noite", para depois praguejar em o quanto seu trabalho podia ser cansativo. Hum...eu gostava daquilo. E também gostava quando vez ou outra seus dedos se entrelaçavam em meus cabelos soltos, ou quando ele elogiava a comida que eu fazia.

Oh, merda! Acho que não existia nada que eu _não_ gostasse nele.

Ah...ele era bastante mal-humorado as vezes...na verdade ele tinha a tendência de, pelo menos três dias por mês, ficar com um humor insuportável. Quase como uma TPM. Claro que quando lhe disse, através de sinais, que ele parecia uma mulher enjoada a beira de um ataque de nervos, ele ficou bem, mais bem bravo mesmo. Chegou ameaçar me amarrar na cama.

Hn. Ele nunca faria isso comigo. Eu era o motivo de seus sorrisos, de sua felicidade. Não que eu fosse presunçoso ou algo do tipo, mas o próprio Heero fazia questão de me lembrar o quanto eu era importante pra ele.

No começo achei que fosse remorso por tudo, mas depois de algumas semanas percebi que seus olhos realmente brilhavam quando me viam ou quando ele me ajudava com algo. Ou até mesmo quando, distraidamente, me chamava de "filho".

Essa era a parte estranha.

As papeladas pra adoção estavam sendo encaminhadas rapidamente, graça à influencia que o nome Winner tinha, mas...eu não me sentia muito confortável com aquilo. Não que eu não quisesse ficar e continuar com Heero, mas tê-lo como um pai...hum hum...definitivamente estranho demais. Até mesmo porque eu nunca o veria dessa forma. O que eu sentia era mais...intenso, alguma coisa que fazia meu coração explodir de felicidade com um simples abraço ou um elogio.

Naqueles meses eu ainda não sabia nomear aquele sentimento, mas eu descobriria depois.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

– Bom dia, pirralho... – Murmurei sonolento, enquanto empurrava Duo para fora da cama. – Hoje é domingo! – Resmunguei me enrolando novamente nos cobertores.

Hn...aquele americano tinha a péssima mania de, quando queria me acordar, se deitar ao me lado e se mexer até eu acordar, puxando os lençóis, esfregando o rosto em meu peito...

Era um domingo. Um maldito domingo de inverno. A neve lá fora parecia nada convidativa e o frio era tão intenso que eu me xingava mentalmente por não ter mandado consertar o aquecedor.

Hum...domingo era meu dia de ficar exclusivamente com Duo. Fazíamos coisas bobas, como sair, almoçar juntos, jogar vídeo game, ou simplesmente sentar no sofá da sala e assistir TV. Era um dia apenas para me lembrar o quanto era bom tê-lo ali comigo. Não que não fizéssemos coisas juntos nos outros dias, mas domingo...era especial.

O sábado reservávamos para, normalmente, jantar com Quatre e companhia. Apesar de eu ainda odiar a forma que Wufei olhava para Duo. Mas...através de um pedido silencioso do americano eu concordara em não partir a cara daquele chinês safado. Até mesmo conseguia conversar com ele sem socá-lo.

– Ok! Já acordei! – Gritei mal-humorado quando senti seus dedos frios nas minhas bochechas. – Hum...desculpe. – Murmurei quando vi seus olhos ficarem quase chorosos. – Eu...ora seu... – O empurrei, vendo-o rir da minha cara. Mais uma vez ele havia me enganado com aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono.

Ainda sonolento e tremendo de frio, levantei e me enfiei no robe o encarando seriamente. Ele ainda estava deitado, os cabelos caprichosamente presos num rabo de cavalo fazendo os fios se espalharem pela cama. Olhando-o desse jeito eu agradecia ainda mais por tê-lo ali comigo, me mostrando eu podia ser feliz.

Eu não tinha nenhum trauma nem motivos para ser o cara insuportável que era antes de conhecê-lo, afinal eu ter causado aquele acidente nunca fora motivo para meu humor nada social. Eu não era feliz porque...nem eu sabia, eu só não era uma pessoa alegre e ponto. Minha vida sempre foi muito preto e branca. Mas depois que Duo surgiu...foi como se ele aparecesse com uma aquarela e colorisse tudo, desde os momentos mais complicados aos mais simples.

Pisquei confuso e quando me dei conta o americano já estava ao meu lado, sorrindo de forma estranha. Merda! Tinha me perdido de novo em pensamentos. Isso tinha sido uma freqüente nos últimos dias, desde que Duo aparecera com uma amiga.

Eu sentira ciúmes...claro que sim! Naqueles meses Duo havia sido só meu, minha fonte de alegria pessoal e de repente eu ter de dividi-lo...hum...muito complicado. Só o que posso dizer é que a garota não voltara mais lá...segundo Quatre eu tinha lhe dirigido meu olhar "vou te matar".

Hn. Duo era só meu. Meu amigo, meu irmãozinho e meu...hum...filho? Estranho...apesar da adoção ser fato certo eu ainda tentava me acostumar com o papel que eu representaria legalmente. Claro que eu já agia como um protetor para o americano, mas legalmente...era outra história. Até mesmo porque eu ainda tinha medo que algo pudesse dar errado, afinal a irmã da mãe de Duo poderia voltar a qualquer hora exigindo mais dinheiro e dependendo do meu humor, talvez ele não fosse ganhar dinheiro nenhum.

Ah...eu também havia subornado a tia de Duo para ela não leva-lo...ora Duo era _meu_! Eu lhe daria um futuro muito melhor que qualquer um poderia lhe dar!

Uma mão na frente do meu rosto me alertou que novamente havia me perdido em pensamentos. Sorrindo, caminhei com Duo até a cozinha.

– O que vamos comer hoje? Cereal? – Ele fez uma cara nada boa. – Panquecas? – Senti um beijo estalado na minha bochecha e sorri, começando imediatamente a preparar a massa.

Era mais um ritual nosso, durante a semana Duo quem cozinhava, mas no domingo eu me encarregava de tudo. Eram atos íntimos, só nossos. Podiam parecer bobagens aos olhos dos outros, mas para mim, e para Duo, aqueles momentos que havíamos criados eram muitos especiais.

Aliás...todos os momentos com ele eram especiais.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Heero estava tão perdidos em pensamentos, e isso só acontecia em dois casos: ou ele estava pressentindo algo ou eram seus dias de "TPM". Claro que eu nunca arriscaria lhe contar minhas dúvidas...primeiro porque ele não acreditava que podia "pressentir" as coisas e segundo bem...eu gostava dos meus dentes.

Comemos as deliciosas panquecas que ele fez e em seguida, fomos para sala, assistir horas seguidas de desenhos animados. Era a nossa rotina e eu me sentia muito confortável com ela.

Duvido que mais alguém o visse rindo enquanto via aqueles desenhos e duvido mais ainda que alguém ganharia aquele carinho gostoso na nuca que ele me fazia, enquanto eu estava deitado com a cabeça em suas pernas.

Eram momentos tão únicos, tão nossos...eu passava a semana toda esperando pelo domingo. Esperando para ficar com ele, para abraça-lo depois que ele preparava o café da manhã e para acorda-lo daquela forma que eu tanto gostava.

Me remexi, me virando de costas para a TV, ficando de frente pra ele. Eu sabia que por baixo daquela roupa, bem na minha frente, estava aquele abdômen definido que eu tanto gostava de ficar passando os dedos, contornando os músculos, nos dias de domingo que não faziam tanto frio. E também sabia que ficar pensando naquilo me fazia corar.

Algo estava errado desde o começo, mas a cada dia se tornava mais incômodo, cada vez que a intimidade entre nós crescia, junto com ela esse sentimento estranho inflava, criando um nó na minha garganta cada vez que ouvia a palavra "adoção".

Eu não o queria como pai, embora gostasse daquele jeito protetor e adorasse ainda mais ver o ciúme que sentia de mim. Eu queria que ele sentisse aquilo como um...

Que absurdo! Sorri dos meus pensamentos insanos, chamando a atenção de Heero.

– Que foi, Duo? – Ergui meus olhos, encontrando os dele. – Por que está rindo aí sozinho? – Eu apenas lhe mostrei a língua e esfreguei meu rosto em sua barriga, arrancando pequenos sorrisinhos.

Em seguida ele me ergueu pelos ombros e olhou nos meus olhos durante longos minutos. Eu sustentei o olhar, sorrindo e acariciando seu rosto. Adorava olha-lo daquela forma, despido de máscaras e sem reservas. Ele ficava tão...Heero. Aquele Heero que só eu conhecia, que ele só mostrava pra mim.

– Você sabe o quanto é importante pra mim, não sabe? – Arregalei meus olhos, sempre me surpreendendo com aquelas palavras, mesmo que elas fossem ditas com uma certa regularidade. – Sabe que só quero seu bem. – Eu assenti dando-lhe um abraço com gosto que só os abraços de domingos tinham.

Ele retribuiu e ficou acariciando minhas costas, enquanto balançava o corpo levemente, me embalando daquela forma que só ele sabia.

Muito tempo depois nos afastamos sorrindo e lhe dei um beijo na ponta do nariz, vendo-o sorrir mais abertamente.

– Vamos almoçar fora? Apesar desse frio irritante... – Concordei e ele me deu um tapinha no ombro. – Então vá se arrumar...não quero ficar aqui...acho que alguma coisa vai acontecer hoje aqui.

Bingo!

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Aquele olhar...apenas me levantei me negando a "discutir" mais uma vez com Duo sobre aquela minha "habilidade" de pressentir as coisas.

Se bem que não discutíamos por motivos óbvios. Eu apenas falava e falava, enquanto Duo só me olhava e sorria de forma debochada.

Hn. Grande ironia de vida, logo eu, que nunca fui dado à palavras, falava como um louco tentando explicar que não era nenhum vidente para o americano.

Desistindo de pensar sobre isso, rumei até meu quarto me preparando para sair. Duo fez o mesmo e vários minutos depois estávamos prontos e, me arrisco dizer, lindos nos nossos trajes de inverno.

Claro que e o americano arrancaria suspiros e faria muitos pedestres e motoristas atropelarem postes para olha-lo, mas eu também não estava tão mal, pelo menos era o que os olhos do americano me mostravam.

– Hum...como estou? – Perguntei, sorrindo. – Dá pra arrasar alguns corações por aí? – Ele corou adoravelmente e eu pisquei, apertando suas bochechas, em um daqueles gestos espontâneos que só ele conseguia arrancar de mim.

Encontramos um restaurante simples, mas com aquecedor. E isso realmente era o que importava. Já tinha tentado levar Duo alugares mais sofisticados, mas ele não se sentia a vontade então, apesar de achar que batatas fritas não constituíam um almoço saudável, deixava ele escolher os lugares para onde íamos. Os sorrisos que ele me dava enquanto comia aquelas porcarias valia a pena.

Mas até que daquela vez a escolha foi bem agradável, não que eu estivesse muito preocupado com isso. Naquele dia, em especial, Duo me parecia mais...bonito. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma diferente, mais reluzente. Hn...alguma coisa iria acontecer...eu podia sentir no ar.

Dei as costas a esse pensamento e continuei almoçando, tendo Duo e seus lindos sorrisos por companhia.

– Hum...sorvete fora de cogitação. – Comentei enquanto me levantava e deixava o dinheiro sobre a mesa, com uma boa gorjeta para o garçom que havia mimado bastante Duo com enormes porções de batata frita. – Mas...que tal um chocolate quente antes de voltar pra casa? – Seu sorriso quase me cegou e um beijo estalado foi depositado em minha bochecha.

Notei que vários olhares foram lançados em nossa direção, bem como percebi que Duo se encolhera com o peso do preconceito, sem motivo algum. Além de estarem equivocados, ainda constrangiam Duo...bando de desgraçados. Refreei meu impulso de socar cada um deles e passei meu braço pelos ombros do americano, vendo-o sorrir fracamente.

Mais que rapidamente saí do restaurante, recebendo uma rajada de vento gelado no momento que abri a porta. Xingando todas as entidades responsáveis por aquele tempo detestável, me virei para Duo, enquanto esfregava seus braços com minhas mãos.

– Muito frio, não é? – Ele assentiu. – Vamos logo para casa, eu faço o chocolate quente por lá.

Notei que durante o percurso Duo estava com um olhar baixo, quase perdido. Quis perguntar o porquê daquilo, mas não o fiz. Algo me dizia que se mexesse naquilo, naquele momento, me arrependeria.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Por que todos aquele olhares sobre nós? Eu...não queria que me olhassem daquela forma só porque eu havia beijado Heero. O que tinha de errado? Eu sempre demonstrava meu carinho por ele, mas nos olharam como se nós fossemos...amantes.

Corei até a raiz dos cabelos e virei meu rosto para a janela do carro, notando que estávamos chegando. Me forcei a pensar sobre aquilo. Por que eu me sentia tão...quente quando o abraçava? Por que sempre corava quando ele me pegava olhando-o de uma forma quase...boba?

Eram sentimentos estranhos e ao mesmo tempo bem conhecidos, como se sempre estivessem lá, mas a partir daquele momento no restaurante eles resolveram sair de sua caixa e dar uma espiada. Mas...o que eram afinal? Eu queria estar perto dele...queria abraça-lo, sentir seus dedos em meu rosto e seus olhos nos meus, mas...havia algo de muito errada naquilo.

Não era como o que eu sentia por Quatre, por exemplo. Eu gostava do loiro, da sua companhia e até dos seus abraços carinhosos. Até mesmo com Hilde era diferente. Ela era minha amiga, eu também gostava dela, mas quando ela me beijou os lábios o que senti foi...nulo. Nada...nem mesmo uma batida mais rápida do meu coração...absolutamente nada.

Isso me trazia mais uma questão: eu era...hum...gay? Bem...eu não me sentia atraído por meninas...mas por meninos também não. Era como se fosse...assexuado. Claro que algumas coisas me excitavam, mas não a ponto de me fazer sentir algum tipo de interesse mais a fundo. Na verdade a única vez que me lembro de ter me sentindo completamente excitado foi quando vi Trowa e Quatre em um beijo bem...quente.

Claro que me sentia extremamente envergonhado por vê-los daquela forma, mas não era como se o banheiro da casa de Heero fosse um lugar público. Ainda mais com a porta entreaberta.

Esse momento unido a como eu sentia o coração aquecido quando os via juntos que me levavam pra essa encruzilhada. Eu era ou não era gay?

O beijo de Hilde foi algo nulo, mas quando Heero me abraçava ou me dava um beijo de boa noite meu coração falhava a batida e um arrepio gostoso percorria minha espinha. Será que...?

– Duo? – A voz de Heero me tirou de meus devaneios e percebi que já estávamos em casa, sem eu nem me lembrar de como havia chegado lá. – Tudo bem? – Fiz um gesto afirmativo, tirando o casaco e os sapatos.

Ainda pensativo me joguei no sofá, enquanto Heero preparava nosso chocolate quente. Bem se eu fosse gay, tudo estaria bem como sempre esteve, afinal nunca fui preconceituoso, mas...isso me trazia um novo problema: como Heero se sentiria em relação a isso? Como ele reagiria se soubesse que estava adotando um rapaz de 17 anos, recém completos, gay?

Hum...ele sempre pareceu apoiar a relação de Trowa e Quatre. Ah...com certeza ele não me condenaria, nem me expulsaria! Talvez ficasse chocado por saber que meu coração disparava quando ele me tocava, mas...merda! Por que a merda do meu coração disparava quando estava perto dele?

– Toma, Duo. – Ergui meus olhos, encontrando Heero segurando duas xícaras fumegantes.

Peguei a xícara e Heero sentou-se no chão, apoiando a cabeça em minha perna. Sorri, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais rebeldes. Uma sensação gostosa se espalhou por meu corpo, me aquecendo e eu tinha certeza que não era por causa do chocolate quente.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Aquele carinho era muito bem vindo. Os dedos macios de Duo passeavam pelas mexas dos meus cabelos, me deixando meio sonolento.

– Hum...temos deveres escolares para hoje? – Perguntei, erguendo meu rosto para fitá-lo.

Sua expressão era tão...aberta, tão exposta...Seus olhos me deixavam ver todos os seus sentimentos e a intensidade deles me assustou. Havia todo aquele carinho, mas também havia um certo desespero, uma ânsia que eu não entendia.

– Duo? – Ele piscou confuso, mas logo me deu um de seus sorrisos mais bonitos. – Temos deveres? – Ele assentiu e deixou seus dedos deslizarem por meu rosto.

O encarei sentindo aquele carinho tão diferente, tão...intenso. Seu sorriso ainda estava lá, firme no lugar, mas seus olhos...havia algo, definitivamente tinha alguma coisa que eu não conseguia identificar.

Suspirei quando seus dedos contornaram meus lábios e foi, provavelmente, esse gesto que o atentou para a situação estranha que nos encontrávamos.

Mais que rapidamente ele se levantou e foi até o quarto. Eu deitei no sofá, analisando o que tinha acontecido. Nós nos tocávamos sempre...abraços, carinhos, beijos, mas nada parecido com aquilo, nada parecido com aquela entrega que vi nos seus olhos.

Sorri, me repreendendo por pensar em algo tão sem sentido. Havia sido apenas mais uma forma de Duo mostrar seu afeto. Como ele não falava, sempre recorria a gestos como aqueles para demonstrar o que sentia. Bobagem minha ficar pensando sobre aquilo.

O barulho de passos na sala chamou minha atenção.

– Sente aqui. – Ele sorriu e ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Que foi? Não precisa de ajuda? – Ele negou e mostrou a língua, indo se sentar no meio a sala, apoiando os livros e cadernos sobre a mesinha de centro.

O observei atentamente, sorrindo. Eu sabia que ele teria dificuldades em algo então apenas esperei, mas nada aconteceu. Franzi as sobrancelhas...algo estava errado mesmo, Duo nunca perdia a oportunidade de me deixar estudar junto com ele.

– Duo. – Chamei de forma manhosa. – Fica aqui pertinho? – Ele se virou, sorrindo e se sentou com as costas no sofá, arrastando a mesinha junto. – Se precisar de ajuda você me chama? – Pedi de forma ainda mais manhosa. Ele assentiu e se virou um pouco, apoiando a cabeça no assento, me olhando intensamente.

Me perdi em meio aquela imensidão violeta, percebendo como era fácil sorrir quando estávamos daquele jeito: perto um do outro. Levei meus dedos ao seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha. Um sorriso suave dançava em seus lábios que virou uma careta quando dei um peteleco em seu nariz.

– Vá estudar! – Ele riu, e me deu um soco no braço.

Ele encostou as costas no sofá e voltou a escrever em seu caderno. Eu sorri suavemente adorando aquela sensação que estar perto dele me causava.

– Solta pra mim, Duo? – Ele apenas levou os dedos até o final da trança e tirou o elástico, jogando o cabelo pra trás.

Desfiz a trança e deixei meus dedos se emaranharem em seus cabelos, adorando a maciez dos fios castanhos. Sempre fazia isso, simplesmente alguma coisa me impelia a tocar naquela massa castanha e Duo nunca pareceu se importar. Era um gesto só nosso, extremamente íntimo e que me deixava uma sensação muito gostosa.

A última coisa que me lembro antes de cair no sono, foi Duo me cobrindo com um edredom, me deixando enfiar a mão por entre seus cabelos novamente.

Continua...

* * *

Hey, pessoas fofas que mandam reviews e tornam o dia da escritora mais bonito! Tudo bem com vcs? 

Beeem...espero que tenham gostado do cap e vamos as respostas dos reviews!

**Litha-chan:** Nyaa...que bom que gostou, moça! Quanto ao Fei pervertido...hehe...ele deixou a marca dele no fic!bem...ninguém disse que o Hee não gostou né? Maaaaaaas...não é questão de prazer né? Nesse caso é questão de sentimentos... Brigada pelo coment! Beijos!

**BelaYoukai: **Eita, moça...não fique tão pasma! O Duo é muito forte mesmo...talvez no decorrer do fic isso fique ainda mais evidente! Esse cap agora foi um pouco curto, ne? Corra, corra messsssssmo! E esse atake...hum...foi só um mal entendido...maaaaaaas...momentos melhores virão! Ahh...eu não levei a mal seu comentário...eu só expliquei como é a fic...não houve mal entendidos, ok? Beijos, linda!

**MaiMai: **Que bom que gostou, moça! Mas era pra chorar não! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap agora! E muito muito obrigada pela review super fofa!

**Yukii:** Hum...vc acertou mesmo! Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap! Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Anna-Malfoy:** Matar o Fei? Não...nem tanto...uns bons socos resolvem! A explicação...eu não podia fazer um Hee completamente culpado, ne? Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

Ju: Juzinha, minha fofa...vc é má! Não faça isso com os que acompanham esse fic! Ou paro de te mandar o fic heim? Té parece...beijos, linda! Te adolu!

**Youko Julia Yagami** Nossa moça...vamos com calma, ok? Hehe...a fic ta pronta sim...beeeem não tão pronta...mas no total sim...eu não sei o número de caps ainda...mas creio que algo em torno de 10 ou menos! E caaaalma...não fike assim com o Feifei! Beijos!

**Sakuia:** Ah...assim eu fico vermelha viu? Que bom que ta gostando...e vou tentar continuar escrevendo da forma que escrevo...mas sempre tentando melhorar! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Karin Kamya:** Oi, moça fofaaaaaaa! Fico muito muito feliz que vc ache minha fic tão boa! beeeeem...o Hee culpado...é fofoooo...imagina ele todo magoado...o Duo sorrindo pra ele...ai ai...voltando ao mundo real...hehehehe...pode deixar que as próximas "agarrações" os dois vão querer!Beijooooooos!

Beeem...ouvi dizer que o está deletando fics com comentários e respostas a reviews...se o fic sair do ar...cs já sabem o motivo...maaaaas...eu volto! Vamos torcer pra não deletarem, ne?

Beijos!

Até o próximo cap!

Quanto mais reviews...mais rápido vem o cap!


	5. CAP V

Primeiramente...desculpem-me pela minha super hiper, mega demora! problemas no pc...quando algo pifa...pifa outro monte de coisas! Mas...eu voltei e espero que gostem desse cap!

* * *

A última coisa que me lembro antes de cair no sono, foi Duo me cobrindo com um edredom, me deixando enfiar a mão por entre seus cabelos novamente.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Eu nunca tive dificuldades em resolver problemas matemáticos ou qualquer outra coisa relacionada aos meus estudos, só pedia ajuda a Heero para tê-lo mais perto de mim, me abraçando e me confortando quando eu fingia não saber o que sabia.

Mas...daquela vez eu não o queria me olhando daquela forma carinhosa, sussurrando com aquela voz suave as respostas que eu sempre soube. Estava confuso com certas coisas, as respostas que precisava eram outras, complicadas demais para que ele pudesse me ajudar. Teria que achar sozinho.

Duas horas depois, todos os deveres feitos, me permiti virar para olhar Heero. Ele dormia placidamente, o corpo esticado sob o edredom, os lábios entreabertos, uma das mãos enrolada em meus cabelos e...ele estava incrivelmente bonito.

Sem que eu permitisse, meus dedos traçaram os contornos de seu rosto, sentindo a pele quente. Suspirei, tentando entender aquela enxurrada de sentimentos que me invadia sempre que o tocava.

Meus olhos pousaram sobre seus lábios e senti os meus próprios tremerem. E se...oh não! Que absurdo! Eu não poderia...beija-lo, não é? Não éramos amantes ou coisa parecida! Dentro de pouco tempo seriamos pai e...filho. Respirei fundo, tentando entender porque aquele súbito desejo de roçar meus lábios nos dele. E porque aquela maldita idéia de adoção me parecia tão incrivelmente errada e bizarra. Eu não o queria como pai...não queria!

Aqueles estranhos sentimentos ameaçaram sair da caixa, para ficarem completamente expostos. Tremi, inconscientemente levando minha mão livre até minha cabeça, como se tentasse impedir que minha mente tomasse conhecimento daqueles sentimentos.

Não, não, não...era estranho demais, complicado demais...eu não queria, não podia sentir aquilo, não podia sequer pensar na possibilidade de...

Quando meus dedos alcançaram seus lábios, minha linha de raciocínio foi bruscamente cortada e tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era naquela boca que parecia tão...saborosa. Cerrei firmemente os olhos, deixando minhas mãos descansarem em seu peito, sentindo meus cabelos serem um pouco puxados. Apavorado, pensei que Heero estivesse acordando e que me pegaria ali, olhando-o daquela forma tão exposta. Mas ele não acordou.

Ainda era confuso, eu ainda não sabia o que eram aqueles malditos sentimentos, mas...sem que me permitisse pensar sobre o assunto, abaixei ligeiramente o rosto, deixando meus lábios encontrarem os dele.

Eletricidade...foi o que senti passar por todo meu corpo, arrepiando cada pêlo, despertando cada célula, ao mesmo tempo que meu coração batia em uma velocidade irreal. Tremi, pressionando ainda mais nossos lábios, tentando sentir mais daquela sensação tão...nova.

Oh...o que era _aquilo_? Aquela sensação de...completude. Eu queria gritar, correr e bater minha cabeça na parede, tentando recolocar tudo aquilo na sua maldita caixa novamente! Mas ao invés disso, apenas me afastei, respirando de forma ofegante, como se tivesse corrido por horas.

E então eu o vi.

_Heero. _

Ele ainda dormia, calmamente, alheio a toda aquela confusão que acontecia comigo. Pela primeira vez eu o enxerguei de verdade, o vi como aqueles sentimentos queriam que eu o visse.

Céus! Como ele era lindo!

Sorri calmamente e acariciei seu rosto. Toda aquela confusão, sentimentos e loucuras ficariam pra depois, eu só queria ver aqueles olhos azuis e ouvir a voz rouca.

Rocei meu rosto em seu peito, enquanto meus dedos encontraram o caminho para sua pele. Contornei os músculos de seu abdômen, ouvindo resmungar, já começando a despertar.

– Hum...Duo? – Me afastei, vendo-o despertar como se fosse a primeira vez.

Primeiro ele piscou várias vezes e em seguida sorriu, cerrando firmemente os olhos e puxando o edredom mais pra cima.

– Quero dormir mais um pouco. – Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e o olhei de forma fascinada.

Cada detalhe, cada traço...nada passou despercebido. Deixei meus dedos acariciarem suas bochechas, enquanto afundava o rosto em seu peito. Céus! Como ele era quentinho!

– O que foi, Duo? Algum problema? – Eu neguei, mas me mantive na mesma posição.

Suas mãos viajaram para minhas costas, me puxando mais para perto. Ficamos ali, apenas juntos, enquanto eu sentia meu coração diminuir a batida.

Finalmente eu havia entendido.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Duo estava estranho. Primeiro aquele olhar novamente, aberto, exposto...e então aquele abraço. Notei que seu corpo tremia levemente e pensei que fosse frio.

– Está com frio, Duo? – Ele negou, apertando seus braços em volta da minha cintura, me deixando com um calor gostoso no peito. – Tem certeza? – Outra negativa. – Então por que está tremendo? – Ele se afastou rapidamente, me olhando de forma estranha.

Pisquei confuso, notando suas bochechas ganharem um tom rosado, que se espalhou por seu pescoço. Ergui uma sobrancelha, esticando a mão para puxa-lo novamente. Relutante, ele aceitou e voltou a posição anterior. Estava tudo estranho demais...parecia que ele estava me escondendo algo, um segredo.

– Está tudo bem, anjo? – Ele estremeceu ainda mais ao ouvir aquele apelido que eu só usava quando ele estava realmente muito mal.

Geralmente quando ele se lembrava dos pais e mostrava aquele semblante tristonho, eu o chamava de "anjo", o abraçava mais e jogava tudo pro alto, apenas para ficar com ele. Mas algo me dizia que aquele olhar e comportamento estranhos nada tinham a ver com a história do acidente.

Com um aceno curto, ele tentou me assegurar que tudo estava bem. Eu fingi que acreditei e me sentei ao seu lado no chão, olhando-o diretamente.

– Tudo bem então, Duo, mas...conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde! – Disse de forma firme. Ele assentiu, me presenteando com um daqueles sorrisos brilhantes.

Mas ainda havia algo...havia _aquele_ olhar. Eu não conseguia decifrar aquele brilho, toda aquela ânsia por alguma coisa que eu sequer imaginava o que era. Fosse o que fosse, se eu tivesse o que ele queria, já era dele, antes mesmo de eu saber o que era. Só o que queria era vê-lo feliz.

– Eu não sei o que você está procurando, mas seja o que for, é seu. – Murmurei, abraçando-o firmemente.

Eu pude sentir que ele lutava contra uma enxurrada de sentimentos e de sensações, embora eu não soubesse do que se tratava. Eu queria ajuda-lo, mas por hora ele precisava passar por aquilo sozinho, eu podia sentir.

– Hey...anjinho. – Chamei carinhosamente, afastando-o do abraço. – Posso te explorar? – Perguntei de forma manhosa, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta, acompanhado de um sorriso travesso. – Sabe meus ombros? – Virei de costas pra ele. – Estão doendo tanto! – Virei o rosto, vendo-o negar com a cabeça, mas um sorriso divertido dançava em seus lábios. – Por favor, Duo! – Se fingindo aborrecido, ele assentiu e deixou que suas mãos encontrassem meus ombros, massageando-os suavemente.

Não tinha nada dolorido, mas aquele era mais um dos momentos que eram só nossos. Ninguém mais fazia aquilo comigo, como Duo também não usava de suas mãos suaves com ninguém. Era um de nossos momentos de domingo.

Relaxei ainda mais sob seus dedos, suspirando quando senti o toque quente diretamente na minha pele. Sorri, sentindo um arrepio involuntário que aquele toque provocava. Era mais uma das reações que só ele me arrancava, só ele me via tão relaxado. Tão exposto.

– Isso está realmente muito bom, Duo. – Ele tirou os dedos de meus ombros, apoiando o rosto em um deles. – Acha que podemos fazer algo? Você já terminou todos os deveres. – Disse olhando para os cadernos e livros sobre a mesa. – Hum... – Acariciei seu rosto, sentindo afunda-lo em seguida, em meu pescoço, provocando arrepios mais...sérios. – Filme? – Ele assentiu de forma entusiasmada, se afastando.

Eu suspirei, aliviado quando ele se foi. Aqueles arrepios não eram bons...definitivamente não com ele. Já sorrindo, me virei, olhando para ele.

– Certo, vou ligar para a locadora. Hoje eu quem escolho! – Com um suspiro insatisfeito, ele assentiu, levantando em seguida. Enquanto falava ao telefone, ouvi alguns barulhos na cozinha.

Com uma bacia de pipocas e xícaras de chocolate quente, nos acomodamos no sofá. Duo com um braço em minha cintura e a cabeça em meu ombro, e eu com um dos braços envolvendo seus ombros.

Era definitivamente agradável ficar daquele jeito. Ficamos assim, vendo filmes e envolvidos um no calor do outro, até cochilarmos. Só conseguia pensar em quão sortudo eu era por ter Duo como minha fonte de alegria pessoal.

Fomos despertos pelo barulho irritante do telefone. Murmurando todos os palavrões que conhecia, me estiquei e peguei o aparelho, vendo Duo me olhar de forma sonolenta. Baguncei sua franja, enquanto atendia o telefone, vendo-o deitar a cabeça em minhas pernas.

– Hey, Relena, tudo bem?

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Relena...Relena Peacecraft...hum...soava tão...esnobe. Já tinha ouvido falar nela, Quatre já me contara das inúmeras cantadas que ela submetia Heero.

– Claro, Lena, sem problemas! – Me remexi, ainda com a cabeça em suas coxas. Não estava gostando nada daquilo.

Heero passou a responder em pequenos monossílabos e os muitos "sim" que ele dizia me incomodavam bastante. Algo no ar...definitivamente nada de bom.

– Ok! Em uma hora então! – Uma pausa. – Outro pra você, até logo. – Mordi os lábios, já entendendo o que aconteceria, tanto que nem protestei quando Heero se levantou, me tirando daquele calor gostoso de seu corpo.

Ele iria encontra-la, passar a noite com ela e eu ficaria me lamentando por ter descoberto aqueles malditos sentimentos num dia desgraçado como aquele.

Subitamente passei a odiar os domingos.

– Duo, vou sair, mas volto logo! – Afirmei, mas com uma expressão de incredulidade.

Merda! Por que ele não gritava logo que iria ficar com ela? Que faria os carinhos que eu queria receber? Corei com os pensamentos e virei de costas pra ele.

– Não fique assim. – Ele se abaixou na frente do sofá e acariciou meus cabelos. – Vou voltar o mais rápido possível. – Neguei com a cabeça, sentindo aquele sentimento tão novo.

Ciúme! O maldito ciúme que me corroia pouco a pouco, enquanto minha cabeça tentava formar uma imagem de uma Relena absurdamente horrorosa.

A quem eu estava tentando enganar? Não era só ciúme...era mais. Muito mais. Era aquele medo de perder Heero, de perder meu porto, meu apoio. Era a primeira vez que Heero "aparentemente" se envolvia com alguém. Doía. Doía muito.

Eu ainda estava confuso, estupidamente confuso com aquelas sensações e sentimentos recém descobertos. Talvez eu ainda nem tivesse certeza do que achava que sentia...talvez fosse um carinho extremo...apenas isso.

– Relena é uma ótima pessoa, Duo. Você vai gostar dela. – Respirei fundo, tentando conter o choro que ameaçou romper, com a certeza que veio com aquela frase.

Ele iria realmente ficar com ela.

Era toda a confirmação que eu precisava, o que sentia por Heero não era carinho. Era muito mais. A dor em meu peito e as lágrimas sob minhas pálpebras fechadas eram a prova disso.

– Duo... – Aquele tom manhoso quase me convenceu a virar para fitá-lo, mas me mantive firme. – Oras! Você não pode ficar de pirraça pra sempre! – Ri disfarçadamente daquela falsa irritação. – Daqui a pouco, quando eu voltar, nós vamos jantar algo delicioso e assistir mais filmes, prometo. – Sorri, feliz com a proposta. – Então tudo será como antes. – Uma melancolia me atingiu e sufoquei um soluço. Nunca seria como antes.

Ele depositou um beijo em um de meus ombros e se foi. A mim restou apenas ficar jogado no sofá, pensando sobre tudo aquilo.

Meu coração parecia planar em algum lugar...estava leve por eu deixar os sentimentos saírem, mas ainda sim...doía. Eram sensações conflitantes, opostas, mas ambas residiam em meu peito. Eu tinha medo de tudo que sentia...não por mim, pois poderia muito bem conviver com aquilo, mas...por Heero. Qual seria a reação dele? Porque, em momento nenhum, pensei em manter meus sentimentos em segredo. Seria injusto comigo e com ele.

E também havia a maldita Relena.

– Eu sei que esse é o nosso domingo, mas eu prometo que ninguém nunca vai tomar seu lugar, Duo. – A voz levemente rouca atingiu meus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo em que seus braços circularam meu corpo e aquele perfume tão conhecido invadiu meus sentidos. – Você será sempre o meu anjinho. – Abri os olhos, chocado, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem.

Mas Heero não as viu. Já havia batido a porta, me deixando ali sozinho, tentando assimilar aquelas novas sensações.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Algo estranho.

Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo. Duo estava...diferente. A mudança era algo extremamente visível, mas algo dentro da minha cabeça ordenava que eu fechasse os olhos para aquilo. "Crise de adolescente" aquela parte mesquinha da minha mente gritava.

Merda, para um rapaz que perdera os pais, a voz e morava com o homem que era a causa de sua desgraça, uma crise adolescente não seria nada demais!

Era algo muito, mais muito, maior. Claro que tentei ignorar isso enquanto dirigia pelas malditas ruas geladas de Londres.

Relena.

Era ela que eu iria encontrar. Loira, bonita, conversa agradável, inteligente...se essa mulher era tão maravilhosa então porque diabos eu só conseguia pensar na pirraça que Duo fizera? Oh, ele sabia como me dobrar! Mas daquela vez eu realmente precisava sair e me afastar dele, aquela mudança súbita estava me assustando. Eu queria entender, mas ao mesmo tempo minha mente não deixava.

Talvez eu devesse visitar um terapeuta.

– Boa noite, Heero – Sorri para Relena que estava debruçada na janela do carro. Saí do automóvel, contornando-o e convidando-a a entrar. – Sempre cavalheiro. – Esbocei um sorriso, enquanto voltava ao meu lugar.

– E você sempre deslumbrante. – Comentei, casualmente.

Enquanto conversávamos amenidades, permiti que minha mente me levasse até Duo, lembrando-me de seu corpo esparramado no sofá, parecendo perdido. Balancei a cabeça. Duo não estava mais perdido, ele estava comigo.

– Vamos?

– Claro, Heero. – Seu sorriso branco poderia atrair qualquer um, mas eu não me sentia muito receptivo aquela noite. Porém um amplo sorriso se desenhou em meus lábios quando, no caminho, o celular tocou e eu recebi a noticia que esperei por aqueles 5 meses.

– Pensei que você tinha dito que iríamos até um restaurante. – Pisquei e percebi que estávamos indo direto ao meu apartamento.

– Oh, está muito frio, Lena, não prefere jantar por lá? – Sorri de forma forçada, sabendo que o motivo de voltar não era o frio. Era Duo. Eu não podia abandona-lo no nosso domingo.

– Seria maravilhoso, Heero, podíamos relembrar os velhos tempos. – Ela piscou de forma marota, com uma mão apoiada em uma das minhas coxas.

Quase sorri quando imaginei sua reação ao ver Duo. Não...não podíamos relembrar velhos tempos. Não com Duo lá.

E mesmo se ele não estivesse...eu...não queria. Eu não queria tudo de novo. Chocado, percebi que só encontrei Relena porque queria fugir de Duo, esquecer aquela mudança e aquele olhar tão...exposto.

– É...realmente seria. – Murmurei. _Seria_ realmente, mas não poderia ser.

Me esquivei de seus carinhos no elevador, achando os toques estranhamente frios. Os lábios não eram quentes como os da Relena que eu beijara anos atrás. Ela havia mudado. Ou a mudança havia sido somente em mim, pois ela parecia bem disposta a me provar que as coisas poderiam ser como antes.

Eu só...não sentia vontade de toca-la...não havia aquele desejo incontrolado. Não havia desejo algum na verdade.

– Duo? – Chamei assim que fechei a porta atrás de nós. – Voltei. – Estranhei o silêncio e comecei a andar em direção aos quartos.

– Quem é Duo? – Pisquei, parecendo perceber, pela primeira vez, que Relena estava atrás de mim.

– Quatre lhe falou sobre ele. – Respondi de forma seca. Aquele silêncio não era muito normal.

– Ah...o pivete que você vai adotar. – A fúria que rompeu em meu interior me deixou momentaneamente tonto, mas não o bastante para que não a segurasse firmemente pelos braços.

– Não o chame dessa forma. – Murmurei, tentando conter minha raiva.

– Desculpe, Heero, não foi por maldade. – A sinceridade dos olhos dela que acalmaram minha fúria e então eu a soltei.

Suspirei e recomecei a andar, mas parei subitamente quando um par de olhos violetas caíram sobre mim. Na escuridão do corredor eu só conseguia distinguir o brilho que apenas o olhar de Duo possuía.

– Hey, Duo, venha pra cá. – Chamei mansamente, notando que ele ainda estava magoado.

Como um bichinho assustado ele caminhou até mim, saindo do corredor escuro para a sala bem iluminada. Não pude deixar de fazer a comparação de que eu mesmo fizera aquele caminho. Das trevas pra luz, no momento que Duo cruzou meu caminho. Era uma comparação besta, mas foi inevitável quando o vi sorrir pra mim.

Passei um braço por seus ombros, sorrindo para ele, mostrando o quão único ele era pra mim.

– Essa é Relena Peacecraft. – Apresentei. Duo tomou a mão dela na sua, em um aperto puramente mecânico. Seu sorriso forçado mostrou o quanto aquilo o desagradava. – Este é Duo Maxwell. – Ela sorriu sinceramente, bagunçando a franja dele.

– Oi, Duo, eu sou a ex-futura namorada do Heero.

Continua...

* * *

Hey, pessoas!

Eu quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews e me perdoem por não agradece-los um por um, mas saibam que fiquei muito feliz com os comentários!

E claro que espero mais por esse cap!

Até o próximo cap! E espero...que eu não esteja com tanta pressa em atualizar tudo!

Beijos!


	6. CAP VI

– Essa é Relena Peacecraft. – Apresentei. Duo tomou a mão dela na sua, em um aperto puramente mecânico. Seu sorriso forçado mostrou o quanto aquilo o desagradava. – Este é Duo Maxwell. – Ela sorriu sinceramente, bagunçando a franja dele.

– Oi, Duo, eu sou a ex-futura namorada do Heero.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Ex...namorada...futura...namorada...futura...ex...Minha mente continuaria com esse joguinho de palavras doentio se Heero não apertasse firmemente meu ombro, fazendo meu coração voltar a bater.

Aquela era...a droga da verdade nua e crua? Oh...eu não queria eles juntos, eu não queria aquela dor que acometeu todos os meus sentidos.

– Duo? – A voz de Heero soou distante aos meus ouvidos. Eu até mesmo consegui sentir raiva dele por um milésimo de segundo, mas passou quando seus braços se fecharam a minha volta.

– Ele está pálido, Heero, sente-o no sofá. – Fechei firmemente os olhos e levei minhas mãos a cabeça, tentando impedir aquela enxurrada de sentimentos e sensações.

– Duo, o que foi? Você está bem? – Aquela voz baixa de novo. Senti meu corpo ser colocado no sofá, mas não tirei as mãos da cabeça. – Olha pra mim, por favor! – Não...não...não! Doeria demais olhar...doeria saber que não poderia ter a única coisa que queria.

– Deixa-me ver a temperatura dele, Heero. – Minha mente só assimilou as palavras quando dedos frios tocaram minha testa.

Em um pulo estava de pé, os olhos arregalados e respirando rapidamente. E lá estavam os dois, sentados no sofá, um ao lado do outro.

_Não!_

Minha mente gritou, mas a palavra nunca deixou meus lábios.

Mamãe, papai, Solo...e Heero. Eu havia perdido tudo que amava.

Como se por vontade própria meu corpo se moveu rapidamente, procurando abrigo nas sombras, achando o caminho do quarto de Heero. Ainda pude ouvir as vozes deles, levemente alteradas.

_-Heero, o que ele..._

_-Apenas deixe, Relena, eu vou falar com ele._

Tranquei a porta atrás de mim, me jogando nos lençóis em seguida. Mas eu não chorei. Nem sequer uma lágrima desceu por meu rosto. Eu não agüentava mais chorar, nunca me trazia alívio, nunca resolvia meus problemas, nem nunca destruía meus sentimentos.

Uma, duas, três batidas...Heero me gritando. Tudo tão longe da minha realidade no momento.

Em pouco tempo eles estariam juntos e então minha alma se partiria em mil pedacinhos. E eu não poderia mais juntá-la, não conseguiria reunir novamente todos os cacos e tentar reconstruir tudo. Eu sabia o quão doloroso era o processo.

– Duo Maxwell! – A porta foi arrombada, mas não me assustei, apenas me sentei e o olhei. – Por Deus! – Seu corpo logo estava junto do meu, num abraço doloroso.

"_Pare, por favor, não me toque...não me faça sentir. Não me dê para depois tirar."_ Implorei em pensamento, mas obviamente Heero não ouviu e continuou me apertando em seus braços.

– Nunca...nunca alguém vai tomar o seu lugar. – Sorri de forma triste, me afastando. – Esse é o seu lar. – Assenti, perdido demais para fazer outra coisa.

Na porta, estava Relena com os olhos repletos de piedade. "_Ele é seu_" Pensei, olhando-a. _"Pegue seu prêmio"_

– Escute, Duo, os papéis...os papéis da adoção estão prontos, está tudo certo, amanhã mesmo nós... – O que ele disse depois eu não sei dizer.

Mergulhei em algum lugar escuro e frio. Fiquei por lá...planando sozinho tremendo e deixando minhas lágrimas amargas escorrerem.

Nunca. Eu nunca seria adotado por ele. Era bizarro ser adotado pelo homem por quem eu estava...

– Não fique assim, Duo, eu sei que você ficou chateado por eu ter trazido a Relena, da mesma forma que eu fiquei quando Hilde veio aqui, é um ciúme normal, estivemos aqui apenas um para outro durante muito tempo. – Seus dedos tocaram minhas bochechas. – E estaremos sempre, não é mesmo? – Seu sorriso triste quase me convenceu. – Como...pai e filho.

_Clap!_

Poderia ser barulho de algo se partindo, se quebrando de forma dolorosa, mas foi apenas minha mão que encontrou a face de Heero, com tanta força quanto eu possuía naquela situação.

Não fiquei para ver a reação de Heero. Não queria mais olha-lo. Passei por uma Relena chocada na porta do quarto. Mão cobrindo os lábios e olhos assustados. _"Vá lá, garota, console-o! Ele é seu!" _

O que aconteceu eu não sei, porque minhas pernas me levaram para onde eu precisava.

Para longe de Heero.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Quente...meu rosto estava quente. Pelo tapa, pelas lágrimas, pela vergonha de não ter percebido como certas coisas poderiam magoa-lo.

Levei minha mão até minha bochecha, acariciando-a de leve. O danadinho tinha uma mão pesada! Quando eu o pegasse...

– O Duo...ele saiu. – Arregalei meus olhos, correndo até a porta da sala, quase derrubando Relena no processo.

O casaco vermelho...aquele que Duo adorava estava lá, pendurado. As botas...no chão, intocadas. Respirei fundo, já calçando meus sapatos. Não o deixaria morrer de frio por algo tão sem importância como Relena.

– Deixe-o, Heero. – Os dedos delgados de Relena pousaram em meu ombro. – Ele deve precisar de tempo. – Ela estava certa, mas ainda sim nevava do lado de fora e Duo estava apenas com uma blusa de mangas compridas, uma calça de moletom e descalço. – Ele deve estar no prédio ainda, deixe-o sozinho, vai ser melhor para vocês. – Assenti e como, uma criança, permiti que ela me levasse de volta até o centro da sala.

Seus braços se fecharam em volta do meu corpo, num abraço gentil. Eu a abracei de volta, sentindo uma dor lacerante no peito.

Eu o havia magoado. Eu havia magoado a única pessoa de quem me aproximei verdadeiramente, a única pessoa que me abraçava quando víamos desenhos animados nos domingos de manhã, a única pessoa que ia comigo ao parque de diversões, dar voltas e mais voltas na montanha russa.

E eu o havia magoado levando uma estranha, para ele, para dentro do _nosso _lar.

Eu havia sentido uma parcela daquela dor que ele, seguramente, estava sentindo. Quando Hilde nos visitou eu senti como se tivessem invadindo meu espaço e roubassem o que tinha de mais valioso. Mas Duo...com ele deve ter sido pior. Tudo com ele era mais intenso.

Me livrei do abraço e tentei sentar no sofá, mas Relena segurou meu braço.

– Acho que sei um dos motivos da reação dele, além do ciúme. – E então ela me guiou até a cozinha.

A pia estava cheia de louça, o forno de microondas aberto e em cima da mesa uma travessa de macarrão. No fogão uma panela com o que parecia ser uma espécie de molho e almôndegas. Os pratos já estavam separados, bem como os copos e talheres.

"_Daqui a pouco, quando eu voltar, nós vamos jantar algo delicioso e assistir mais filmes, prometo"._

A dor me atingiu como um soco estômago, tirando todo o ar de meus pulmões. Cambaleei me encostando na parede mais próxima.

Duo havia feito aquilo para nós. Para nosso jantar de domingo. Comida simples, que eu geralmente fazia. Mas nada nos dava mais satisfação do que sentar com nossos pratos no sofá, com um belo copo de suco de laranja e assistiríamos TV. Eu roubaria algumas almôndegas de sue prato e ele protestaria bebendo meu suco.

Olhei a travessa de macarrão sobre a mesa, sentindo meu coração apertar ainda mais, deixando um grande espaço em minha caixa torácica. Era, secretamente, minha comida favorita. Não que fosse tão secreta assim, já que sempre que Duo queria me fazer um agrado a mais ele fazia uma bela travessa de macarrão. E também uma jarra de suco de laranja. Minha combinação favorita, que se completava com Duo sentado ao meu lado, me emprestando um pouco daquela alegria que só ele tinha.

Fui até a geladeira só para ter certeza que o suco estava lá. Peguei a jarra, inalando o cheiro que exalava. Laranja. Definitivamente laranja. Duo havia feito uma grande jarra de suco de laranja e macarrão com almôndegas para o nosso domingo especial.

E eu o havia magoado.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Quanto tempo estava ali? Uma hora? Duas? Três?

Frio. Estava bem frio debaixo daquela marquise. Me encolhi, abraçando meus joelhos. Não estava muito longe da casa de Heero. Uns cinco minutos correndo apenas. Eu não tinha conseguido ir muito longe com aquele frio que parecia congelar meus ossos.

A neve parara de cair e eu olhei o manto branco que se estendia a minha frente. Uma casa de aspecto bem inglês estava com a frente coberta de neve. Sorri. Há dias atrás, em frente aquela mesma casa, eu bombardeara Heero com bolas de neve, adorando provocar aquele lado "eu detesto frio" dele.

O sorriso morreu instantes depois, quando percebi que nunca mais teria momentos como aquele e nem veria aquele sorriso aberto para mim.

Não depois de eu ter lhe acertado um belo tapa.

Escondi o rosto nos joelhos, envergonhado comigo mesmo. Por que eu fizera aquilo? Acho que...foi a válvula de escape. Teria sido pior se o beijasse.

Senti um calor gostoso me envolver quando lembrei dos lábios quentes contra os meus. Incrivelmente quentes e macios. Eu queria tanto ter mais daquilo...mostrar o que realmente sentia, mas depois de tudo...com sorte ficaria feliz se ele deixasse eu pegar ao menos o casaco vermelho.

Um vento extremamente gelado e desagradável envolveu meu corpo e tudo que pude fazer foi bater os dentes e lembrar do quanto os abraços quentes de Heero me faziam falta.

Os abraços, os suaves beijos de boa noite, todo o carinho que compartilhávamos apenas um com outro...tudo perdido. Tudo jogado fora porque eu quis abrir a caixa e deixar meus sentimentos voarem para fora, tão livres o quanto pudessem. Mas eles encontraram nova prisão e dessa eu não poderia livra-los. A dor...aquela dor que sentia.

Respirei fundo, sentindo o ar frio quase congelar meus pulmões. Eu...precisava voltar. Não por Heero, mas porque aquele frio na melhor das hipóteses me presentearia com uma pneumonia.

Estupidez. Eu queria ver Heero.

Eu queria construir mais uma lembrança.

Apenas mais uma. Se eu a tivesse poderia seguir em frente.

Corri pelas ruas, sentindo meus ossos congelarem dentro do meu corpo. Por que diabos o inverno em Londres tinha que ser tão horrivelmente frio?

Quando alcancei a porta do apartamento, olhei para baixo vendo meus dedos dos pés estupidamente sem cor. Meneei a cabeça. Os das mãos não pareciam melhores.

Era difícil. Era difícil abrir a porta e me deparar com Heero. Provavelmente ele estaria irado ou aos beijos com Relena. Esse último pensamento me fez recuar um passo. Isso não...seria demais pra mim. Demais pro meu coração.

Hesitante, toquei a maçaneta, sentindo metal frio contra meus dedos. E se ele me expulsasse? E se dissesse palavras rudes? O que eu faria? Correria de novo pro meio da rua?

Balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Eu só precisava entrar e ver o que iria acontecer. Quando finalmente reuni coragem suficiente para girar a maçaneta, a porta se abriu, revelando uma Relena parecendo bem irritada.

– Você... – Ela sussurrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Eu entendo sua mágoa, mas por sua causa os lençóis da cama de Heero estão frios. Eu poderia fazê-lo feliz, Duo. – E sem mais uma palavra ela se foi, batendo o salto de sua bota no chão, furiosamente.

Engoli o bolo que se formou na minha garganta, finalmente entrando no apartamento. Estava tudo escuro e silencioso. Caminhei cautelosamente até o quarto, vendo que a única luz vinha de lá, provavelmente do abajur.

– Relena, eu já disse para me deixar em paz eu não... – Ele me olhou, parecendo petrificado demais para articular mais alguma coisa.

Então ele veio, caminhando dolorosamente até a porta. Uma sensação de ansiedade me invadiu. Quando seu corpo estava a poucos centímetros do meu, seus braços quentes me envolveram de forma extremamente dolorosa.

Arregalei os olhos, sentindo seu corpo ser sacudido por alguns soluços. Mais que rapidamente o envolvi, derramando as lágrimas que achei que não derramaria mais.

Elas não eram inúteis.

Podiam curar.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Era ele. Duo estava ali em meus braços, protegido do frio, chorando tanto ou mais que eu. Céus! Eu pensei que nunca mais o veria! Mas...era ele ali comigo. E eu não o deixaria fugir de novo.

Lentamente me afastei do abraço e sentei na cama, convidando-o a fazer o mesmo. Ele me olhou, confuso e amedrontado. Mordi os lábios, sentindo o aperto em meu coração sumir aos poucos.

– Por favor... – Pedi em um sussurro.

Então ele veio, dolorosamente devagar e se sentou, o mais perto que podia de mim. Sorri e acariciei seu rosto gelado, que parecia mais pálido. Analisei suas mãos e notei que seus dedos estavam extremamente brancos.

– Frio demais... – Murmurei, segurando uma de suas mãos e levando até os lábios.

O fiz se sentar de pernas cruzadas, no meio da cama. O cobri com um edredom, tentando manter meu sorriso mais bonito nos lábios. Mas estava difícil.

Os olhos de Duo faiscavam, como se ele estivesse tomando uma séria decisão. Desisti de tentar aquecê-lo com panos e voltei a abraça-lo, esfregando vigorosamente suas costas.

– Me perdoa, meu anjo, eu não quis te magoar. – Seu corpo todo ficou tenso e me afastei, beijando sua testa. – Eu deveria imaginar que seria difícil pra você ver Relena aqui...eu vi o jantar... – Seus dedos encontraram meus lábios e senti o peso daquele olhar violeta.

O mesmo olhar de mais cedo. O mesmo brilho, a mesma entrega.

– Nunca quis te magoar. – Repeti docemente, esfregando seus braços. – Nunca mesmo, você é o que tenho de mais importante. – Ele sorriu, mas não amplamente como fazia. Era um sorriso triste, melancólico...doloroso.

Suas mãos vieram de encontro ao meu pescoço, fazendo meus pêlos se arrepiarem quando os dedos frios encostaram na minha pele quente. A distância entre nossos rostos diminuiu e quando percebi Duo estava sentado sobre os tornozelos, ainda me olhando daquela forma tão...assustadoramente familiar.

Eu sabia o que era. Eu soube no momento que vi aquele olhar a primeira vez, mas me negava a acreditar, a enxergar e a pensar no assunto. Por isso eu fugira para encontrar Relena. Por isso doía tanto machuca-lo.

Minhas mãos encontraram sua cintura, aproximando-o mais de mim. Seu sorriso fugiu dos lábios e só o que ficou foi a expressão crua, seus sentimentos despidos de todas as máscaras.

Quando nossos lábios estavam a menos de um palmo de distância ele voltou a sorrir de forma doce. Não um grande sorriso, seus lábios apenas se curvaram levemente, mas foi o bastante para que eu me rendesse completamente.

– Heero...eu amo você.

Continua...

* * *

Hey, pessoas! 

Desculpe pelo atraso desse cap, mas tive alguns probleminhas.

Como o site ta tirando do ar os fics com grandes agradecimentos (é o que tão dizendo) vou apenas citar o nome das fofas que deixaram seus comentários e quero que saibam que, apesar de não comentar individualmente, fiquei imensamente feliz com os comentários!

**Anna Malfoy, Lady Une, Sakuya, MaiMai, Sy.P, Karin Kamya, Serennity Le Faye** e minha queria miguinha **Ju**, que me deu muuuuuita força nesse fic! Aliás...Karin...esse cap veio mais rápido por causa do seu apelo, huh?

Bjus, lindas!

Ahhhhhhh...comentem! Quanto mais comentários...mais rápido vem o próximo cap!

Bjoks pra todos!


	7. CAP VII

– Heero...eu amo você.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Seu choque foi palpável. As mãos que estavam em minha cintura repeliram meu corpo e seu olhar que era doce se tornou um misto de sentimentos tão confusos que quase me perdi em meio a eles.

Ele sabia. Estava escrito em sua expressão quando me aproximei. Ele sabia que eu o amava, talvez antes mesmo de eu mesmo saber. Eu não era o único que fugia daquela verdade. Mas...ouvir...ouvir meus verdadeiros sentimentos foi um pouco demais pra ele.

Talvez ele aceitasse sem relutar se fosse algo silencioso, como se fosse proibido, como se fosse errado. Mas eu havia dito...com todas as letras o que sentia. E isso o assustou. Ele não sabia que eu falava, coisa que eu também não sabia, mas quando o vi se aproximar, seus lábios querendo encontrar os meus algo fez _crack _dentro da minha cabeça e a vontade de vocalizar o que me queimava por dentro foi mais forte.

Mas se eu pudesse prever sua reação instantânea talvez sequer tivesse voltado ao apartamento.

– Duo...você...eu pensei...todos pensaram... – Eu neguei, deixando claro que aquilo era tão espantoso para mim quanto pra ele.

Sua boca se abriu e fechou várias vezes, até que ele desistiu de tentar falar e passou a me olhar como uma aberração, como se o que eu tinha dito não fosse nada, como se o fato de eu recuperar a maldita fala fosse mais importante que as palavras faladas.

Me encolhi, já não suportando mais aquele olhar e isso pareceu tira-lo de seu transe.

– Céus! Isso é maravilhoso! – Seus braços voltaram a me envolver, num abraço gostoso.

Relaxei, sentindo uma onda de calor me invadir de forma cada vez mais forte. Me agarrei a ele, apertando suas costas, enquanto mantinha os olhos firmemente fechados, saboreando aquela situação que parecia ser...a última.

– Duo... – Ele tentou se afastar, mas eu não o soltei, só afrouxei o apertou em torno de seu corpo. – Duo...meu anjo. – Sua voz sussurrada, fez um sorriso brincar com meus lábios e antes mesmo de minha mente ameaçar colapsar, eu o beijei.

Deixei meus lábios tocarem os seus de forma temerosa. Mantive os olhos fechados, tentando saborear aquela última sensação. Minha última lembrança.

Suas mãos se fecharam em volta dos meus braços fazendo eu me afastar. Olhei no fundo de seus olhos, deixando meus dedos soltarem sua camisa e encontrarem o caminho de seu rosto.

Contornei todos os traços, sentindo o aperto em torno dos meus braços se dissipar. Era bom. Bom toca-lo daquela forma, era bom sentir seu calor na ponta dos meus dedos. Mas eu não precisava memorizar seus traços com os dedos. Eu já sabia de cor.

– Duo... – Meu nome não foi mais que um suspiro abafado pelas emoções conflitantes em seu interior.

Havia medo, dúvida, preocupação, mas bem lá no fundo, num lugar que apenas eu conseguia enxergar, havia mais. Havia o que eu precisava sentir, o que eu precisava desesperadamente saber.

Ele não buscava mais rendição. Ele não queria estar comigo por causa do acidente. Ele estava comigo porque gostava de mim, se importava comigo...me amava. Não o mesmo amor que eu sentia por ele, mas ainda sim era algo e eu me agarrei a isso, desesperadamente.

– Heero...faça amor comigo.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Quente.

Extremamente quente.

Duo tinha aquele poder incrível de me proporcionar calor, me deixar com aquela sensação de algo me queimando. Eu diria que eram chamas do inferno, se aquele americano não fosse simplesmente um anjo.

Mas...minha vista escureceu por um momento e eu apertei firmemente sua cintura. Sensações...sensações demais...fortes, intensas.

– Duo...Deus...meu anjo... – Sussurrei, fechando os olhos, deixando todos aqueles sentimentos me engolirem completamente, me proporcionando um momento...diferente de tudo que eu já havia vivido.

Foi...intenso, descontrolado, mas...foi bom. Duo...seu calor, seu carinho...seu amor. Quase engasguei com o ar quando a declaração, feita com aquela voz suave, voltou a minha mente.

_Aquela voz. _Suave, doce...como Duo.

_Aquela declaração_. Uma lembrança viva. Confusa e inesperadamente esperada. Eu sabia. Céus! Eu sempre soube! Antes dele, antes de qualquer um.

Seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito diferente. Merda! Até seu sorriso era mais brilhante...o contato, os carinhos, os beijos...céus! Eu era um desgraçado de um cego!

Mas isso não mudava os fatos: Duo me amava, voltara a falar e queria...hum...fazer amor comigo?

Dois dias antes eu acharia bizarro, inconcebível, completamente errado e absurdo, mas...os olhares e sorrisos...eu estava enlouquecendo! Estava mesmo considerando a hipótese de...

– Heero... – Arregalei meus olhos, parecendo só me dar conta que a causa de toda a minha confusão estava perto...muito perto...

Definitivamente era absurdo mesmo pensar em ter algo com Duo...eu ia adota-lo e...

_Perto demais._

Não...não ia...não podia...

_Quente._

Meus olhos se fecharam automaticamente e meus lábios se partiram, compartilhando com Duo aquele beijo tão...fascinante.

A boca de Duo era simplesmente única. Inocência e curiosidade...perigoso demais. Sua língua buscava a minha de forma ávida, me deixando bem perto da insanidade.

Seus dedos viajaram até minha nuca, puxando meus cabelos com força, parecendo desesperado, aflito. Eu sorri por entre o beijo, acalmando seus movimentos com meus gestos controlados.

Minhas mãos descansaram em seu rosto, acariciando-o de leve.

Uma enxurrada de sensações estranhas e novas invadiu meu peito. Eu não o amava daquela forma, mas...sentia algo. Bem forte. Forte o suficiente pra me fazer beija-lo, pra me fazer quebrar todas as regras. Pra me fazer _sentir_ completamente.

Duo estava me oferecendo tudo. Todo seu afeto, tudo que ele sempre guardou durante todos aqueles meses. Ele só havia me oferecido a metade e eu havia ficado fascinado. Como seria receber tudo? Em uma única dose?

Apartei o beijo e o olhei. Deixei meus olhos encontrarem os deles por muitos e muitos instantes. E o que vi me fez tomar minha decisão.

Não havia paixão.

Não havia desejo.

Era amor.

Simplesmente.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Um suspiro aliviado escapou dos meus lábios quando vi seus olhos brilharem com uma doce aceitação. Eu havia ficado apavorado com a perspectiva de ser rejeitado.

Claro que haviam explicações a serem dadas, coisas a serem faladas e uma infinidade de coisas miúdas que não faziam sentido no momento.

Meu mundo, naqueles instantes, se resumiu aos olhos de Heero. A sua confusão inicial e sua decisão final. Ele havia visto algo em meu olhar que o fez decidir por mim. Pelo meu amor.

E eu não deixaria aquele canto mesquinho e obscuro da minha mente ficar repetindo que aquilo era uma despedida, que aquela sim seria minha última lembrança. Valeria a pena a dor depois, valeria a pena as lágrimas que eu derramaria. Tudo valeria a pena se eu pudesse ter aquele momento.

Não me importava se Heero não me amava da mesma forma. E mandaria pro inferno qualquer parte da minha mente que dissesse o contrário. Eu não _queria_ me importar.

E assim seria.

Sem depois.

– Oh, Duo...eu não posso, mas...céus! Como eu quero...tua boca, teu corpo...teu coração. – Sorri docemente, acariciando seu rosto.

– Seja o que for...o que você queira, Heero...é seu. Sempre vai ser. – Seus dedos traçaram meu rosto, como eu havia feito com ele.

Suspirei, deliciado com aquela expressão fascinada e ao mesmo tempo temerosa. Ele temia que me machucasse, me ferisse, mas eu não poderia ficar mais ferido do que já estava. Seus olhos me mostravam seu conflito que, ainda que pequeno, estava lá, fazendo-o brigar consigo mesmo.

– Você é tudo que quero agora, Duo. – Assenti, sentindo seus dedos contornarem meus lábios suavemente.

Ainda sorrindo, me afastei, deitando com as pernas abertas. Meus braços o chamaram.

Um convite obsceno.

Ele vacilou por instantes, seus olhos vasculhando meu corpo sob a luz fraca do abajur, como se me visse pela primeira vez. Mas com um suspiro doloroso ele veio.

Sobre mim.

Pra mim.

O peso de seu corpo fez meu sangue correr mais rápido em minhas veias. Meus braços circularam seus ombros, quando, com cuidado deliberado, ele apoiou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço, suspirando baixinho.

– É tão quente, Duo...você...seu corpo. – Seus lábios encontraram os meus. – Sua boca...tudo. – Não o deixei continuar, beijando-o delicadamente, sentindo sua língua serpentear com a minha.

Eu não queria palavras. Não eram necessárias.

Minhas mãos puxaram seu casaco de forma um pouco bruta, querendo tocar sua pele e acabar com aquele tormento e com aquela maldita voz que repetia que era a única vez, a despedida. Ele se ergueu, separando nossos lábios e eu o olhei como se pedisse desculpas por minha rudeza.

– Você é tão incrivelmente lindo. – Senti meu rosto esquentar. – E tão adoravelmente afobado. – Tentei parecer indignado, mas falhei miseravelmente, sorrindo junto com ele. – Não tenha pressa, temos tempo. – Meu sorriso sumiu. _Tempo_. Quanto desse tempo eu tinha pra ficar ali com ele? – Temos todo o tempo que quisermos, todo o tempo que _você _quiser. – Até meus pensamentos ele lia.

Sorri fracamente, querendo gritar que meu tempo seria o _sempre_.

Ele ignorou meu olhar e abaixou o rosto, sugando a pele do meu pescoço. Gemi alto, surpreso com o gesto tão repentino.

– Sua voz...eu nunca pensei que fosse tão bonita. – Tive a decência de corar, mas ele não viu, pois seus lábios buscaram os meus enquanto suas mãos se entrelaçavam com as minhas.

Os sentimentos eram tão intensos que, o fato de eu ter recuperado a fala, de forma tão repentina, nem ao menos pareceu importante.

Quando nossos fôlegos se esvaíram, ele se afastou minimamente, de forma que eu ainda podia sentir sua respiração acelerada contra meus lábios.

– Você...realmente quer isso, anjo? – Senti algo dentro de mim derreter com aquela voz tão doce e preocupada. – Tem certeza absoluta? – Assenti. – Diga, Duo! Me diz que você quer...quer ser tocado por mim, quer sentir meus toques, meus lábios, meus carinhos.

– Quero...quero você, seus carinhos e tudo que você possa me oferecer. – Seus olhos pareceram levemente espantados. – Quero...que você me faça seu. Quero construir lembranças. – Ele mordeu os lábios. – Lembranças com você.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Lembranças.

Sim, seriam lembranças inesquecíveis.

Mas eu não sabia se eu queria que fossem apenas lembranças.

Meus lábios buscarem seu pescoço, beijando e mordiscando a pele. Me deliciei com seus gemidos e com a sua incapacidade de deixar o corpo parado. Era...inebriante.

Suas mãos se soltaram das minhas e foram de encontro as minhas costas, apertando-as, me assegurando, a todo o momento, de sua presença.

Era errado, moralmente bizarro, mas nada seria melhor que me embebedar com aqueles gemidos. Os gemidos que _eu_ provocava.

Seus dedos desesperados encontraram a frente de meu casaco. Sorri me afastando ligeiramente para me livrar da peça, que foi jogada em um canto qualquer.

– Heero...céus... – O calei com um beijo cálido, cheio de desejo.

Não que fosse apenas isso me movia. Não era apenas desejo ou tesão. Céus! Era algo muito maior! Grande demais pra minha compreensão naquele momento, já que todos os meus sentidos estavam voltados para Duo.

O corpo.

A voz.

Os gemidos.

Me encontrei a beira da insanidade quando minhas mãos o livraram da camisa. Nem eu sabia que podia desejar tanto. Voltei a beijar seus lábios, calmamente, tentando não deixar aquele fogo me consumir por inteiro.

As mãos macias dele acariciavam meus braços, me acalmando.

– Você é lindo demais. – Sussurrei em sua orelha, antes de acaricia-la com a minha língua, arrancando um gemido surpreso.

As reações dele eram muito mais do que eu podia esperar. Ele se entregava completamente, esquecendo de tudo que fomos um para o outro nos meses passados. Não éramos mais uma família. Nem tão pouco futuros pai e filho. Éramos...amantes. Ou pelo menos nos tornaríamos logo.

E foi aquela entrega que acabou com minha racionalidade e me empurrou para aquele precipício que eu caminhava na beirada desde o principio. E eu percebi que a queda era infinitamente mais prazerosa que o medo de cair.

Mordi seu pescoço levemente, deixando uma pequena mancha roxa. Assustado, me afastei temendo tê-lo machucado. Mas ele apenas sorriu e acariciou a marca, parecendo...satisfeito.

– Lembranças. – Ele sussurrou, levando a outra mão para debaixo da minha blusa, acariciando meu abdômen. – Quero lembranças...marcas que me lembrem disso tudo. – O encarei, chocado com tudo que vi em seus olhos. – Que me provem que foi real.

– Você não precisa de marcas para saber que é real. – Afirmei. – Precisa de carinho. – Beijei a ponta do seu nariz, vendo-o sorrir.

– Preciso de você. – Mas uma vez a profundidade de suas palavras unidas àquela entrega total me espantou. Jamais pensei que ele pudesse me amar tanto assim. Isso me fazia pensar se eu merecia estar ali. – Você e mais ninguém. – Pisquei, assustado com a facilidade que ele lia meus pensamentos.

Para encerrar aquela estranha troca de palavras ele me beijou, lenta e apaixonadamente. Correspondi, pressionando mais meu corpo contra o dele, sentindo sua excitação.

Era mais do que eu esperava.

E infinitamente melhor.

Ele ergueu os quadris, deixando claro que queria e precisava de mais. Ele sabia provocar e imaginei se conseguiria me manter no controle.

Desci os lábios, beijando seu pescoço e ombros, sentindo aquele sabor tão único. Ele se arrepiou por inteiro, suas mãos viajaram para os lençóis apertando-os firmemente.

Tão sensível.

Encontrei os mamilos róseos, rijos, implorando por contato e os acariciei com a língua, enquanto meus dedos acariciavam a lateral daquele corpo tão perfeito, arrancando mais e mais gemidos, me mostrando que sua entrega não tinha limites. E eu me vi bastante tentado a comprovar isso.

Um gemido mais alto chamou minha atenção e ergui o rosto, encontrando um par de olhos violetas extremamente febris, ardendo. Sua respiração estava entrecortada, rápida demais.

– Duo... – Eu estava assustado com as reações tão intensas. – Meus toques...eles...

– Não são os toques...é você...somente você. – Seus olhos se fecharam e ele mordeu os lábios com força.

Foi quando percebi a extensão de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Ele tocou meu rosto, segurando meu queixo com força, me obrigando a olha-lo. Eu não queria olhar...eu não podia. Ele...podia ficar assustado.

Intenso demais. Forte...descontrolado.

Céus! Não _podia_ ser real.

Os toques na minha pele queimavam de forma quase dolorosa. Eu desejava tanto aquilo que temi enlouquecer.

– Duo, está tudo bem? – Desviei os olhos, mas ele apertou meu queixo firmemente. – Responde!

– Es...está. – Gemi quando ele se moveu um pouco, colocando os lábios a poucos centímetros dos meus.

Eu não queria perguntas nem questionamentos. E se...ele desistisse de tudo? Se ele abrisse os olhos e percebesse que eu ainda era uma droga de criança que estava agindo daquela forma mais por desespero do que por prazer?

– Não...você não está comigo. – Sua voz suave me acalmou um pouco. – Olhe pra mim, Duo, e me diga o porquê de tudo isso. – O encarei timidamente, passando meus braços por seu pescoço.

– Porque eu te amo...e quero você, quero lembranças. – Respondi, baixinho.

Ele me encarou, parecendo tranqüilo. Se apoiando nos cotovelos, me olhou de forma quase apaixonada.

– Então fique comigo, não se feche dessa forma...não tente memorizar as sensações. – Eu quase gritei que era impossível não tentar guardar cada toque dele. – Elas não vão ser as únicas. – Arregalei os olhos, mas ele apenas continuou sorrindo de forma doce.

– Heero, eu... – Um de seus dedos me impediu de continuar.

– Fique comigo, meu anjo, vamos construir lembranças só nossas. – Busquei seus lábios de forma desesperada, feliz e confuso por tudo aquilo que acontecia.

As lembranças...não seriam únicas.

Eu acreditava em Heero.

– Deixe eu aprender como te tocar...como fazer amor com você. – Minhas mãos deslizaram por suas costas, em um carinho lento e calmo, deixando claro que eu permitiria qualquer coisa.

Logo suas mãos e boca voltaram a explorar meu corpo, arrancando gemidos de minha garganta e batidas aceleradas do meu coração. Ele amou cada pedacinho da minha pele, beijando, lambendo, mordendo...me fazendo pegar fogo e esquecer por aqueles momentos que ele não me amava, que não era meu.

Me deixei levar, saboreando cada sensação, cada arrepio. E nada poderia ser melhor.

Sua boca encontrou novamente meu mamilo, prendendo-o entre os dentes. Eu gemi, arqueando as costas, me oferecendo completamente.

Quando seus dedos alcançaram o cós da minha calça, eu tremi violentamente, apertando os lençóis entre meus dedos. Eu não ia agüentar. Ia colapsar, gritar ou chorar compulsivamente. Não sabia...mas não ia agüentar.

– Por favor, Heero...por favor. – Implorei, mordendo os lábios em seguida.

Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma quase insana, mas ele se controlava, me tocando de forma calma, porém meu pedido pareceu romper parte de seu controle.

Ele se sentou sobre os tornozelos e se livrou da camisa, me expondo aquele tórax completamente esculpido. Gemi, deliciado com a visão perfeita.

Ele era lindo.

Ele voltou a se deitar sobre mim, mas com uma sucessão de beijos rápidos por meu corpo ele chegou ao limite que minha calça impunha.

– Duo...você tem...

– Por favor...eu tenho certeza... – Afundei a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto erguia os quadris, deixando clara minha excitação.

Eu _precisava_ sentir.

– Você é tão bonito. – Sua voz era quase sussurrada, eu quase não conseguia ouvir direito por causa da minha respiração ruidosa. – Tão...perfeito. – Seus dedos entraram por baixo do cós da calça, abaixando lentamente o pano.

Prendi o ar em pulmões enquanto me sentia sendo desnudado completamente. Jamais havia ficado nu daquela forma na frente de alguém. E se...Heero não gostasse?

Meus temores logo se foram quando senti o colchão ceder ao meu lado. Virei o rosto me deparando com duas pedras azul que faiscavam.

Suas mãos me puxaram para perto e sua boca roubou meu fôlego. Tentei empurra-lo, na vã tentativa de respirar direito, mas ele não deixou.

As mãos que tentavam empurra-lo, passaram a acariciar o abdômen e as costas fortes, arrancando gemidos por entre os nossos lábios colados.

Intenso demais...forte demais.

– Eu quero você, Duo...quero fazer amor...e nada pode refrear isso agora.

Continua...

* * *

/Se escondendo/

Ok...eu parei bem ali, mas...eu juro que não foi de maldade /desvia das pedradas/

Bem...vamos aos agradecimentos que, devido a atentados terroristas, infelizmente têm que ser encurtados...então cá estão os nomes das fofas que me mandaram reviews, deixo meu MUITO obrigado a vcs!

**Kitsune Lina, ****Serennity Le Fay****, Sakuya, ****MaiMai****, Darksoul, Sy.P, ****Athena Sagara****, Brazinha, ****Litha-chan****, Serena Malfoy e Karin Kamya.**

Muito obragada mesmo, fofas!

Ah...quanto mais reviews...mais rápido vem o cap!

Bjus!


	8. CAP VIII

Esse cap contem **lemon**, caso não goste, volte daqui.

* * *

– Eu quero você, Duo...quero fazer amor...e nada pode refrear isso agora. 

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Era loucura...todo aquele fogo era loucura. Parecia que eu explodir se não o tocasse, se não reivindicasse aquele corpo e aquela boca para mim.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios vermelhos quando lhe disse que não poderia mais parar. Ele estava satisfeito, feliz até.Me amava. E foi essa constatação que me refreou um pouco.

Era uma montanha russa...desde que Duo entrara naquele quarto, eu viajava numa maldita montanha russa, alternando entre o carinho, a paixão, o descontrole, a confusão...só ele provocava aquelas sensações.

Mas eu precisava me controlar, precisava me decidir sobre qual caminho seguir. Eu poderia toma-lo com paixão, marcando-o indubitavelmente como meu. Ou poderia ama-lo, devagar...com carinho.

Seus imensos olhos violetas piscaram, parecendo levemente curiosos. Eu sorri acariciando seu rosto. Não...eu nunca poderia toma-lo de forma bruta, jamais deixaria o desejo falar mais alto.

Minha mão correu por sua barriga, brincando distraidamente com seu umbigo. Ri quando ele arregalou os olhos, sentindo meus dedos viajarem mais para baixo, querendo tocar sua ereção.

– Posso te tocar assim? – Minha mão ignorou seu membro e desceu para a parte interna de suas coxas.

Ele assentiu de forma veemente, mas involuntariamente fechou as penas. Eu ri abertamente, vendo suas bochechas adquirirem um tom adoravelmente escarlate.

– Hee... – Sorri com o apelido carinhoso. – Eu...nunca fiz isso. – Assenti, já esperando por aquilo.

– Vou ser carinhoso, meu anjo. – Seus dedos encontraram o botão da minha calça, abrindo-o.

– Eu sei. – Seu sorriso era tão...aberto que quase me cegou.

Eu já não sabia mais qual impulso me movia. Se era carinho, amor ou algo diferente.

Com cuidado segurei sua mão, tirando-a da minha calça. Sorrindo, me livrei de toda minha roupa, vendo-o arregalar os olhos e corar absurdamente. Ele era tão...adoravelmente inocente.

O fiz abrir as pernas e toquei levemente sua virilha, mas prendi a respiração quando ele se sentou sobre minhas coxas, me encarando. Tentei falar algo, mas ele me impediu.

– Sem palavras...vivemos longos meses sem elas. – Assenti. – Só...me toque e me deixe te tocar. – Então ele se deitou sobre mim, me beijando de forma doce.

Nossas ereções se encontraram e eu descobri o quão deliciosa era a sensação do peso de seu membro sobre o meu. Segurei sua cintura, puxando-o contra mim. Ele gemeu, apertando firmemente meus ombros.

Minha cabeça girava e meu coração batia de forma descompassada. Duo...ele me fazia sentir tudo de forma mais intensa.

Seus lábios viajaram por meu pescoço, arrancando gemidos de meus lábios. Não tão altos quanto os deles, mas foram o bastante para que ele próprio gemesse, satisfeito com seu efeito sobre mim.

Repentinamente ele parou as carícias e segurou minhas mãos, levando-as até suas nádegas. Me assustei, mas logo sua língua estava em minha orelha, me incitando a continuar.

– Me toque. – Ele sussurrou e meu sangue ferveu em minhas veias.

Apertei a carne macia de sua nádegas, seguro que tinha deixado as marcas dos meus dedos. Eu não queria machuca-lo, mas...era intenso demais.

Seu corpo passou a se mover sobre o meu, fazendo nossos membros roçarem um no outro, arrancando gemidos e pequenos suspiros de nós dois.

O controle se esvaiu e eu só conseguia pensar em possui-lo. Fazê-lo somente meu. Era um erro, eu sabia. Duo me amava, me queria para muito mais que uma simples noite, estava escrito em seus olhos claramente a intensidade de seus sentimentos. Mas...eu não queria pensar sobre aquilo, o que vi em seu olhar me assustou, era forte demais.

– Faça...faça amor comigo agora, Heero.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Eu não queria pensar, queria apenas sentir. Passei os últimos meses cego àqueles sentimentos e quando os descobri queria senti-los inteiramente.

Não queria mais toques, só o queria dentro de mim, me dando plena certeza que não era um sonho ou delírio da minha mente doentia.

Sentindo meu rosto esquentar, abri a gaveta da cômoda e peguei um pequeno frasco, entregando-o a Heero em seguida. Ele me afastou, me olhando de forma a ler minha alma. Eu apenas sorri docemente, lhe dando a certeza de que era aquilo que eu queria.

– Duo...

– Sem mais toques, Hee...só quero você agora. – Ele respirou fundo e colocou o frasco de óleo de lado, me beijando em seguida.

Com cuidado extremo ele me deitou ao seu lado, sem nunca parar o beijo. Nossas línguas duelavam e eu o senti deitar sobre mim, entre minhas pernas, voltando para aquele lugar que parecia tão seu.

– Não vou te machucar. – Eu sorri com toda aquela preocupação.

Eu sabia que não, eu sabia que ele estava no controle de si mesmo. Heero queria me amar, me possuir com carinho, quem sabe se houvesse uma outra vez as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

_Se _houvesse.

Ele se sentou sobre os tornozelos e colocou minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Eu tremi, me sentindo extremamente exposto naquela posição.

Heero olhava para a parte inferior do meu corpo, parecendo fascinado com o que via. Eu sorri, ignorando o rubor em minhas faces e peguei o frasco, colocando certa quantidade em meus dedos. Ele me olhou de forma interrogativa, mas eu apenas lhe entreguei o óleo.

– Posso...tocar você? – Perguntei, timidamente, ameaçando tocar sua ereção.

– Deus, Duo...sim...pode... – Me sentei em sua frente, buscando seus lábios.

Ele gemeu quando meus dedos melados tocaram a ponta de sua ereção e só então eu percebi que era a primeira vez que nos tocávamos em uma parte tão íntima.

Sua respiração ficou mais rápida a medida que meus toques avançavam. Eu sentia aquela dureza sedosa entre meus dedos, adorando os sons que saiam de seus lábios. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, no momento que eu apertei sua ereção de forma mais forte. Era fascinante conseguir arrancar aquelas reações, eu nunca imaginei que Heero seria tão sensível aos meus toques.

Eu jamais havia tocado outro alguém daquela forma e soube naquele momento que nunca o faria se esse alguém não fosse Heero. A minha entrega só acontecia por causa dele.

– Chega...anjo...pare agora. – Ergui meus olhos, vendo-o arfar e morder os lábios.

Assenti e voltei a me deitar na cama, com as pernas obscenamente abertas. Ele levou a mão a própria ereção e acariciou calmamente. Eu prendi o ar, sentindo meu pênis pulsar com aquela visão.

Ele respirou fundo e abandonou o membro, pegando o frasco e derramando uma grande quantidade nos dedos. Meu coração disparou com a perspectiva, mas tentei aparentar calma. A última coisa que eu precisava era começar a tremer.

Com cuidado exacerbado ele voltou a se deitar sobre mim, mas mantendo seu quadril um pouco afastado do meu.

– Me diga se quiser que eu pare, meu anjo. – Assenti, sorrindo.

Eu seria definitivamente dele. Ele me possuiria e eu poderia levar aquela lembrança para sempre comigo.

Seus dedos ligeiramente gelados tocaram minha entrada e eu não pude me impedir de tremer um pouco.

Eu não estava com medo...só estava ansioso. Jamais havia pensado que um dia estaria na cama com Heero, fazendo amor.

Eu não queria pensar se era a última vez, se era a única vez.

Eu queria senti-lo em mim e só isso importava.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Era difícil saber quem estava mais entregue aquelas sensações. Duo respirava pesadamente, provavelmente tentando controlar o medo da dor, que certamente viria. E eu...eu tentava pensar se tudo aquilo era mesmo certo.

E pensar foi meu maior erro. Por um instante Duo percebeu que eu vacilava e se encolheu, pensando estar sendo rejeitado.

Não...eu não poderia rejeitar todo aquele sentimento que ele me oferecia tão abertamente.

Com cuidado penetrei um dedo em seu corpo e...céus! Era...quente, apertado, macio...eu não sabia se agüentaria um só minuto dentro daquele canal.

– Tudo bem, meu anjinho? – Ele apertou os olhos, mas assentiu. – Certeza? – Depositei um beijo em seu pescoço, sentindo-o estremecer.

Movi meu dedo calmamente, preparando-o para mim. Ele tremia e arfava, dividido entre o prazer e a dor. Quando o segundo dedo foi acrescido ele gritou, cravando as unhas nas minhas costas.

– Anjo...meu anjinho...o que foi? – Perguntei, preocupado.

– Intenso...forte demais, Hee...to pegando fogo. – Sorri abertamente, beijando os lábios que estavam deliciosamente inchados.

O acariciei por dentro, acrescentando outro dedo, vendo-o arquear as costas e se empurrar contra minha mão, parecendo desesperado por mais contato.

Seus gestos eram tão...naturais. Nada de coisas premeditadas...ele apenas reagia quando eu o tocava...gemidos doces e movimentos tão completamente naturais que me deixaram fascinado.

– Acha que já está pronto, meu anjo? – Perguntei suavemente, enquanto meu corpo implorava pela resposta afirmativa.

– Oh...sim, por favor...eu preciso de você. – Sufoquei um gemido satisfeito quando retirei os dedos de seu interior.

Abri mais amplamente suas pernas, encaixando meu membro em sua entrada. Duo estremeceu ligeiramente, se agarrando a mim.

Tirei uma de suas mãos de minhas costas e entrelacei nossos dedos. A outra mão guiou meu membro, enquanto eu pressionava meu corpo contra o dele.

– Hee...Heero... – Sua respiração tornou-se extremamente entrecortada.

Forcei um pouco meu membro contra sua entrada, dando tempo para o óleo ajuda-lo a não sentir tanta dor. Sua mão esmagava a minha, enquanto a outra estava cravada em minhas costas. Quando venci a primeira barreira imposta por seu corpo, gemi roucamente.

Estava doendo, eu podia ver a dor dançando em suas íris violetas, mas em momento nenhum ele recuou e permitiu que eu o tomasse completamente.

E assim, com calma e cuidado, invadi seu corpo, sempre atento às sensações e reações dele. Quando me senti completamente envolto naquele calor irreal, gemi alto, buscando os lábios de Duo em seguida.

Céus! Aquilo não _podia_ ser real. _Duo_ não podia ser real.

Era...quente e extremamente apertado. Eu podia sentir meu sangue correndo mais rapidamente por minhas veias, fazendo minha ereção pulsar dentro do corpo de Duo.

– Duo...por Deus...isso é... – Me pedi nas sensações.

Fiquei saboreando a sensação, alheio a Duo que passou a tremer sob meu corpo. Quando me dei conta, algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

Assustado, tentei sair de dentro de seu corpo, seguro que o tinha machucado. Meu coração pareceu se partir em mil pedacinhos, mas Duo enlaçou minha cintura com suas pernas e não me permitiu sair.

– Eu...machuquei você... – Senti meus olhos arderem e escondi o rosto em seu pescoço.

– Shh. – Suas mãos acariciaram minhas costas. – Não...só me diga, Heero...é apenas prazer? Tesão? – Me afastei bruscamente, apoiando as mãos ao lado de sua cabeça. – Sexo?

– Nunca! – Rocei meu nariz no dele. – Jamais, meu anjo...jamais. – Ele suspirou, mas não pareceu convencido.

– Tudo bem, eu...não queria te cobrar nada. – Sua voz saiu fraca, quase quebradiça. Respirei fundo, tomando uma decisão.

Eu não esperava fazer amor com ele e no dia seguinte tudo voltar a ser como antes, mas...eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu gostava muito de Duo, mas mesmo estando ali, dentro de seu corpo, era estranho vê-lo de uma forma diferente de um filho ou irmão.

Céus! Era bizarro pensar naquelas coisas com aquele corpo quente sob o meu! Mas era inevitável, eu tinha que pensar naquilo para tomar uma decisão.

– Meu anjo, tudo que eu lhe der é porque quero dar. – Ele arregalou aqueles belos olhos violetas. – Eu te quero aqui comigo, na minha cama, na nossa casa...na minha vida. Sempre.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Sempre.

Era tão forte, tão...definitivo.

Talvez Heero tivesse dito no calor do momento. Talvez ele realmente quisesse ficar comigo. Na verdade eu não devia ter entendido bem, talvez eu quem estivesse tão fascinado pelo momento que fantasiei aquelas palavras.

– Oh...Heero... – Suspirei, abraçando-o forte, escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço.

A dor era algo que passava quase despercebido. Claro que meu corpo protestava por causa da invasão dolorida, mas eu não dei importância, estava mais preocupado em sentir Heero, seu corpo sobre mim.

– Deus...Duo...tudo bem? – Seus olhos preocupados encontraram os meus. – Está doendo muito? Eu lhe machu... – Pousei um dedo sobre seus lábios, adorando toda aquela preocupação.

– Se mova pra mim, amor... – Arregalei os olhos quando a palavra deixou minha boca, mas Heero apenas sorriu.

Ele saiu parcialmente do meu corpo, me deixando sentir seu membro deslizando lentamente e só então percebi a profundidade de nossa ligação. Heero estava _dentro_ de mim.

Era o óbvio, o lógico, mas...era tão...intenso pra mim. Ele estava me completando, compartilhando algo tão...íntimo. Algo que nem eu mesmo sabia o quanto queria, até aquele momento.

Arqueei as costas quando ele se afundou mais em mim, tocando em algum ponto que fez um flash de luzes coloridas explodir diante dos meus olhos.

A primeira estocada me lançou em algum alguma dimensão paralela e a única coisa que me conectava com o mundo real eram os gemidos de Heero em meu ouvido. Sua voz rouca e grave me trouxe novamente para a realidade para, em seguida, seu corpo me fazer delirar de novo e de novo, a cada investida.

Suas mãos se entrelaçaram nas minhas e nossas bocas se buscaram. Por vários instantes éramos um só. Não posso dizer que o prazer que sentia a cada vez que ele me invadia tivesse sido esquecido, mas estranhamente a sensação mais gostosa era a de estar com ele.

– Você é tão...quente, meu anjo...tão deliciosamente apertado. – Sorri, espalmando as mãos em seus ombros, empurrando-o levemente.

Encarei seus olhos por vários instantes, me perdendo completamente. Ele era tudo que eu desejava, tudo que eu precisava para sorrir. Tudo que eu queria para...ser feliz.

Apertei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, incitando-o a continuar com o ato. Eu queria me sentir completo, queria confirmar que pertencia somente a ele e a mais ninguém. Embora eu já soubesse...queria provar a ele, demonstrar a extensão dos meus sentimentos.

Eu sentia seu membro deslizando dentro do meu corpo, com uma lentidão agonizante. Sua boca colou-se novamente a minha, como se não tivesse outro caminho ou outra escolha. Nossos corpos e línguas seguiam o ritmo daquela dança cadenciada, tão antiga e tão prazerosa.

Céus! Eu jamais poderia me entregar assim a ninguém. Era Heero...sempre foi, desde o início, desde que nos encontramos naquela noite fria. Era ele quem eu amava, foi por ele que eu tentara esquecer minha tragédia. Foi tão somente por ele que eu voltei a sorrir.

Aquele sentimento que eu descobrira a pouco me tomou novamente. Uma onda quente e aconchegante. Me agarrei a Heero, mas não o deixei perceber o que se passava em minha mente...e meu coração. O prazer era muito para eu desperdiçar me lamentando porque não era amado da forma que amava. Haveriam dias e dias para isso depois.

– Anjo...eu...preciso de mais...por favor... – Sua voz sufocada, fez todos os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiarem.

– Eu sou seu, amor...faça o que quiser. – O som que saiu de seus lábios foi...extremamente excitante.

Seus dedos se soltaram dos meus, enquanto ele se sentava sobre os tornozelos. Gemi insatisfeito quando seu membro deslizou para fora do meu corpo, mas logo suas mãos fortes me levavam para sentar em seu colo.

Fui preenchido novamente e tudo que pude fazer foi gemer e ofegar, sentindo cada centímetro de sua ereção dentro de mim. Era inebriante, mas eu precisava acabar logo com aquilo. Meu membro estava tão rijo que doía.

Heero me trazia sensações extremamente adversas. Meu corpo queimava, implorando por mais, em um turbilhão descontrolado de prazer, mas meu coração...meu coração planava, satisfeito com minha entrega e os carinhos que eu recebia.

– Mova-se pra mim, meu anjo...nos dê prazer. – Encarei seus olhos febris e percebi que eram o reflexo dos meus.

Não que impulso me moveu, só sei que meu corpo encontrou seu próprio ritmo e me vi cavalgando sobre o colo de Heero, minhas mãos cravadas em seus ombros e seus dedos em minha cintura.

E nós dois mergulhamos de cabeça naquelas sensações.

Sem ontem.

Sem amanhã.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Meus lábios provavelmente já estavam feridos. Eu tentava sufocar os gemidos, tentava esconder o prazer que o corpo dele me provocava. Parecia...era como um...pecado.

Duo era uma criança...menor de idade...

– Oh...Hee...tão bom...

E deliciosamente apertado.

Envolvi sua ereção com minha mão, espalhando a umidade que já havia ali. Ele gemeu, sua cabeça foi lançada pra trás e eu perdi toda e qualquer sanidade.

Ele não era uma criança. Era um homem...um homem que se entregava a mim daquela forma tão apaixonada, tão completa e sem medos.

O ritmo tornou-se mais intenso, os movimentos de Duo davam o que nossos corpos precisavam. Quanto aos nossos corações...esses teriam que esperar um pouco.

Meu corpo tremeu de forma quase irreal quando senti os músculos em torno de minha ereção se fecharem, me carregando para algum lugar onde só haviam luzes coloridas e piscantes.

Duo nunca havia feito aquilo, mas sabia bem como conduzir as coisas. Seus movimentos inocentemente sensuais me deixavam a beira de outro precipício, só que dessa vez bem mais perigoso, mas a queda era inevitável e por mais que eu tentasse me refrear, me segurando ao máximo para não explodir e me render àquelas sensações eu sabia...eu sabia que cairia e então...não haveria mais volta.

Manipulei seu membro mais vigorosamente, bebendo os gemidos que escapavam daqueles lábios vermelhos. E, por Deus, como pensei que aquilo era um sonho.

Uma de minhas mãos viajou até seu pescoço, puxando-o para perto. Eu já não conseguia mais me segurar, era...intenso demais. Meus dedos se afundaram na sua nuca e meus olhos vasculharam seu rosto, fascinados pela expressão de puro prazer.

Seus olhos violetas brilhavam de uma forma quase feroz e eu podia sentir parte dessa ferocidade ser descontada em meus ombros, com seus dedos cravados neles. Mas a dor pouco me importava, estava mais preocupado em dar-lhe prazer.

– Oh...anjo, não se segure mais...venha comigo. – Pedi, forçando meus quadris pra cima, arrancando um olhar surpreso e um gemido excitante.

E ele veio...se perdeu em algum lugar distante, cerrando firmemente seus olhos. Senti seu sêmen explodir por entre o círculo dos meus dedos, molhando nossos corpos.

Os sons, a expressão, os lábios entreabertos...tudo nele contribuiu para minha queda. Que foi muito, mais muito prazerosa.

Explodi em seu interior, perdendo a noção de tudo que estava em minha volta. Por instantes, só o que senti foi o calor do corpo de Duo, que acomodava meu membro, já satisfeito.

Caí, exausto na cama, trazendo-o junto.

Ainda embevecido pelo prazer, que nunca imaginei que Duo pudesse me proporcionar, não pensei em toda a situação e na verdade nem queria pensar.

Ele se afastou, ficando de costas para mim. Meu coração perdeu uma batida, mas eu sorri, me aproximando carinhosamente de seu corpo, abraçando-o.

– Tudo bem, meu anjinho? – Indaguei docemente, acariciando sua nádegas. – Eu...lhe machuquei? – Encaixei nossos corpos, satisfeito com o calor que só Duo irradiava.

Nenhuma resposta. Assustado, passei por cima de seu corpo, deitando de frente pra ele. Toquei seu rosto, esperando sentir algo molhado, mas me enganei. Nenhuma lágrima, mas seus olhos estavam chorosos, medrosos até.

– O que há, Duo? – Ele negou com a cabeça, tentando sorrir. – Vamos, meu anjo, me diz? Está arrependido do que fizemos? – Sua negativa foi efusiva e eu me permitir sorrir, trazendo-o para apoiar a cabeça em meu peito.

– Hee...o que fizemos aqui? – Estremeci e ele notou, pois logo se afastou.

– Fizemos... – Me aproximei, sentando-me atrás dele, envolvendo-o com meus braços. – Fizemos amor...somente isso.

– Não foi sexo? – Sua voz soou quase infantil e me senti um terrível pervertido.

– Não, meu bem. – O apertei ainda mais em meus braços. – Nunca seria sexo com você. – Ouvi o som de sua risada baixinha e senti como se tirassem toneladas dos meus ombros. – Quer dormir um pouco?

– Claro, amor. – Enrijeci. – Oh...desculpe, Heero...desculpe. – Ele se virou, encarando meus olhos e eu me senti derreter.

– Não peça desculpas, sim? Vamos dormir um pouco, amanhã será um dia... – Hesitei. – Será um outro dia. – Ele assentiu e, juntos, nos deitamos.

Ficamos ali, um mergulhado no calor do corpo do outro e quando julguei que Duo estivesse dormindo, me permiti olha-lo abertamente. Não como antes, tentei vê-lo como um homem, um homem que me amava e me queria apesar de tudo que havia acontecido.

Mas não consegui e, apavorado, constatei que nunca conseguiria ver Duo diferente de um irmão ou um filho.

– Obrigado, amor...obrigado por me dar essas lembranças. – Ele sussurrou, voltando a dormir em seguida, com o rosto afundado em meu peito e o braço em volta de mim.

Meus olhos se encheram d'água e o pensamento que cortou minha mente me fez derramar incontáveis lágrimas.

Estava arrependido.

Continua...

* * *

Bem, pessoas...espero que tenham gostado desse cap!

A Serennity Le Fay, BelaYoukai, Litha-chan, Darksoul, e Anna Malfoy, deixo meu muito obrigada!

Jo-kun, te adoro viu? Juuuuuuuuu, vc é muito muito fofa!Titia Lien, fikei muito feliz com seu comentário! E sim...foi influência da família!

E lembrem-se: quando mais reviews, mais rápido vem o próximo cap.

Bjus!


	9. CAP IX

Meus olhos se encheram d'água e o pensamento que cortou minha mente me fez derramar incontáveis lágrimas.

Estava arrependido.

(¯·..·¯·..·´¯)

Ele estava arrependido.

Eu pude ver. A todo o momento, quando nos deitamos, enquanto fazíamos amor...aquele fiozinho ainda o ligava ao ontem, ainda o fazia lembrar do que nos tornaríamos caso eu não descobrisse aqueles sentimentos.

Doeu muito ao perceber tudo aquilo, mas eu havia começado com a aquela história e eu iria termina-la. O prazer de ter Heero comigo valia qualquer sofrimento. Eu sabia que nas horas mais escuras eu podia me agarrar àquelas lembranças e então...poderia suportar.

– Oh, Hee...eu realmente lhe amo. – Me movi na cama, atento em não acorda-lo.

Meus dedos deslizaram por seu rosto e um calor gostoso me invadiu. Eu era dele, ele havia me marcado como seu e nada me tiraria aquilo.

Notei que já amanhecia e me levantei, depositando um beijo leve em seus lábios. Senti o líquido quente escorrer por minhas coxas e não me impedi de sorrir. Era doentio, mas eu me sentia feliz, mesmo sabendo que em alguns minutos eu nunca mais veria Heero.

Eu havia voltado para construir lembranças e foi o que eu fiz, não havia mais razão para expor Heero a uma situação desagradável. Eu sabia que ele não me expulsaria, mas a história da adoção era impossível, e nem eu queria obviamente, e então? Como ficaríamos?

Eu já podia prever olhares constrangidos e sorrisos nervosos e então...então tudo que construímos nos últimos meses ruiria diante dos meus olhos e essa dor seria ainda maior do que a de nunca mais vê-lo.

Partir era a melhor solução.

Tomei um banho e me vesti o mais rápido que pude. Na mochila, iam apenas pequenas lembranças, porta-retratos, livros...coisas que me lembravam Heero.

Peguei o casaco perto da porta, mas hesitei antes de.sair.

Apenas mais uma lembrança...só mais uma.

Cautelosamente, caminhei até o quarto, encontrando-o ainda em uma doce penumbra. Ainda era bem cedo e Heero tinha mais umas duas horas até se levantar para trabalhar.

E eu não estaria mais lá.

Sem despedidas, nem bilhetes. Para Heero...ficariam apenas as lembranças, as mesmas que eu levava comigo.

Me inclinei sobre a cama, tentando não fazer barulho algum.

Tantas lembranças, tantas horas juntos, tantos carinhos...tantos momentos só nossos. Tudo perdido por um sentimento maior que isso tudo. Sem mais passeios no parque, sem desenhos animados, sem jantares com suco de laranja.

Meus lábios pousaram sobre os dele, delicadamente. Fechei os olhos saboreando aquela doce e última sensação. Heero sempre me lembraria da palavra lar...e agora eu o abandonava, para que ele pudesse ser livre, sem precisar pensar nos sentimentos estúpidos de um adolescente.

Ele iria sofrer, chorar...talvez até mesmo entrar em depressão, mas teria amigos ao seu lado e então ele iria superar e quem sabe até se casasse com Relena e tivesse lindos filhos.

Claro que a idéia não me agradava, mas eu só queria que ele fosse feliz. A sensação não era como nos filmes, em que o personagem deixa o amado para que ele possa ser feliz e tudo acabava bem. Não era assim...doía, doía muito. Eu já podia sentir minha garganta se fechando e meus olhos se enchendo d'água, mas era o certo.

Não...eu não estava sendo nenhum santo. Eu queria sim poupar o sofrimento dele, mas também queria poupar o meu. Evitar ver seu olhar arrependido a cada vez que me olhasse. Melhor seria viver com as lembranças de seus olhares calorosos.

– Oh, amor...vai ser difícil, mas eu vou conseguir. – Sussurrei me afastando. – Adeus. – Lancei um último olhar e me virei, fechando a porta do quarto em minhas costas.

As lágrimas escorreram fartas por meu rosto, mas eu não me importei, apenas me preocupei em sufocar os soluços.

Fiquei alguns minutos encarando a porta da rua, com a mão na maçaneta. Era tão difícil abandonar tudo. Abandonar Heero. Eu podia sentir meu coração se partindo em vários pedaços.

Suspirei e então consegui juntar o pouco de coragem que me restava.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Eu sempre tive um sono extremamente leve quando ficava tenso. E a noite anterior havia enviado bastante de tensão para meu corpo.

Eu ouvi Duo sair, o senti se aproximar...suas palavras e seus lábios. Eu não entendia sobre o que ele falava, mas havia um certo tom...dolorido em sua voz.

Mas então ele disse aquela palavra.

_Adeus._

Meu sangue pareceu congelar e eu entrei em pânico. Duo...iria embora? Iria fugir depois de tudo? Não...ele não podia!

Mas...talvez fosse a solução mais fácil.

Ainda bem que o caminho mais fácil dificilmente era o certo.

Eu ouvi seus soluços e suspiros na porta do quarto. Hesitei pro alguns instantes quando ouvi seus passos se afastarem. O que eu diria? O que faria? Que motivos eu tinha para impedi-lo de partir?

Uma confusão absurda invadiu minha mente nos segundos que tomei minha decisão. Duo não podia partir porque ainda haviam coisas a serem descobertas e também...eu queria tentar.

– Onde pensa que vai? – Ele se virou, seus olhos pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas.

– Hee...Hee...eu... – Me aproximei calmamente, parando a poucos centímetros dele.

Deslizei minha mão por seu braço, deixando a mochila cair. O encarei por vários minutos, até que senti meu corpo protestar.

Ele não podia ir. Eu não queria perdê-lo.

– Responda, Duo! – Exigi e ele se encolheu. – Por que ia embora? Depois de ontem, depois de...

– Depois de que? Depois de eu ter me confessado completamente apaixonado por você, enquanto você me olhava como se eu fosse um...irmão? Um filho? Eu não quero isso, Heero! Eu não vou suportar o peso do seu olhar! Por favor, me deixe ir. – Seu tom era suplicante e eu pisquei confuso. – As lembranças... – Ele soluçou. – Elas não vão se perder...vão me ajudar...por favor, Hee...por favor, me deixe ir... – Eu escondi o rosto entre minhas mãos. – Você...me deu tudo, me deu motivos pra sorrir, graças a você eu posso falar de novo...eu fui feliz...imensamente feliz, então...me deixe ir...eu não quero destruir nossas lembranças tão preciosas.

– Cala a boca! – Gritei, no auge do descontrole.

Era confuso demais...Deus! Eu precisava fazer com que minha mente parasse de rodar! Ele falava a verdade, mas eu não queria abrir mão de tudo! Eu...precisava de Duo comigo! Ao meu lado! Não importava como...eu só o queria comigo.

– Hee...por favor... – Ergui os olhos, encontrando os seus encharcados. – Por tudo que vivemos aqui...eu preciso partir.

– Não! Não! Nunca! – O abracei forte. – Por favor, meu anjo...não vá...fique comigo, vamos...vamos tentar.

– Tentar o que, Heero? Eu nunca vou passar de uma criança pra você. – O segurei pelos ombros, vendo seus olhos mergulhados em uma tristeza tão profunda que temi me afogar neles.

– Vamos tentar ficar aqui, Duo...eu quero...quero ficar com você...tentar...esquecer esse sentimento quase paternal...eu quero lhe amar da forma que você me ama...me ensina, Duo...não...não me deixa aqui sozinho...sem você. – Ele vacilou e eu joguei minha última carta. – Vamos construir mais lembranças. – E então com um longo soluço ele se rendeu, afundando o rosto em meu pescoço.

– Eu te amo...tanto, Heero...tanto...faço qualquer coisa que você me pedir. – O abracei mais forte.

– Me perdoe se te fiz sentir algo ruim, se te magoei...eu só quero ter você perto de mim. – E juntos choramos até nossas forças se esvaírem.

Era...forte demais. Tê-lo perto despertava sentimentos fortes e intensos além dos limites aceitáveis, mas só o que eu queria era mergulhar naquelas sensações e tentar...tentar com todas as minhas forças retribuir aquele amor que ele me dedicava quase com devoção.

Não sei quem tomou a iniciativa, mas quando percebi estávamos nus, sobre os lençóis da cama, nos amando de forma desesperada.

Eu não podia perdê-lo.

Nunca.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Os toques brutos me assustavam, mas eu não podia parar. Aquele ato demonstrava a intensidade de tudo que estávamos vivendo.

E tanto os toques quando aqueles sentimentos deixariam marcas. Marcas profundas.

Afundei os dedos em seus cabelos quando senti o calor úmido de sua boca em meu membro. Não...eu só queria sentir, não queria pensar que aquele era o primeiro passo para a destruição de tudo que havíamos construído.

Um, dois, três dedos dançaram em meu interior, sem que eu sequer notasse. Minhas pernas foram mais amplamente abertas, mas não protestei. Heero precisava daquilo, precisava sentir que eu não mentira quando dissera que faria tudo que ele me pedisse.

– Oh, Duo... – Suprimi um gemido dolorido, mordendo os lábios, quando seu membro invadiu meu corpo.

Não me importava a dor ou as marcas. Eu só queria...esquecer o que viria depois.

Ele me amava. De uma forma bizarra, mas me amava e eu...eu o amava de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis e o queria tanto que chegava a doer.

– Duo! – Me assustei com seu grito e só então senti o gosto de sangue na boca. Havia mordido tão fortemente assim meus lábios? – Por que... – Ele pareceu perdido. – Me...me perdoa...eu não sei como lidar com tudo isso...é forte demais, meu anjo...

– Eu sei, amor...mas não fale. Só me ame. – Pedi docemente.

Como um gatinho ele lambeu meus lábios sentindo o gosto das minhas lágrimas misturadas ao sangue. Mas isso pouco importava, tanto ele quanto eu sabíamos que elas seriam doces companheiras por um longo tempo.

Ele me amou calmamente, contradizendo toda a violência dos sentimentos que ardiam em nosso interior. Seus toques foram os mais gentis que eu já havia recebido e quando finalmente ele se esvaiu dentro de mim, eu me permiti compartilhar completamente aquele prazer, explodindo entre nossos corpos.

Exaustos e sujos, nos abraçamos como dois loucos. Seus braços me levaram para o mais perto que ele pode e eu me aconcheguei em seu corpo, suspirando...aliviado.

Uma alegria estupidamente me invadiu quando ele depositou um beijo em minha testa suada. Gargalhei, sentindo algumas lágrimas escorrerem por meus olhos. Sim...eu estava histérico.

– O que foi, anjinho?

– É um desafio, Hee...um grande desafio. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você vai se apaixonar por mim, Heero Yuy, ou não me chamo Duo Maxwell. – Ele sorriu, me beijando e eu senti minha histeria se esvair dando lugar a um sentimento gostoso.

– Sim, meu anjo...sim. – Seus dedos buscaram os meus. – Só...por favor...nunca mais pense em me abandonar. – Me assustei com o tom sério. – Eu não suportaria perder você.

– Oh, amor! Eu prometo nunca te abandonar. – Ele sorriu, satisfeito. – Nunca...nunca...nunca. – Me agarrei a ele, tentando acreditar em nossas palavras.

– Isso é bom...muito bom. – E com um sorriso mais amplo ele continuou. – Domingos eram só nossos, não é? Mas...agora os outros dias também serão. – Algo explodiu em meu peito e pela primeira vez acreditei que ter ficado com Heero era o certo.

– Podemos ter macarrão com almôndegas todos os dias? – Perguntei de forma divertida.

– Com suco de laranja. – Rimos e nos beijamos, começando a aceitar nossa nova situação.

Talvez não fosse tão ruim construir novas lembranças.

Continua...

* * *

**Hey, pessoas!**

**Ficou curtinho, mas não...não acabou ainda...tem mais uns caps pela frente!**

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários no cap anterior!Me deixaram muito feliz!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse tb!**

**Quanto mais coments, mais rápido vem o próximo cap!**

**Não se esqueçam!**

**Bjus!**


	10. CAP X

**Cap 10**

Olhei o calendário, constatando que havia se passado quase um ano desde de minha primeira noite com Duo.

E só de relembrar sentia meu corpo se arrepiar e uma sensação gostosa se apossar do meu peito. Havíamos repetido aquela noite várias e várias vezes, mas...nunca foi como a primeira vez. Nunca tinha o mesmo gosto da descoberta, a entrega não era mesma.

Na verdade, há alguns dias eu sentia que Duo se esquivava, fugindo do meu toque às vezes. Me perguntava o porquê daquilo, afinal tudo estava aparentemente bem. Ele já estava na faculdade, eu continuava com meu trabalho...ainda havia os domingos só nossos, os filmes, os desenhos animados...e as noites em nossa cama.

Acho que essa foi a única parte que mudou. Claro que haviam os beijos calorosos, os carinhos menos contidos, mas...era na cama a única diferença realmente notada.

Ele estava deitado no sofá, cochilando. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e suas mãos descansavam ao lado do seu corpo. Era inverno novamente e um edredom cobria sua pele, escondendo-a do meu olhar.

Estava deliciosamente lindo.

Às vezes eu ficava assim, apenas observando-o, contendo meu corpo que implorava para que eu fosse abraça-lo, beija-lo e lhe fazer um carinho.

– Hey, coração. – Chamei suavemente, me sentando no chão. – Acorda, seu preguiçoso.

– Oh, Hee...o que foi? Dormi demais? – Ele esfregou os olhos, sorrindo pra mim. – Quer que prepare o jantar? – Eu ainda me surpreendia com sua voz. Acho que a forma que ele voltou a falar foi inusitada demais, de forma que nenhum médico conseguiu explicar.

– Hoje é domingo. – Expliquei.

– Oh...hoje a cozinha é sua, mas eu poss...

– Não, meu anjo, não precisa cozinhar...quero que fique apenas comigo. – Ele assentiu e me puxou para o sofá.

Me sentei e o coloquei em meu colo, com uma perna de cada lado. E, por Deus, como ele era lindo! Seus imensos olhos violetas sempre me fascinavam e quando ele sorria, eu via porque não podia ficar longe dele.

Passei meus braços por sua cintura, trazendo-o mais para perto. Ele se retraiu, mas se deixou levar. Estranhei o gesto, apesar de andar distante nos últimos dias, era difícil Duo se retrair.

Nossa situação era deveras estranha. Outrora possíveis pai e filho e de repente éramos amantes. Dividíamos os lençóis, os sorrisos, os jantares e os problemas. Tudo como um casal normal. Que não éramos.

A entrega dele às vezes me assustava, nada comparado a primeira noite, mas era o suficiente para me sentir culpado por não corresponder aquele sentimento que ele me oferecia tãoabertamente. Duo sempre me dava o que eu precisava e nunca cobrava nada. Não pedia atenção nem carinhos, se contentava com o que lhe oferecia.

E isso me machucava.

Ver aquele amor incondicional me fazia sentir um canalha aproveitador, mesmo que eu tentasse de todas as formas lhe dar carinho.

Ele não era apenas um companheiro de cama.

– Tudo bem, meu anjo, eu entendo. – Murmurei, enquanto o abraçava ternamente.

– Obrigado. – Sua voz soou frágil, desbotada.

Era mais uma das mudanças que eu havia notado. Nos primeiros meses Duo não parava de falar um só minuto, preenchendo nossas horas livres com aquela voz encantadora, mas com o passar do tempo ele parecia voltar a ficar mudo lentamente.

Analisando tudo friamente, pude perceber que no início ele estava empolgado, tentando me agradar de todas as formas, com palavras doces e declarações inesperadas e então...ele pareceu se cansar, como se nada tivesse surtindo efeito, como se todos os meses tivessem sido um mero borrão.

– Vamos pra cama? Amanhã meu dia vai ser longo. – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Vou me encontrar com Relena. – Esperei uma reação explosiva, mas ele apenas continuou me encarando. – Você se importa? – Perguntei de forma cautelosa.

– Nunca lhe cobrei nada, não somos nada além de...amantes. – E sem mais uma palavra ele se ergueu, caminhando até nosso quarto.

Fiquei por vários minutos jogado no sofá, analisando aquelas palavras. Será que não éramos mais que amantes mesmo? Oh, que absurdo! Claro que éramos! Éramos companheiros muito além da cama!

Suspirei, frustrado, nada que eu lhe oferecia parecia satisfazer-lhe.

Ou talvez ele esperasse algo que eu ainda não podia dar.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Eu estava cansado de tentar e nunca conseguir. Eu lhe dava meus melhores sorrisos, o agradava de todas as formas, demonstrava tudo o que sentia, mas Heero...ainda me olhava daquele forma estranhamente paternal.

Inferno!

Soquei o travesseiro, deixando algumas lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem. A dor era forte demais, intensa ao extremo, eu simplesmente não podia continuar me auto flagelando daquele jeito. Ele me dava carinho, atenção...me abraçava quando eu estava triste, me beijava docemente antes de dormir, fazia amor de forma delicada, mas...faltava algo. Faltava apenas uma declaração. Três simples palavras.

Mas não adiantava ele fala-las sem senti-las.

Fingi que dormia no instante que ele entrou no quarto. Ele andava devagar, como se tentasse adiar ao máximo ter que se deitar ao meu lado.

– Está acordado, meu anjo? – Continuei minha farsa, mesmo com ele sabendo que eu estava acordado.

Ouvi alguns sons, a luz foi acesa e apagada e então ele se deitou ao me lado. Ficou imóvel durante vários minutos.

– Sabe, coração, eu sinto muito se lhe magoei, não foi minha intenção. Eu realmente preciso encontrar Relena, mas são assuntos de negócio. – Uma pequena lágrima escorreu.

Desde a noite que nos amamos a primeira vez, Relena Peacecraft estava tentando reatar com Heero. Ele se esquivava, dizendo que não queria se envolver, mas sempre negava estar envolvido com alguém. E isso machucava.

Eu não queria um casamento ou coisa do tipo, mas com o adiamento dos papéis da adoção, graças a Quatre novamente, Heero podia dizer que estávamos juntos, pelo menos aos mais próximos, mas nem mesmo os rapazes sabiam. E isso machucava também.

Não nego que ele me amava, de sua forma distorcida e bizarra, mas me amava. Ele tentava esconder aquele amor fraternal com seus toques lascivos e seus beijos calorosos, mas eu enxergava além de tudo aquilo. Enxergava a verdade através de seus olhos quando ele me possuía, acompanhava sua tortura diária ao me ver como um amante, sabia de seus pensamentos mais obscuros, onde ele se punia mentalmente por me tocar, por me querer.

Mas apesar disso tudo eu continuava com ele.

O motivo?

Eu o amava. Amava mais que a mim mesmo e esse sentimento não diminuía, não sumia, só crescia a ponto de me sufocar. Eu queria fugir, sumir dali e levar minhas lembranças, agora destruídas, comigo. Mas eu estava preso.

Preso a Heero, preso pelo elo que eu mesmo criei.

A cada vez que pensava em fugir eu o olhava e então todo o desejo de acabar com aquela tortura silenciosa, se esvaia diante dos meus olhos. E eu continuava lá, amando-o e querendo-o, mesmo sabendo que não era completamente correspondido.

– Boa noite, meu anjo. – Estremeci levemente quando ele me abraçou pro trás, afundando o rosto em minha nuca. – Eu adoro seu cheiro, sua pele...adoro você. – Gemi silenciosamente, sentindo mais uma partezinha do meu coração morrer. – Quero fazer amor com você. – Ele sussurrou docemente.

E eu cedi, esquecendo momentaneamente da minha situação.

Acordei me sentindo um pouco dolorido em certas partes do corpo. De frente pro espelho pude ver nitidamente uma mancha roxa em meu pescoço e quase sorri, imaginando quantas desculpas Heero pediria por aquilo.

Ele sabia ser imensamente doce quando queria.

Depois de tomar banho e já devidamente vestido saí do quarto depois de depositar um beijo em seus lábios. Toda vez que saía assim, enquanto ele dormia, pensava em não voltar mais. Mas logicamente eu sempre voltava.

– Onde vai tão cedo? – Me assustei quando aqueles olhos azuis se abriram de repente. – Pensando em fugir de mim? – Notei o tom temeroso e sorri, me sentando ao seu lado.

– Entrevista de emprego. – Murmurei, enquanto bagunçava mais seus cabelos.

– Já lhe disse que não quero que você trabalhe, coração, não tem necessidade. – Suspirei, bastante irritado. – Ou será que lhe falta algo? O que você quer? – Apesar de seu tom doce, senti toda minha frustração me atingir como um soco no estômago.

– Eu só quero ter algo meu, Heero. – Murmurei entredentes. – Nada do que está aqui é meu.

– Não diga besteiras! Tudo que está aqui é seu também, eu trabalho para nunca lhe faltar nada.

– Será que você poderia para de agir como meu pai? – O tom da minha voz deixou claro que eu estava furioso e ele arregalou os olhos.

– Duo, eu só queria...

– Eu sei o que você quer! – Gritei me levantando. – Quer me proteger, controlar minha vida! Você não é meu pai, Heero Yuy, você é meu amante! – A cor fugiu de suas faces. – Aja como tal!

Era um assunto delicado. Eu sabia, eu via em seus olhos toda a verdade, mas nunca havíamos tocado naquilo. Era um caminho perigoso e sem volta.

Mas eu queria trilha-lo.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Meu coração ameaçou parar quando ouvi aquelas palavras. Duo e eu tínhamos um trato silencioso de não tocar naquele assunto. Continuaríamos tentando e tentando até conseguir nosso objetivo e se caso não conseguíssemos, continuaríamos tentando.

– Duo, eu...não sei o que dizer. – Confessei me sentando na cama, o olhando como se implorasse perdão.

– Não, Heero! Você não pode saber! Você não pode saber como um amante agiria agora! Porque simplesmente você não é um, mas entenda uma coisa de uma vez por todas: eu não sou seu filho! Não é o seu filho que você toma nessa cama! Não é o seu maldito filho que você beija! Eu sou seu amante! Sou um homem que te ama e não uma criança que nutre algum tipo de paixão adolescente! Consegue enxergar isso? Consegue enxergar que por não me deixar ir embora as nossas lembranças foram destruídas? Que isso...está me matando aos poucos...eu não posso mais, Hee...não posso. – Sua voz sumiu e eu o encarei.

Ele tremia visivelmente, seu rosto estava molhado e vermelho. Eu nunca o havia visto tão nervoso, tão fora de controle.

– Duo... – Me aproximei, tencionando abraça-lo e tentar fazê-lo esquecer de tudo aquilo, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca esqueceria.

– Eu preciso ir. – Ele se virou, se esquivando do meu toque.

– Você vai...

– Eu não vou embora, Heero...estou preso aqui, preso a você, preso ao amor que sinto. – Suas palavras me atingiram de tal forma que tive que voltar pra cama.

Ele se foi e eu fiquei lá, jogado na cama, sozinho com meus pensamentos e com aquela verdade que ele havia me jogado na cara.

Será que eu havia sido tão transparente assim? E se tivesse sido...nem eu mesmo sabia daquelas coisas, nem eu mesmo sabia se ainda o via como um filho ou amante, ou o que quer que fosse.

Estava tudo confuso demais...como sempre. Desde que Duo invadira minha vida, a confusão em minha mente era constante. Irritantemente constante.

E isso precisava parar.

Eu precisava dar um basta naquela situação. Com minha cegueira estúpida não havia enxergado o quanto Duo sofria com aquilo, fui incapaz de ver pro trás de seus sorrisos e carinhos. Já ele...ele foi capaz de me virar do avesso.

Eu tinha que me concentrar...olhar para mim mesmo e tentar descobrir a origem dos meus sentimentos por aquele americano.

Estar com ele era bom, era como ter um lar, um lugar para voltar depois que tudo desse errado, depois que tudo ruísse a minha volta eu sabia que o teria. Duo estaria lá para me confortar nos momentos difíceis e também estaria lá para sorrir junto comigo quando eu estivesse feliz, sempre me emprestando um pouco de sua luz.

Ter ele por perto era...essencial. Era uma daquelas coisas que eu não podia viver sem. Eu sentia necessidade de abraça-lo, de beija-lo...de tê-lo em meus braços. Amar cada parte do seu corpo e leva-lo junto comigo a compartilhar todo o prazer que nossos corpos provocavam quando estavam juntos.

Suspirei, me enfiando debaixo das cobertas. Eu tinha que entender...eu precisava desesperadamente entender.

É claro que eu queria protege-lo, o livrar de todos os problemas e impedir que ele se ferisse com algo ou alguém. Céus! Eu queria enfia-lo em uma redoma de vidro!

Mas isso era apenas...medo de vê-lo sofrer. Esse simples pensamento fazia minhas entranhar se revirarem. Eu sempre afirmei que mataria alguém antes de Duo sofrer e, no entanto...eu que o machucava, todos os dias, com meu olhar, meu excesso de proteção.

Mas Duo não precisava dessa proteção, ele não era uma criança.

Duo já era um homem.

Puxei meus cabelos com força, afundando minha cabeça no travesseiro.

Como eu pude ser tão estupidamente cego?

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Eu não deveria tê-lo tratado daquela forma. Não deveria ter despejado palavras tão duras, afinal ele não tinha culpa por ainda me ver como uma criança, por ainda me amar daquela forma estranha.

Nós não criamos sentimentos, eles se desenvolvem.

Não consegui ir a entrevista, não conseguir voltar pra casa e sequer conseguir pensar em ir pra faculdade à tarde. Só conseguia pensar em quão estúpido eu havia sido com Heero.

A culpa era minha, do meu amor descontrolado e desenfreado por ele.

Nem sei precisar por quantas horas fiquei sentado naquela praça, podiam ser alguns minutos ou várias horas, não me importava. Mas eu tinha que voltar...pra pedir desculpas por tudo que havia falado e depois...eu iria embora. Definitivamente eu iria sair da vida dele. Pelo menos era o que tinha em mente.

A situação se tornaria insuportável caso eu continuasse com aquela farsa que criamos. Não éramos amantes, namorados ou qualquer coisa similar. Mas o que éramos eu não saberia dizer.

Parei diante da porta, reconhecendo a sensação como a mesma de quase um ano atrás, como da vez que fugi e acabei voltando para...me entregar a Heero. Sufoquei um gemido insatisfeito quando constatei que nunca conseguiria fugir dele, nunca poderia viver sem seus beijos, mesmo que não fossem da forma que eu desejava.

– Heero? – Chamei baixinho, rezando para que a casa estivesse vazia.

Mas a resposta que recebi não foi bem a que esperava. Um alto barulho foi acompanhado pela ardência do lado esquerdo do meu rosto.

Cambaleei pra trás, com a mão na minha face dolorida. Na minha frente, um pouco oculto pela escuridão do apartamento estava Heero, parecendo querer me matar de uma forma bem dolorida.

Não sei que loucura assaltou minha mente, mas não fiquei surpreso com o tapa. Eu sabia que ele estaria nervoso. Na verdade, eu tinha certeza que ele estaria extremamente irritado, preocupado e similares.

– Você sabe que horas são? – Pensei em retrucar, mas não o fiz. – Já passam das duas, Duo. – Arregalei os olhos. – DA MADRUGADA! – Dei um passo pra trás, me encostando a parede.

– Eu...eu... – Tentei dizer que eu não havia percebido, que eu sentia muito por tudo que tinha dito, mas nem mais um som dos meus lábios naquele momento.

– Duo...Duo... – Seu tom perigosamente baixo fez os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiarem. – Se você fizer isso novamente, eu juro que te amarro em algum lugar. – Engoli em seco, vendo-o se aproximar mais. – Eu liguei para Quatre, Trowa, Wufei e até mesmo Hilde. Fui à faculdade e você também não esteve lá. Já estava cogitando ir até a polícia. – Cerrei os olhos. – Vou te fazer uma pergunta bem simples, ok? Onde você esteve a merda do dia todo? – Me assustei com as palavras usadas, dificilmente Heero recorria a esse tipo de vocabulário quando estava falando comigo.

– Estava andando por aí, não percebi o tempo passar. – Ele passou a mãos pelos cabelos, em um gesto nervoso. – Eu estava pensando sobre...o que houve mais cedo. – O que eu previa aconteceu: ele se desarmou por completo. – Sobre nós dois. – Ele suspirou alto

Seus ombros caíram e sua expressão tornou-se quase cansada, mas estranhamente satisfeita. Franzi as sobrancelhas, estranhando.

– Ó isso...será que podemos falar sobre isso amanhã? Eu me sinto tão cansado. – Senti o toque de seus dedos em meu rosto. – Nem ao menos consegui trabalhar de tão preocupado que estava com você, achei que...bem deixa pra lá. – Assenti. – Vou me deitar e vê se coma algo antes de dormir, tem leite fresco na geladeira. – Me deu um suave beijo nos lábios e se foi.

Fiquei lá parado, com cara de idiota, tentando entender tudo aquilo. Primeiro a explosão, depois a indiferença com aquele assunto tão sério e então...aquele carinho. Algo não estava bem. Definitivamente não estava bem.

Massageando minhas têmporas, caminhei até a cozinha e comi qualquer coisa, tomando um banho em seguida, tentando simplesmente não pensar.

Quando entrei no quarto, Heero estava apoiado nos travesseiros, parecendo me esperar. Respirei fundo e tirei a toalha para vestir o pijama.

– Não, meu anjo, fique assim. – O olhei, completamente espantado. – Venha, deite aqui comigo. – Acatei seu pedido e me aconcheguei ao seu peito, ainda completamente confuso. – Gosto de ficar assim com você, seu corpo é tão...quentinho.

A quentura de seu corpo e seus carinhos em meus cabelos soltos, logo me deixaram estranhamente sonolento.

– Hee? – Chamei suavemente, sentindo todos os meus sentidos dormentes.

– Sim, amor.

– Eu amo você. Muito. – E sem mais uma palavra eu dormi, mas tendo a certeza que tinha deixado algo importante escapar.

Continua...

* * *

Hey!

Caps finais...infelizmente...

Espero que tenham gostado do cap...e sim...eu AMO o Duo demais! Alguém me perguntou, não me lembro quem (perdoem a memória) se eu odiava o pobre do americano, pq ele sempre sofria...uahuhauhauha...não, gente...eu o amo demais!

Meus agradecimentos a **Lady Une, Kitsune Lina, Darksoul, Litha-chan, Karin Kamya, Sakuya e MaiMai**! Brigadão pelos reviews!

E Ju...nossa a Ju...a Ju é a Ju né? Como a pobre me atura no msn...tadinha! Bjão fofa!

Bjus a todos!

Quanto mais comentários, mais rápido vem o próximo cap!


	11. CAP XI

**CAP XI**

Ele ficava ainda mais lindo quando dormia daquela forma tão calma.

Acariciei seus cabelos, depositando um beijo em sua testa. Ele se remexeu, mas não acordou. Sorri, saindo delicadamente da cama, tentando não acordá-lo.

Uma sensação de plenitude invadiu meu coração quando parei nos pés da cama, vendo-o se mexer sobre os lençóis, buscando o calor do meu corpo.

Quando percebi que ele não acordaria me vesti rapidamente, saindo em seguida. Tinha coisas a resolver antes de ver meu anjo despertar.

Fui rápido o suficiente para quando voltar, Duo ainda está dormindo profundamente. Seus cabelos se entrelaçavam em seu corpo, que se misturava com os lençóis.

Adorável.

Com um embrulho nos braços me sentei perto dele, não conseguindo me impedir de roçar nossos lábios. Duo era tão... angelical daquela forma. Tudo que eu conseguia fazer era pensar em abraçá-lo e nunca deixá-lo ir.

Peguei um dos objetos que havia comprado e rocei suavemente em seu rosto, contornando seus traços. Duo franziu o cenho, mexeu o nariz, provavelmente um pouco incomodado com os toques.

-Vamos, amor... – Murmurei docemente, deixando agora o delicado objeto alcançar sua boca.

A cor dos lábios de Duo duelava com o da rosa, mas nem é preciso dizer que meu anjo era infinitamente mais belo.

-Hee? – Ainda de olhos fechados, ele tateou o colchão, até encontrar minha coxa, onde veio deitar a cabeça.

-Sim, amor. – Continuei com a carícia, mesmo quando ele afundou o rosto na curva do meu quadril.

As pétalas delicadas roçavam em seu pescoço e ombro nus, provocando alguns arrepios bem visíveis. Afastei os fios castanhos, expondo suas costas alvas.

Uma de minhas mãos descasava em sua cintura, enquanto a outra conduzia a rosa pelo corpo desnudo. O contraste do vermelho com o tom tão clarinho da pele de Duo era um show a parte.

-O que está fazendo, amor? – Sua voz soou extremamente sonolenta.

-Carinho, meu anjo. – Respondi, vendo-o abrir seus maravilhosos olhos violetas.

Parei com as carícias por um instante e fiquei apenas observando-o despertar. Seus olhos se abriram e fecharam diversas vezes, enquanto ele lutava para não bocejar. Então ele se espreguiçou gostosamente, deixando seu belo corpo todo a mostra.

-Bom dia, Hee. – Apenas sorri, passando as delicadas pétalas por seu pescoço, vendo-o suspirar, satisfeito. – Isso é bom. – Me debrucei sobre ele, deixando a rosa roçar em seus mamilos claros.

Ele se contorceu, um gemido baixinho escapando por seus lábios entreabertos. Continuei minha carícia, voltando a me sentar ao seu lado, deixando a delicada flor deslizada por sua pele, contornando os músculos levemente definidos de seu abdômen.

Ele gemeu quando o toque desceu um pouco mais, alcançando seus quadris. Seus olhos estavam abertos, um pouco confusos.

-Hee? – Me abaixei, capturando docemente seus lábios, enquanto deixava a flor deslizar pela parte interna das suas coxas.

Ele flexionou as pernas, abrindo-as completamente. Sorri, aprofundando o beijo. A entrega dele sempre me surpreendia.

Abandonei seus lábios e voltei a me sentar, olhando-o de forma apaixonada. Duo sustentou o olhar, estendendo a mão para acariciar meu rosto.

-Você fica maravilhoso com esse sorriso doce nos lábios, Hee. – Beijei seu pulso, deixando as pétalas delicadas acariciarem entre suas pernas, numa tortura deliciosa.

Ele abriu mais amplamente as pernas, fechando firmemente os olhos. A carícia delicada continuou, tocando-o em suas partes mais íntimas. Quando olhei para sua ereção, notei que um líquido perolado já pingava da ponta.

Tão sensível.

-Adoro quando você se entrega assim. – Murmurei, passando a flor em seu membro, sujando as pétalas com o líquido cristalino.

Os cabelos se espalhavam ao seu redor, seus lábios estavam entreabertos, um som baixinho escapando deles. E eu ainda nem tinha tocado-o efetivamente ainda.

-Hee, isso é tortura, amor...me toque, por favor. – Sua mão foi até minha nuca, me puxando ferozmente para um beijo.

Eu adorava a forma que minhas provocações deixavam seu corpo.

E, por Deus, como eu amava aquela entrega.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Pensar estava completamente fora de cogitação.

Eu havia sido reduzido a grande massa de nervos a flor da pele.

Esqueci a briga do dia anterior, a mágoa, esqueci até mesmo meu nome quando senti sua língua duelar com a minha.

Céus! Ele me amou... me amou de uma forma que nunca tinha feito antes. Cada fibra do meu corpo vibrou com seu toque e me vi perdendo completamente o controle.

Foi tão...diferente, foi como se fizéssemos amor pela primeira vez.

-Hee? – Chamei suavemente, enquanto me aninhava em seu peito.

-Hum? O que foi, meu anjo? Eu machuquei você? – Seus braços me puxaram um pouco pra cima, para que ele pudesse ver meu rosto.

-Não...nunca. – Respondi, depositando um beijo em seus lábios. – É só que dessa vez foi...mágico, foi como...

-Fazer amor pela primeira vez. – Arregalei meus olhos. – Eu vou preparar o café, descanse mais pouco, ok? Nada de trabalho ou faculdade hoje para nós. – Ok. Vamos dar uma pequena parada.

Heero nunca foi o tipo do cara irresponsável, ele jamais faltava trabalho, a não ser que eu estivesse doente, coisa que não acontecia porque eu me sentia imensamente bem, talvez até mais que o normal. Então eu só podia concluir que... algo estava muito errado naquele dia. Ou muito certo.

Eu pensei em retrucar, perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas seu olhar me calou e eu me vi assentindo mansamente quando ele disse que passaríamos o dia todo junto.

Tudo estava absurdamente diferente. Quer dizer... depois da briga do dia anterior as coisas deveriam estar estranhas ou até mesmo ruins, mas... tudo estava melhor que antes. O olhar de Heero estava mais caloroso, seus toques estavam mais carinhosos e seu sorriso... por Deus! Aquele sorriso cheio de... amor.

Balancei a cabeça, enquanto sentia seus lábios sobre os meus. Eu estava surtando... com toda certeza, mas... daquela vez, ele me olhou quando fazíamos amor e... não era o mesmo Heero, não havia aquele olhar meio perdido, ele... estava entregue, tão entregue quanto eu.

E isso era assustador.

-Anjo, em cima da mesinha... – O olhei, ele estava parado na porta do quarto, já vestido, sorrindo de forma... travessa. – É um presente...pra você. – O papel colorido reluziu quando ele acendeu as luzes, saindo em seguida.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, olhando para o embrulho como se fosse algo ameaçador. Heero sempre me dava presentes, mas o dia começara de jeito estranho demais para eu achar aquela súbita boa vontade normal.

Havia algo estranho naquele presente... e eu tinha que descobri o que era.

Com cuidado excessivo desfiz o caprichoso laço, vendo o papel cair e me revelar...um doce ursinho de pelúcia.

Ok. Ok. Ok.

O dia _realmente_ não estava nada comum.

Heero me presenteava com roupas... lindos casacos, calças e coisas do tipo. Ele me dava livros, cds e tudo mais. Mas nunca... nunca ursinhos de pelúcia ou coisas tão... fofas. Agindo dessa forma ele parecia até... um cara apaixonado.

Ops... pensamentos estranhos novamente... melhor não perder o foco.

-Pro inferno! – Murmurei baixinho, abraçando o urso contra meu peito, sentindo aquela sensação estranha que se tem quando se abraça uma dessas coisas fofas.

E foi um barulho estranho que me despertou a atenção. Parecia papel sendo amassado.

Afastei o bichinho de mim, o olhando como se fosse uma ameaça alienígena e então notei o pequeno bolso na frente de sua roupinha vermelha.

Com cuidado peguei o pequeno papel de cor também vermelha dentro do bolso. Desdobrei o bilhete, sentindo meu coração acelerar as batidas por um instante.

A caligrafia bonita, perfeita na cor prateada, se destacando no centro do bilhete.

Três palavras.

As três malditas palavras que eu esperei ouvir durante todo aquele tempo.

_Eu te amo._

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Apenas me sentei e esperei, sorrindo feito um idiota apaixonado. Demoraria o que? Cinco minutos? Talvez um pouco mais...

-Heero Yuy, seu... desgraçado! – Apenas suspirei, virando a cadeira para a porta da cozinha.

Encarei um Duo vermelho de raiva. Os cabelos soltos cascateavam em volta de seu corpo... nu. Mas nem tive tempo de apreciar aquela visão, pois logo tinha uma faca apontada direto para meu nariz.

-Duo?

-Como você pode, Heero? Como pode brincar desse jeito com isso? – Eu apenas sorri suavemente, tirando o objeto de suas mãos trêmulas, antes que ele _realmente_ perdesse o controle.

-Sente-se aqui, meu anjo. – Bati levemente em minhas coxas, mas ele ignorou solenemente, me dando as costas.

-Eu deveria ter ido embora... ter sumido... – Arregalei os olhos. – Teria doído menos. – Fui mais rápido que ele e o abracei por trás, afundando meu rosto em seu pescoço.

Aquela confusão, a fúria... eram tão adoráveis! Mas...claro que as lágrimas e os soluços não.

-Duo, não gostou do presente? – Perguntei, enquanto me movia para frente de seu corpo, mas sem nunca deixar que meus braços o soltassem.

-Não brinque, Heero... por favor. – Ele ergueu os olhos chorosos e eu me senti derreter.

-Não é brincadeira. – Afirmei, roçando meu nariz no dele. – Eu juro, Duo. – Ele me encarou, a dúvida e a vontade de acreditar duelando ferozmente em sua mente.

Eu assisti sua luta, vendo-o buscar em meus olhos o que precisava. Eu tentei expor tudo o que realmente sentia e o quanto fui estúpido durante todo o tempo.

-Hee... sempre, amor... sempre esteve aí. Por que... por que nunca enxergamos? – Sua voz soou aliviada.

-Nunca quisemos de verdade... eu tinha medo e você... a idéia estava tão enraizada em sua mente, tão profunda... você achava, tinha certeza, que eu não te veria como um homem... – Suspirei, envolvendo-o mais fortemente. – Eu tinha tanto medo... tanto medo disso... tanto medo de me envolver demais e te machucar... tudo estava bem, você era uma criança que eu protegia... fazíamos o mesmo que nos primeiros meses... com o bônus... do sexo. – Ele soluçou, baixinho.

-E o que mudou? – Sua voz quase sumiu e eu acariciei suas costas nuas.

-Você não é uma criança... eu vi claramente ontem... você estava tão certo do que queria, dizendo tudo aquilo, correndo o risco de perder tudo, enquanto eu... eu fui um idiota que estava satisfeito com o tinha... – Parei, suspirando. – Um maldito desgraçado que não percebi o quanto tudo aquilo estava te machucando. – Ele sorriu fracamente, acariciando meu rosto. – Eu fui um estúpido, não fui? Perdi tanto tempo porque tinha esse medo... esse medo idiota de você não ser mais que uma criança e se magoar com as coisas que vêem junto com esse sentimento tão forte, até mesmo acreditei que nunca o amaria assim quando na verdade eu já amava... loucamente... em momento nenhum eu pensei que você sabia disso, você sabia o que vinha com esse amor descontrolado... você sempre sentiu. Por mim. – Algumas lágrimas escaparam de sua prisão, escorrendo por meu rosto.

-Oh, amor! – Seus braços envolveram meu pescoço. – Fui tão cego... tão cego. – Meu coração parou por um segundo quando seus lábios roçaram nos meus. – Eu te amo tanto... que dói.

-Duo, eu... – Suspirei. – Te amo. – Me surpreendi com a verdade daquelas palavras. – Deus, sim! Eu te amo demais... meu Deus, Duo... mais que tudo, que qualquer coisa. – Um alívio imenso percorreu meu corpo e eu me senti...livre.

Pela primeira vez em todo aquele tempo, ou talvez desde sempre, eu senti como se todo o peso fosse retirado dos meus ombros. Toda a dor por tudo que já havia vivido, todo o medo, tudo... meu Deus... tudo desapareceu, quando os lábios dele buscaram os meus, num beijo dolorosamente gentil.

Foi como... nosso primeiro beijo.

Sua língua tocou meus lábios e eu cedi, entreabrindo-os para receber seu toque quente. E ficamos assim... nos beijando de forma calma por longos e longos e minutos.

-Amor, me diz de novo? – Sua voz soou doce e eu constatei que nunca poderia negar nada a ele. Daria até as pirâmides se ele quisesse.

-Te amo... te amo demais. – O ergui, segurando sua cintura, rodopiando com ele pela cozinha. – Muito, muito, muito. – Suas gargalhadas me confortavam e eu me permiti compartilhar aquilo com ele.

O peguei no colo, passando meus braços sob seus joelhos e costas, sentindo-o se aninhar contra meu peito.

-Hee, me leva pro quarto? – Sorri de forma maliciosa pra ele.

-Pra que?

-É que eu estou... nu. – O apertei mais contra mim, adorado a sensação daquela pele nua.

-Oh... sim... e eu tenho planos para isso. – Ele sorriu, concordando e afundando o rosto em meu peito.

E eu achava que a vida não podia melhorar.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Eu ia explodir de felicidade. A frase é clichê e estúpida, mas caiu como uma luva naquele momento. No momento que ele disse... no momento que eu ouvi aquela voz que eu tanto amava, pronunciar as palavras que eu sempre sonhei, algo fez um grande clique em minha cabeça. Tudo havia se encaixado... finalmente.

Fui colocado na cama, sentindo Heero deitar do meu lado. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar o quão estúpidos havíamos sido.

O quão estúpido _eu_ havia sido.

Tão malditamente cego, só enxergando o que me parecia óbvio.

Mas... eu não queria mais pensar nos erros... tínhamos todo um caminho de acertos pela frente.

-Hee? – Pisquei confuso, sentindo seu olhar sobre mim. – Que foi? – Eu esperava um beijo lascivo, o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu, mas... Heero só ficou me olhando, esquadrinhando cada pedaço da minha pele.

E me senti ruborizar, como há muito tempo não acontecia.

-Você é tão bonito, tão perfeito... – A vermelhidão provavelmente já alcançava meu pescoço. – Tão meu... se entrega tão completamente... eu não entendo como pude ter tanta sorte em te encontrar. – Ele se calou, provavelmente notando o que havia dito.

-Tudo bem, amor... eu também me sinto assim... e, por Deus, às vezes acho que vou sufocar se não tiver você.

-E não... não consigo pensar sem você, meu Deus, Duo, só de me imaginar sem você o sangue parece fugir das minhas veias.

-Não somos normais, amor... deviam nos internar. – Constatei, tentando parecer sério, mas falhando miseravelmente. – Tudo isso é forte demais... só pode ser loucura.

-Amor demais...amor demais faz isso. – Sorri, me ajeitando sobre os travesseiros, convidando-o, mudamente, para me amar.

Mas ele não o fez.

Heero apenas apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e enlaçou minha cintura, suspirando baixinho, proporcionando aquele calor gostoso. Eu gostava daquilo, gostava mais que fazer amor, mais que beijá-lo.

-Amor? – Me deliciei com a palavra carinhosa.

-Huh?

-Te amo. – Meu peito se aqueceu com a declaração tão sincera.

-Ah, Hee... eu também... muito.

Ficamos lá, abraçados, envoltos um no calor do outro e meu coração finalmente teve a paz que tanto procurava desde o dia que entrei pela primeira vez naquele apartamento.

O lugar onde estavam minhas melhores lembranças, onde eu construiria muitas outras.

Meu lar.

Owari

* * *

Hey!

Eis o fim / chora / ... espero que tenham gostado!

E muito obrigada pelos comentários ao longo do fic, foram muitos importes!

Logo logo posto um pequeno epílogo que fiz!

Bjus!


	12. Epílogo

Depois que Duo completou maior idade, o processo de adoção foi cancelado. E ele só se prolongou tanto graças a influência de Quatre, foram anos com medo que o tirassem de mim, mas o árabe foi nosso anjo da guarda.

Viajamos por praticamente todo o mundo, dos EUA, país onde Duo nasceu, ao Japão, meu país de origem. Sinceramente eu poderia ter ido a falência com aquelas viagens, mas não me importaria nem um pouco. Ele perdeu períodos na faculdade, eu perdi bons negócios, mas eu fazia tudo para ver os sorrisos satisfeitos em seu rosto. Ainda bem que minha empresa se expandia bastante.

Meus amigos? Diria que não ficaram surpresos, na verdade recebi apoio incontestável deles, não que isso me importasse tanto. O fato de ter amolecido com Duo não quer dizer que isso se expandiu além dele. Depois de mais de quatro de anos juntos, orgulho-me em dizer que apenas ele driblava minhas barreiras.

-Amor! Amooooor!

-Aqui, Duo! – Ele veio rapidamente, se jogando sobre mim, quase fazendo o sofá virar.

Mais ou menos três anos depois daquela declaração na cozinha do nosso apartamento, estávamos absolutamente juntos. Indubitavelmente agarrados e, sinceramente, acho que seria assim por toda a eternidade.

-Já lhe disse que te amo? Amo muito mesmo? – Eu me perguntava se um dia aquelas doses absurdamente grandes de açúcar deixariam nosso sangue.

-Sim, amor, mas nunca me canso de ouvir. – Afirmei, enlaçando sua cintura com meus braços.

Duo estava um pouco maior, músculos mais firmes, coxas mais grossas, mas ainda sim tinha aquela beleza quase andrógena que tanto me fascinava.

-Hum...Hee. – Ergui uma sobrancelha, certo de que ele me pediria algo. Mesmo com 21 anos ele parecia eternamente uma criança querendo doce.

-Pode pedir, amor. – Suspirei, encaixando a cabeça na curva de seu ombro.

-Um dia vamos começar a ler realmente a mente um do outro. – Ele se ajeitou melhor em meu colo, uma perna de cada lado das minhas coxas. – Será que você pode...visitar meus pais e meu irmão comigo? – O encarei, vendo-o morder os lábios.

Ainda era um assunto um pouco delicado, tanto que Duo nunca me chamava para ir ao cemitério com ele. Tínhamos uma espécie de acordo silencioso, era uma coisa que eu julgava extremamente pessoal, mas jamais me recusaria a dividir aquela dor com ele, era só ele me pedir.

-Claro, amor. – Acariciei gentilmente suas costas. – Quando quer ir?

-Hoje. – Ele tentou sorrir. – Quer dizer...agora. – Fiquei surpreso, mas não deixei que ele percebesse.

-Tudo bem, só preciso trocar de roupa, ta bom? – Ele assentiu.

-Você não os conhece...eu gostaria que...

-Não precisa me dar explicações, meu amor, eu vou aonde você pedir e dividir todo o peso que você carrega, é só você deixar. – Ele me abraçou dolorosamente.

-Sim, amor...eu quero. – Ele se afastou. – Mamãe vai gostar de você e Solo também. – Uma pontada de dor passou por seus olhos. – Papai talvez implique, mas não tem como não gostar de você.

-Claro, eu sou o genro que todo pai pediu a Deus! – Seu sorriso sincero fez meu peito se aquecer.

Dez minutos depois estávamos no carro, ouvindo nada além do silêncio. Ele precisava pensar e eu...eu apenas esperei.

Esperei pelo momento da cura.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Às vezes era doloroso trilhar aquele caminho de pedra que me levava até eles. Me fazia pensar no que teria sido caso o acidente não acontecesse.

-Tudo bem, amor? – Senti os dedos de Heero apertarem mais firmemente os meus.

-Sim, Hee. – Encostei a cabeça em seu ombro. – É aqui. – Apontei para três lápides que se erguiam do chão coberto de grama bem tratada.

Caminhamos até elas, parando em frente. Meus olhos caíram sobre as fotos na pedra, onde cada um sorria, parecendo felizes em me ver.

-Essa é minha família, Hee. – Me agachei, tocando a lápide de minha mãe com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo Heero se ajoelhar ao meu lado. – Mamãe, papai e Solo, este é Heero Yuy, o homem que eu sempre falo quando venho aqui, lembram? Ele quem cuida de mim e me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

-Me sinto honrado em conhecê-los. – A voz de Heero soou baixa, quase respeitosa. – Duo é uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu o amo mais que tudo, prometo que vou cuidar dele enquanto houver ar em meus pulmões. – Meus olhos encheram-se d'água ao ouvir aquelas palavras e ao ver, tão de perto, meu passado e meu presente, juntos.

Meus dedos percorreram cada lápide, como se pudesse tocar neles. Podia ver o sorriso de Solo, o rosto sempre alegre de minha mãe e o semblante do meu pai.

Céus! Como eu sentia falta deles!

-Sabe, senhor Maxwell, às vezes me pergunto a quem o Duo, puxou, sabe? – Arregalei os olhos, vendo Heero se sentar no chão como se fosse conversar com algum amigo de longa data. – Essa teimosia toda. – As lágrimas escorreram e eu agradeci, silenciosamente por ter Heero perto de mim. – Ele não fala muito de vocês, mas...eu gostaria saber mais...gostaria de saber tudo. – Ele me olhou, seus olhos tão doces como eu nunca tinha visto.

-Oh, amor! – Me joguei em seus braços, soluçando contra seu ombro. – Obrigado...obrigado! – Senti os dedos firmes acariciando minhas costas.

-Não há porque agradecer, coração, eu quero saber...por que...por que não me conta? – Ele foi até uma árvore que havia em frente aos túmulos, encostando-se no tronco. – Huh? Vamos...quero saber se Solo é o pestinha que imagino! – Eu sorri e me sentei entre suas pernas, encostando minhas costas em seu peito, deixando minha cabeça descansar em seus ombros.

Eu contei tudo que me vinha a cabeça, deixando todas as memórias e lembranças, que havia escondido, saírem, deixando meus lábios, ecoando no silêncio do lugar.

Heero me abraçava forte, enquanto ouvia atentamente minhas palavras fora de ordem e, muitas vezes, desconexas.

E, pela primeira vez, eu senti todas as feridas cicatrizarem. Uma a uma...curadas com minhas lembranças que agora eu dividia com Heero.

Quando minhas palavras acabaram eu encarei os túmulos daqueles que eu mais amava e depois me virei, olhando para Heero. Meu passado, meu presente e meu futuro. Juntos.

-As lembranças doloridas não tem que ser esquecidas, amor, porque se elas se forem também levam as boas. – Busquei os olhos de Heero, encontrando tudo que precisava neles. – Podemos sempre construir mais lembranças, mas...só seremos felizes se aprendermos a conviver com as outras, as antigas...e até mesmo as que machucam. Vê? – Ele apontou pras lápides. – Algumas de suas melhores lembranças estão com eles, não perca isso por causa das lembranças ruins e se...se por algum acaso você cair, se ferir com elas...eu vou estar sempre pra você, pra te ajudar a curar. – Novas lágrimas escorreram por meu rosto, mas Heero as secou. – Eu te amo, Duo, mais que qualquer coisa que você possa imaginar, mas...eu não quero ser sua única lembrança...quero ser uma das lembranças que construíram sua vida.

-Oh, amor! Sim! – Sentei de lado entre suas pernas, abraçando-o fortemente. – Você...não é tudo, amor...eu ainda os tenho...meus pais, Solo...eles estão aqui, comigo...pra sempre, como você também sempre vai estar. – Ele assentiu, beijando levemente minha testa.

Ficamos algum tempo apenas juntos, sendo observados por minha família.

-Hee...venha...quero me despedir deles. – Nos levantamos e, abraçados, paramos em frente às lápides.

Observei por um longo tempo as pedras frias em minha frente, mas, diferentemente das outras vezes, uma sensação de calor me envolveu.

-Papai, mamãe, Solo... – Comecei, sorrindo. – Heero é minha família agora e vai me ajudar a nunca esquecer de vocês, vou compartilhar nossas lembranças com ele e então...então eu serei plenamente feliz, tendo vocês comigo...sempre. – Senti os braços fortes de Heero me envolverem e suspirei, baixinho, pensando o quanto amava aquele calor. – E ele... – Continuei. – Ele também vai estar sempre comigo.

-Cuidando e amando cada vez mais. – Seus lábios pousaram sobre os meus. – É uma promessa.

Derreti com aquelas palavras e teria desabado, se os braços fortes e protetores de Heero não tivessem me envolvendo.

Juntos, caminhamos até a saída, mas daquela vez eu não deixava minha família para trás, como fazia quando deixava o lugar, eu a levava junto. No meu coração. Sem mágoas nem feridas abertas.

-Hee...eu te amo. – Murmurei, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro. – Você é minha melhor lembrança e minha realidade...tão doce...tão maravilhosa.

-Sim, amor. – Ele parou em frente o carro, me abraçando forte. – E vamos construir mais lembranças e ser, cada vez mais, a realidade mais doce um do outro. – Estremeci ao sentir suas lágrimas em meu pescoço. – E eu vou ser sempre sua família, seu lar.

-E eu serei tudo pra você...tudo que você quiser, que precisar. – Completei, molhando sua blusa com minhas próprias lágrimas. – Eternamente.

Não importava o que eu perdesse dali pra frente.

Eu teria sempre minha realidade maravilhosa com Heero.

E minhas lembranças.

FIM

* * *

Esse é realmente fim... espero que tenham gostado!

Obrigada pelos comentários e até a próxima!


End file.
